


Foxes Mate For Life

by neuv



Series: The Seal of Solomon [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Furry Porn, It's Literally About Fox Mating Habits tbh, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Fantasy, Scent Marking, Slice of Life, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuv/pseuds/neuv
Summary: Foxes are considered shifty and untrustworthy. Most are seen as nothing more than common criminals. Tods are hustlers, and vixens are loose.Foxes also love fiercely and selectively. They are resilient and adaptable. They are great parents, but often solitary. And they mate for life.The first installment of The Seal of Solomon.





	1. Officer Nicholas Wilde, ZPD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm pretty excited to finally be contributing to Ao3. I haven’t written much fanfic in the past few years, but the Zootopia fandom has seriously drawn me back in. 
> 
> Before you get started with The Seal of Solomon, I want to give you a couple warnings. The rape/non-con tag is used both for a rape fantasy scenario and a brief mention of the real deal. These instances are in chapters 2 and 3. Also, there is a bit of age play in chapter 3, but both mammals involved are very consenting adults, so no underage warning was utilized.
> 
> Each chapter of FMFL focuses on a different fox or two in Zootopia, and so the POV changes accordingly. 
> 
> I’ve created a playlist related to this series. It’s located on YouTube!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwD29DZd4Kui9AkmxOVRUBYNmWOyg2tPm
> 
> You’ll notice the title of this fic is the first track, and the second track is actually the title of the second work, which is in the planning stages right now. Each track is a pick that has inspired ideas for potential future stories in SOS. I mainly listened to this list, Bonobo and Beirut while writing this fanfic.
> 
> Unfortunately for Nick and Judy, this is the shortest chapter. You'll be seeing more of them, though. Promise.
> 
> Also this first story has quite a bit of furry porn, due to the nature of the subject matter. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> More notes about the story and chapter are at the end! Enjoy!

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are relaxing at their little apartment in the Downtown district of Zootopia on a Thursday. The place wasn't extravagant by any means, but definitely was an upgrade for the both of them. They both had the day off and decided to spend their morning sleeping in. Rather, Nick slept until a little after eleven while Judy read one of her mystery novels in bed.   
  
Judy had meant to wake up her sleeping partner earlier, honest! But she had gotten to a major twist and needed to know what happened next. After finishing her book, she set it on the end table next to her and said, "Nick," in a stern voice. He was almost impossible to wake up, no matter the time.  
  
Nick didn't move.  
  
She tried saying his name a little louder.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Judy huffed. She grasped his shoulders with her paws. Today he had taken a liking to sleeping on his back. Judy shook him and said, a little exasperated, "Ni-ick, come on, the morning is almost over. Rise and shine, up and at 'em, time to wake up!"  
  
Nick and Judy were night and day when it came to many things-- including preferences for night and day. Nick had acclimated himself to what society deemed as a "normal" schedule, despite being a nocturnal mammal. It didn't mean he had to like it, however.  
  
In Judy’s experience, Nick actually wasn't always so hard to wake. In fact, he really hadn't been this way since he was a kit. After years of living on the streets, in Finnick's van, under bridges and in shadier neighborhoods, Nick got used to sleeping lighter out of necessity.  
  
In the beginnings of their relationship, Judy used to roll over in her sleep and wake him up on accident quite frequently. She always felt terrible for it, and for a while she thought he'd never be able to get a good night's rest as long as they shared a bed.  
  
Things changed after they moved in together. It wasn't all at once, but Nick slowly began to sleep harder and harder. Judy liked to think it was because he was safe and comfortable now.  
  
Nick knew that Judy was a morning mammal and loved to make the most of her day. Which is why it also gave him great pleasure to pretend to still be asleep, just to see what lengths Judy would take to wake him up.  
  
Judy left the room after shaking him for a while. This was new. Usually she didn't give up so easy. Nick had actually woken up after she had said his name the first time. He wasn't sure how many times it had been said, but it hadn't seemed like she was very frustrated when he woke up, so he knew it wasn't many. After a beat, he cracked open an eye and glanced at the clock. It was getting closer to noon, so he figured maybe she really had given up altogether and let the fox sleep.  
  
Nick shut his eye in case. He didn't want to let her know he was pretending earlier if she decided to come back into the bedroom. Besides, Nick loved to sleep and wouldn't mind getting some more shuteye if possible.  
  
Nick began to regret his decision when he heard a soft yet threatening, "Nicholas Wilde," from the threshold of the bedroom. She knew he was faking and he could tell.  
  
Before he could react properly, Judy had sauntered over to the bed and dumped the contents of a glass onto his muzzle. Nothing major- just freezing cold water.  
  
Nick grabbed onto Judy's nightie before she could run away. Judy squeaked as Nick hoisted her up and into the bed they shared. Nick took his wet muzzle and began to rub it on any part of her he could before she started to shove him away in protest. What would usually be a sweet gesture of scent marking her just proved to be a way to seek his revenge by getting her wet too.  
  
Judy freed herself from his grasp by pushing against his bare chest with her feet. "Ugh, gross... wet fox," she said as she brushed her nightie off.  
  
Nick smirked. "Not what you said yesterday morning when we took a shower together." Nick gestured to himself and then Judy as he said, "Wet fox, wet bunny."  
  
The rabbit rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take care of this glass now," Judy stated as she got up from the bed. "You should really get up, Nick."  
  
Nick sat up and looked at her. As she turned to leave he said, "Oh, I'd follow that cottontail of yours anywhere, Carrots."  
  
"Like to get dressed so we can go to brunch?" she enquired as she trekked to the kitchen.  
  
Nick groaned and followed her, true to his word. "C'mon, Judy. I don't want to put on pants. Can't we just stay here? Besides, I'm not even hungry."  
  
Nick's stomach chose that precise moment to make a noise similar to that of an angry lion. The bastard.  
  
Judy set the cup in the sink and turned around to cross her arms. She thumped her foot expectantly. "Is that so?" she challenged.  
  
"C'mon, Carrots. I really don't want to go. I just want to spend the afternoon with no pants on doing absolutely nothing that requires more than 28 brain cells max. I'll literally do anything if it means I don't have to go out."  
  
"Fine. How about you cook us breakfast food and... I don't know... give me exactly five cuddles. While we watch _Mink_."  
  
Nick makes a show of groaning loudly and throwing his head back in disdain. "Seriously Carrots? Can't we just eat cereal? And isn't that the buddy cop show with the detective that has OCD? Hard pass."  
  
"C'mon it sounds good! Francine told me about it the other day. Also, we eat cereal almost every day. I need variety in my diet." Judy twitched her nose ever so slightly and let her ears droop back. She knew how to ham it up just enough for him. Judy folded her paws behind her back and said sweetly, "I'll even help with breakfast."  
  
Nick hugged her tightly and picked her up off the ground, as if she were an oversized plush toy. "Awe you know I can't resist you when you play up the cute factor. You play dirty, Carrots." Nick set her down. "I'll make breakfast as long as _Mink_ isn't involved. Final offer."  
  
"Alright, deal. But can I at least ask why? We can watch something else, of course. I know being on the beat kinda takes the fun out of buddy cop shows, but I still really like that stuff..."  
  
Nick starts to get some kitchen utensils out. "I know you do. And yeah, sure, you can ask. You're allowed to ask me anything... you know that. You know how we've met up with my ma for food a couple times?"  
  
"Mhm! I really like her! I know we just met not too long ago, but she seems like a really nice woman. She's also super funny. I can tell you get your dry wit from her."  
  
Nick rummaged around in the fridge for a couple things. He emerged with some almond milk, blueberries, syrup and margarine. "She also probably won't invite you over to her place for tea very soon, if ever. She's pretty embarrassed by it."  
  
Judy starts up the coffee machine as she asks, "Embarrassed? Why would she be?"  
  
Nick warms up a skillet on the stove. "Ehhh," the fox says delicately, "it's more or less how she keeps the place. She's got severe OCD, Carrots. And not the Hollywood counting and cleaning type. Yeah, that's part of it, but I've seen her rip out fur from scrubbing it clean. I've watched her frantically check every door, window and hazard in her house multiple times just to make sure no one can get in and nothing bad will happen. I've seen her put on new rubber gloves and disinfect the entire apartment until the chemicals start to burn your nose.  

“She used to have mental breakdowns because she couldn't control how messy I was when I played with my legos wrong as a kit or if I left laundry on the floor. I watched my dad walk out on her because she couldn't stop questioning the state of their 17 year marriage. She also had to see me walk out on her for a similar reason. OCD isn't some magic power that helps you solve crimes. It's a debilitating life ruiner. I'm not watching _Mink._ Shows like that are a joke." Nick turned around to mix the ingredients for pancake batter.  
  
Judy frowned. She walked over to Nick and scratched his back gently. "We won't watch it, then. I know a few of my siblings have OCD too, but nothing like what you describe. That must be pretty hard."  
  
"Yeah, it definitely isn't peaches and cream that's for sure," Nick set down the fork he was using to mix. His tail started to wag and he shimmied away from Judy. "Okay, no more back scratches if you want food. I can't multitask when you do that and you know it."  
  
Judy used her paw to flatten the now scruffy fur on Nick's back. Nick let out an involuntary chirp at the sensation. He blushed profusely and was thankful, not for the first time, that his red fur was able to mask it easily. "Okayyy, actually, no more touching until after we eat, Judy."

Nick poured some blueberry pancake batter onto the warm skillet. "I've got an idea. Have you seen _The_ _Andy Griffin Show_?" he asks.  
  
"Uh..." Judy thought for a moment. "I think... my grandpa likes it?"  
  
"You wound me, Carrots." Nick walked over to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. Judy didn't drink it or any other caffeine for that matter. Caffeine and rabbits do not mix very well. "I know 8 years isn't a massive age difference theoretically, but since you bunnies have kits so young, I can't believe the generational gap we have sometimes. My dad and I watched _Andy Griffin_ reruns together all the time when I was little. He was almost 43 and ma was 31 when they had me, though. Anyway, it's really good. Black and white buddy cop type show. You'd like it I think."  
  
"That sounds great to me!" Judy rummaged through some cabinets for place settings. "Also you're actually right... I hate to say it. That's pretty dang old for having your first kits by bunny standards. Mom and dad were 17 and 18 and fresh out of high school when they had me and the other first litter-mates. Now that I think about it... you're just about as close to my mom in age as you are me, old man."  
  
"Hey, I'm not surprised. Bonnie looks pretty young from what I've seen on muzzletime and in pictures." Nick places a stack of pancakes on each plate.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Judy asks.  
  
"Nah. I don't think Bonnie is into foxes. Besides, you're stuck with me forever, Carrots."  
  
Judy poured herself a glass of juice. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, we've bumped uglies and everything. It's pretty damn official, I’d say." Nick drenches his plate in syrup.  
  
Judy laughed. "I don't think that would necessarily make us 'official.' We started fooling around right after we got together!" Judy says as she spreads imitation butter on her pancakes.  
  
Nick quirked an eyebrow in concern. He picked up his plate, fork and coffee and set it down on the counter. He sat on a barstool and patted the one next to him expectantly. "Uh, Carrots, I think we need to sit down and have a good old-fashioned fireside chat about the nuances of bunny-fox relations... because I'm pretty sure something is lost in translation right now."  
  
Judy put away the syrup and margarine after getting what she wanted of it. "Okay!" Judy hopped up onto the seat next to Nick. She preferred cutting her pancakes with a fork and knife before eating them, so she made efforts to do so. "It's not like there's exactly a manual for this sort of thing. Bunnies and foxes typically don't... ya know," she says before clearing her throat.  
  
Nick hummed in agreement. "So here's what I think we both know. Bunnies and foxes, traditionally, mate for life-- yeah? Socially, in modern times, it's a little different... but that base concept is still there. I know we both have exes. And I'm not going to get mad about this, but uh... how do I phrase this? Well-- how far did you get with your other partners?"  
  
Judy cleared her throat and set her silverware down. "Sexually? Um. We are honestly pretty vanilla compared to some other mammals I've been with..."  
  
Nick nearly choked on his food. He sputtered, "What the hell? Seriously? What about the pred/prey play stuff though?"  
  
Judy blushed in embarrassment at his reaction. "While I will admit it's dirtier for us, due to the 'natural enemy' thing, um... I've definitely done that. Before."  
  
Nick collected himself. The conversation wasn't headed exactly where he expected, but he could roll with the punches. "So... what-- Judy, I seriously don't even know where to start here. Uh... what are you into, then, I guess?"  
  
Nick and Judy had several conversations about their sexuality before, hence the exploration of the pred/prey play and light restraint, but Nick really had no reason to believe it was something Judy had already experienced, either.  
  
"I'm into a lot of things, Nick. There's also a lot of things out there that interest me that I haven't tried, either. And things I’ve tried that I don’t care to ever do again"  
  
Nick gave up on the pancakes for the moment. "Um... a lot... of things huh?"  
  
Judy nodded. "If this conversation is uncomfortable, that's completely understandable, Nick. I know a few really good kink comparison web tools we could use to figure out what we are both into. A lot of them even have options to hide kinks that aren't compatible so we don't need to be embarrassed by anything."  
  
Nick's ears flattened against his skull. "Yeah I've heard of that kind of thing, but it’s not embarrassing or anything like that. You're talking to someone with a membership at Mystic Springs Oasis, Carrots."  
  
"Ugh... I can see the appeal of that place, don't get me wrong, but seeing strangers naked is still weird to me." Judy continued to work on her meal.  
  
Nick folded his paws in his lap. "Oh, but it's fine if you know them. That makes such a difference," he said facetiously.  
  
"It does! Minus changing in the precinct locker rooms, nudity isn't something I've ever shared with someone I don't care about fiercely. Even then, I know and care about almost all the officers, now! And I thought you said you wouldn't get mad at me, Nick. You got any other condescending things you want to say?"  
  
Nick swallowed thickly and got up to bag the rest of his pancakes. "No... I guess not. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to assume anything, honestly." Nick tossed the leftover pancakes in the fridge and made his way to the sink to rinse off his dishes.  
  
"Apology accepted!" Judy exclaimed before she went back to eating her pancakes. "I'm surprised you didn't finish. These are really good, Nick."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was or something. Thanks." He sat back down next her and propped an elbow onto the counter. He leaned his head into his paw and sipped his coffee.  
  
Judy's ears drooped back. "Hey Nick?"  
  
Nick glanced over at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"How about you?” the rabbit asks carefully. “Were you a virgin?"  
  
Nick leaned back in his chair. "Um. Yeah. You're... my 'first' I guess. I had this one girlfriend... Kameela. She's a raccoon. Really sweet girl, honestly. We fooled around quite a bit. We'd get each other off pretty regularly. Only other mammal I've given or received oral with, to be honest. Found out she had been cheating on me, though. I've since realized raccoons are pretty promiscuous overall in comparison to what I'm used to. But yeah. That was as close as I had gotten I suppose."  
  
Judy frowned. "I had no idea. I wish I would've known..."  
  
Nick shrugged. "Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry! Gosh. I just wish I would've known so I could have made things... special." Judy looked over at him and rested a paw on his forearm.  
  
Nick closed his eyes. "Judy?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"What the hell are we doing?" Nick pulled away from her gentle grasp and stood up. He grabbed her empty plate and glass so he could load the dishwasher.  
  
"What do you mean? Like besides having an awkward conversation over brunch in our underwear?"  
  
"I mean what even _are_ we." Nick gestures her and himself with a paw. "Because I honestly don't think I know anymore and I really thought I did. And I would like to know what your thoughts on the matter are, because clearly I don't know you nearly as well as I previously assumed."  
  
"What do you mean, Nick? Wait... are you seriously that mad at me because I've had other sex partners and you haven’t? That's not fair. I wouldn't be mad at you! I thought you of all people would understand."  
  
"Why? Because foxes are known for being sexual deviants? Because the word 'vixen' is synonymous with 'common street whore'?"  
  
"Are you calling me a whore right now? Seriously?" Judy questions with eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"No. You're not a whore. Misleading, maybe. But not a whore."  
  
"What the heck, Nick? When have I ever misled you??" Judy asks harshly as her ears flop backwards in her anger.

"I don't know! Maybe after quite a few months of going steady, after knowing each other for almost a couple years, you bring up how interested you are in knotting? About how much you've researched it and how you're so ready for it? How you begged and begged for weeks and weeks afterwards and how you were never so sure you wanted something in your entire life? Including becoming a _cop_? About how badly you wanted to try and how much it meant to you? Does any of that sound familiar to you at all?"  
  
Judy frowned. "What the heck does that have to do with any of this, Nick? If I remember correctly you're the one who wanted to be careful. You wanted to make sure it could even be done and spent those weeks trying to make me comfortable with the idea. I begged because you felt like you were going to break me! I'm not fragile."  
  
"I never said you were fragile. You're the exact opposite of fragile! Why do you even think foxes knot, Judy?"   
  
"It's natural selection. So the vixen and tod have higher chances of conceiving children."  
  
Nick crossed his arms and leaned up against the counter by the sink. He scoffs and looks up at the ceiling in disbelief. "No. I’m so mad at myself for assuming you actually knew. God... It's not just... a 'natural selection' Darwinism thing. Do you know why promiscuous women are called vixens?"  
  
"I'd imagine it's because old vixen mating habits are akin to the stereotypical femme fatale, who lures men in and sends them away again. She would use her scent to draw her mate in when she needed him."  
  
Nick closes his eyes and pinches the base of his snout in silent frustration. "Sort of. Do you know why though?"  
  
"Because vixens used their feminine wiles to mate only when they were ready? They take charge of their sexuality...?"  
  
Nick fell into a quiet, sardonic laughter. "Come on, time for a history/biology lesson I guess. I'll meet you in the living room in a second. I need a minute. I've gotta piss. I'm going to grab my robe. Do you want yours too?"  
  
Judy nodded. "Okay Nick... and no, I'm fine."  
  
Judy made her way to their living room and curled up on the couch. She was really confused at the tone of their conversation. She actually felt on the spot and slightly exposed. In her time alone she began to regret her refusal for another layer of clothing.  
  
Nick went into their en suite and used some mouth wash. He took a leak and threw on his robe before making his way into their small living room sitting down on the couch next to Judy.  
  
"Where do I even start..." Nick says as he looks at Judy.  
  
"You could start with why you're so mad at me. I don't even know what I've done. This isn't really fair, you know," Judy says softly as she curls in on herself, hugging her own legs to her chest.  
  
Nick sighs. "I'm not even mad at you at all, actually. I've never felt so stupid, Jude. I’m mad at myself and it’s making me lash out at you. It's all my fault, though, so don't worry about that. You didn't really do anything."  
  
"What's your fault? I'm really trying to follow your train of thought here, but I seriously don't even know what's wrong. You're acting like the world is ending."  
  
Nick stared straight in front of him. He spotted a picture of them together on the TV stand and focused on it. "Biology 101 it is, then. Foxes don't knot to ensure pregnancy or anything like that. Vixens can be impregnated without it, and knotting doesn't guarantee it either. Never has."  
  
Judy again rested a paw on one of Nick's forearms. Her nose twitched in curiosity. "Then why? Everything I read said otherwise."  
  
Nick got quieter, but Judy had no problem hearing him. "Intimacy. Foxes were and still are solitary animals. Vixens didn't 'lure' their mate to take charge of their sexuality. Vixens are just as territorial as tods, so this also meant they had their own place. Foxes live alone pretty frequently even still. Independence was and is really important to fox culture. It's the reason why so many of us move out of our parent's den before turning 18.  
  
"Vixens don't _just_ use their scent to attract their mate. Scent marking isn't just territorial, although that's why we do it to some degree. Our scent profile is our entire self. When a vixen used her scent to 'attract' her mate, she was telling him and only him it was time for them to have more children. To spend the winter together. For him to protect her, Judy. Hunt for her when she's too pregnant with child to do so herself. To give up her own personal space so she could share it with her mate and then their kits."  
  
Nick glances in Judy's direction. "Foxes don't knot to make sure gestation occurs. We do it to spend time together. Most of us consider it to be a built in snuggle session now. It's time for the pair to literally bond. To bring the vixen as much pleasure as possible before she had to endure the pain of carrying and having kits. Foxes didn't do it to make sure she didn't get away and wouldn't get pregnant. They do it because they don't want to leave each other. In that moment, they're both exactly where they want to be for as long as they possibly can. The bond is one of the highest forms of trust a fox can have."  
  
Judy sat up straight. She started to feel a little guilty. "So when you say I'm your first...?" She doesn't want to finish the thought.  
  
"You're also my last, yeah. Foxes don't knot to procreate. I'd have no reason to try so hard with you if that were the case. We can't even have kids. I really wanted to make sure our first time wouldn't hurt you because it's not supposed to. Vixens describe it as no better feeling on earth, and I wanted it to be really good for you."  
  
Judy formed a small 'o' with her mouth. "I see..." she said with a blush.  
  
Nick started to feel waves of shame wrack his body. "So, there you have it." He put his head in his paws. "I'm sorry I didn't talk about the birds and the bees sooner. I just assumed rabbits... that they were the same way. I know you also mate for life. You had taken to scent marking me so much, too. I just didn't know what else to think when you said you wanted to knot. I mean, I was surprised at how easily you... took to it. But I know they make toys for that sort of thing. I didn't even think about it as a size fetish or anything like that. I just want you to know that it's okay if you feel betrayed or... entrapped or something. Don't feel the same sort of, uh, obligation to me since you clearly don't think the same way. I'm sorry."  
  
Judy crossed her arms. "Okay, first of all, that’s not how chinning works. Chinning is a possession thing. Rabbits used to chin their food for cripes sake. It’s kind of embarrassing, actually. Second, it wasn’t a size thing, although that is an added bonus. I wanted to do it because I thought it would be important to you and I felt ready for it. Also… who said I don't feel the same way?"  
  
"You pretty much said so yourself, Judy." Nick sat up and made eye contact with her.  
  
Judy gestured the entire living room. "What do you call this, then?"

“Our living room.”

“No…”

Nick looked around. "Our apartment."  
  
"Exactly!" Judy crossed her arms  
  
"It's nice...?"  
  
"It's also ours."  
  
"Yep. We are both on the lease, Carrots. I was there when we signed it. Where are you going with this?"  
  
"We-- we aren't even married or anything!" She blushed deeply.  
  
"Carrots... was that furnished shoebox in Pangolin Arms your first place besides your family home in Bunnyburrow?" Nick enquired.  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't about to be homeless in Zootopia."  
  
Nick tapped his chin with a finger thoughtfully. "Judy I'm going to say a couple things that you might not be ready to hear..."  
  
Judy took a deep breath. "Okay."  
  
"This might be another culture shock, but for you this time. How many places do you think I've lived in?" the fox asked.  
  
Judy tilted her head. "I dunno... a lot? Like 6 or 7? You are old after all." She laughs at her own joke.  
  
"I've lost count. If I had to ballpark it, it'd be somewhere around 40… 45 maybe?"  
  
Judy's eyes widen. "Come again?"  
  
"Red foxes den, Judy. I've been 'homeless' many times before because I really don't care where I live, as long as I can consider it mine somehow."  
  
Judy blinked in surprise. "So with your exes...?"  
  
"I lived with a few of them that were canids, yeah. I’ve even lived with Finnick a couple different times."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nick nodded. "So... is this place a pretty big deal to you?"  
  
"Of course! We furnished it and painted it and have put up pictures and all our stuff is here!" Judy stood up and started to fidget uncomfortably. She tapped her foot against the floorboards.  
  
"Carrots."  
  
Judy continued on, "I mean- I spent weeks looking for this place. I know your heart wasn't as in it as much as mine, but I had no idea it meant so little to you, Nick. When you suggested we move in together... I didn't even know what to say!" She put her paws on her hips. "Honestly Nicholas, over a text message too. I shouldn't be so surprised--"  
  
"Judy," Nick said as he stood up. He put a finger over her lips made a 'shhh' noise. "I didn't know. I just thought you were excited because it was potentially your first real place." Nick made eye contact with her, trying to silently assure her that he didn’t mean anything bad by it.  
  
"No. Time for a little bunny lesson. I was excited because I thought we were building a life together, Nick. Gosh, I'm such a dumb bunny. Rabbits don't take mating as literally as you seem to. When rabbits get married, move in together, and start having children... it means they are mates. To mate means to actually have kits in bunny culture. Over time and with protection, it's also meant marriage and getting a place together too. In fact, it is _very_ rare for bunnies to move in together without getting hitched first."  
  
Nick leaned down and gave Judy a hug. "That sure does explain your hesitation. Hey Carrots?"  
  
Judy squeezed him back. "Yeah Nick?"  
  
"We are idiots. Foxes mate for life because we love each other. You're my mate, right?"  
  
"Are you seriously proposing to me mid-fight in our living room while in our underwear?"  
  
Nick let up a little so he could look at her. "No...?"  
  
Judy bopped him on the nose. "Good. Because living together before marriage has already made my mother extremely uncomfortable. She might have a heart attack if she found out this was how you proposed to one of her first-born children. But yeah, I'd have to say we are."  
  
Nick, relieved, let out a gigantic breath he didn't know he was holding in. "You've once again made me a very happy fox, Carrots."  
  
Judy laughed a little. "Are you as turned on as I am?"  
  
Nick took a whiff of the air. "From the smell of you? Almost maybe?"  
  
Judy's face dropped. "You can smell that?" she asks carefully.  
  
"What did you think I meant when I started telling you how good you smell...?"  
  
"I dunno! That you think I smell good? What was I supposed to think?"  
  
Nick scooped her up into his arms. "You know, I really used to think our communication was impeccable, but it could probably use some work," he said as he carried her to their bedroom.  
  
Judy nodded. "Starting now. Right now I really think we should consummate... whatever this is."  
  
Nick laughed and gently tossed her on the bed. "I agree. Anything else on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing else." Judy sits up and beams at him. "Just that I love you."  
  
Nick smiled back at her. "I love you too."

 

\----

 

Nick and Judy had taken their sweet time with their love-making. Rather than act urgently, primal even, like they had after a couple other arguments, this was much more tender. The pair used the precious time together to make up to each other for the painful, but brief, misunderstanding they had.

Nick currently had his arms wrapped around Judy, who was laying down on top of him. The two had been chatting idly for the past few minutes while knotted together. Nick’s phone started to play some kitschy French rap on the end table. Nick laughed and pet Judy’s back. “What a mood killer,” he stated.

Judy propped herself up on her forearms so she could look at Nick properly. “You didn’t make plans with Finnick today, d-did you?” she asked. Judy found herself wriggling with discomfort now.

“Nah. I have no idea what he wants,” Nick said as he moved a paw to her tail 

Judy bit her lip. “A-ah okay. Guess we’ll find out soon enough. Hey Nick?”

“Hmm?” 

“D-does this happen to vixens too?" Judy pants out. She finds herself moaning as she clenches her Kegel muscles around Nick's cock repeatedly. Due to the knot, she's unable to thrust against him like she wants to, but what little she's able to move feels amazing just the same.

Nick shrugged. “Beats me. I don’t know shit about vixen g-spots, Carrots. I’ve got absolutely no experience with female fox genitalia.”

Judy sits up and places her paws on Nick's abs. She continues to gyrate against him with earnest. The fox cups her breasts in his paws and teases her nipples with his thumbs.

In no time at all, Judy finds herself climaxing for the third time that afternoon. She lies back down on Nick’s body, head snuggling into the cream fur of his toned chest. “I can see what you mean now, though.”

“By what?”

“Snuggle time is awesome and completely underrated,” Judy says as she closes her eyes. “I can’t wait to shower, though.”

“I could just give you a tongue bath,” Nick says before licking the top of her head.

“Ew, gross. Not the same.”

“Hey, don’t knock it 'til you try it, Carrots.”

“And you’ve tried it?” Judy asks.

“No, but I do think I’d like it. You’re quite tasty.”

“Gosh that’s dirty,” Judy shudders at the thought.

“Kind of appealing, yeah?” Nick asks.

“In a way? It’s so weird that you think I taste good. I mean it makes sense, but it’s also a little dark.”

“Didn’t that occur to you the first time I went down on you? I know I certainly thought about it. And think about it in general. Seeing as going down on you is one of my favorite things to do in the whole world.” 

“Maybe the first time you… opened your mouth up wide. I guess.” Judy blushed. 

Nick grinned sheepishly. “The first time I opened wide huh? Were you afraid this big ol’ fox mouth would gobble you up?”

Judy laughed at his feeble attempts to be scary. “Not at all. You’re probably one of the least threatening predators I know. You're an omnivore who chooses not to eat meat.”

“That’s fair.” Nick rocked his hips a little tentatively. “Oh look, there it goes.”

Judy panted with desire. She moved her own hips in response when Nick stopped moving his. Nick grabbed onto her in order to try and get her to stop. “Ah ah ah, Judy... that smarts. I’m crazy sensitive right now.” 

“S-sorry. My body seems to be ready for round four.” She attempted to slow her breathing and ceased thrusting against him.

Nick grabbed hold of her ass and squeezed. “Bunnies are so lucky.”

“Hey, foxes have it pretty good too. I’m sure lots of guys would kill to be able to stay hard for this long.”

Nick laughed and finally pulled out when his knot shrunk enough. “You’ve got a point there. You want to finish up?”

“Oh, sure!” Judy rolled off of Nick and onto her back. She started to finger herself fervently.

Nick sat up and eyed her top to bottom and back again. “ _God_ you’re a sexy bunny. Not what I meant, actually.” Nick nestled his head in between her legs and brushed her paw aside. He licked her vulva and teased her clitoris with his paw.

“Guess what?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“You’re full of my spunk, and now I’m going to lick you clean,” he stated with a smirk. Judy moaned at the thought of this.

Nick moved his paw and replaced it with the tip of his tongue. He started to enthusiastically lap at Judy’s clitoris, much to her satisfaction.

“N-nick, please. Please please please,” Judy begged after a couple minutes of this. Nick grinned broadly. He moved his tongue to her throbbing vagina and started to lick out his own semen, mixed with her climaxes. Nick's loads were huge in comparison to his tiny mate. Vixens had bigger vaginas, he had no doubt. Excess semen always dripped right out of Judy's then gaping opening after he pulled out. 

Judy grabbed onto the sheets and cried out when he started to enter her deeper. She said Nick's name like a mantra and begged him not to stop. Nick held her hips down when she started to grind against his muzzle involuntarily. After licking her clean, Nick moved his mouth back to her sensitive clit.

He carefully inserted a finger into Judy as he began to lick at her again, gently moving the digit in and out of her. Judy took this opportunity to fuck herself on the appendage as hard as she could manage. “Nick-- Nick _please_ ,” she panted.

Nick used his free paw to gently pet the inside of her thigh. Judy raked her little claws into the fur on his head. “More! God I _need_ more! I need you so bad,” Judy begged as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. Nick wasted no time to comply and inserted another finger along with the first one. He crooked the fingers in a come-hither motion, which made his finger pads rub against her g-spot.

“F-f-fuck!” She called out. “I’m so close. I’m _so_ close Nick. A-ah… yes!” Judy usually got really vocal during intercourse, especially when Nick wasn't able to make efforts to silence her. Nick hummed happily. He loved pleasing his bunny. The action was felt against her sex. “Nick!” she screamed out as she began to climax. Nick moaned and inhaled deeply when he felt her contract against his fingers. He quickened the movement of his paw, trying to milk her orgasm.

Nick stopped licking her and, with fingers still inside her, moved so he was face to face with Judy. Her eyes were closed as she rode out her orgasm. He kissed her deeply as he continued to slowly thrust his fingers. Soon, he removed them and made a point to suck on them. ”Mmm, tasty.”

Judy opened her eyes in time to watch him clean off his paw. Nick sat up on the bed and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. “You’re so dirty, Nick.”

“Yeah, we could use a shower,” he said before licking Judy’s muzzle clean of the fluids their kiss had left behind.

Judy laughed. “I was thinking about a bath instead now, but that isn’t what I meant.”

“Hey what can I say? I just love eating my bunny.” Nick grinned at her.

Judy closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, completely blissed-out. She felt like she was floating. After coming down from the after-glow of her climax, she said, “You should probably see what Finnick wanted. I think he texted you too, so it must be pretty important.”

Nick kissed her on the top of her head before grabbing his cell phone. He laid down next to her and scrolled through a few messages.

“We’re free on Tuesday, right?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah, pretty sure. What’s up?”

“Finnick is getting married. He wants to know if we can come.” 

Judy sat up and stared at Nick. “Seriously? Am I being punk’d?” 

“Nah, you’re not. If you count stereotypical fox courtship, he’s been with his lady for… 9 years? I want to say? It’s been a long-time coming, honestly.” Nick moved his arms up to stretch his body. He stood up and cracked his back.

“9 years? How am I just hearing about this now? Also what-- after all that time together they’re just going to get married at the courthouse?” Judy also stood up.

“Yeah, I mean neither of them really have any family to speak of. I’m pretty sure everyone related to Finnick is dead and his lady doesn’t have a much better situation. They really just need a couple of witnesses I think.”

“That still doesn’t explain how I’ve known Finnick for two years and have never met this mystery woman.” Judy starts to walk to their bathroom so she can fill up the tub. The luxury of having her own bathroom was something she never knew she needed, but now couldn't imagine living without one. She had used community bathrooms her entire life.

Nick follows after her and says, “Yeah, that’s because she’s been in the slammer the past four years or so. Released a little early on good behavior I guess.” 

After starting the water, Judy sat on the edge of the tub and reached down to make sure the temperature was hot enough. “Okay… so he’s going to marry a criminal? How did they even meet?”

Nick shrugged. “Me, actually. She was his 30th birthday present. It was a dumb prank. I have a twisted sense of humor and younger me was also an idiot.”

“She’s a prostitute?” Judy asks with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah. I mean... not anymore. She can’t afford to get caught again. She’s pretty cool, actually. I think you’d like her.” Nick got into the tub and sat down. 

“I’m sure I would. I like most people." Judy stood up in the tub until the water was high enough to cover the jacuzzi jets. She turned the water off and flipped the jets on. 

“I really like the view here, Carrots," Nick said as he gawked openly at her ass. It was one of his favorite parts of her.

“Yeah? You like being eye level with my fluff butt?” she asked. The rabbit made a show of wiggling her tail quickly before she sat down between Nick’s legs.

Nick cooed and squeezed her tight in his arms. “Yes! You’re so cute!”

Judy grumbled, “I’m not cute.”

In a sing-song voice, he said, “Yes you are. You’re so cute. Cute cute cute.” Nick cupped her hips. “Also, you have a _massive_  ass and I love any opportunity I have to stare at it.”

“Gee, thanks,” she retorts, voice laced with sarcasm. “You’re the most romantic mammal I’ve ever met.” 

“What? It’s a compliment! Your ass is amazing, Carrots. It’s out of this world.” Nick rubbed his muzzle against the side of her face affectionately. He soon let go of her to scrub a bar of soap against a wet wash cloth. 

“Thank-you Nicholas. I’m glad you like my butt so much.” Judy laughed at him. 

“You’re welcome!” Nick began to wash Judy’s back. “Oh, by the way, would you be interested in having dinner with Finnick and the missus tonight?”

“Sure! I’d love to meet her. When’d she come home anyway? Today?” Judy leaned forward so Nick could reach her lower back. The two fell into a routine. Nick loved washing her up when they took baths together.

“Little over a week ago I think. I had been wondering why I hadn’t heard from Finn in a few days, but I think it’s safe to say they probably fucked so much he didn’t have time to talk.”

“I don’t blame him. I can’t imagine being separated from you for that long.” Judy frowned.

“Considering how much attention your cute little bunny cunny needs, we’d need a lot longer than a few days probably.”

“...did you seriously just refer to my genitals as a ‘bunny cunny'?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. I did.” 

“Uh huh.” Judy turned around and grabbed Nick into a headlock.

Nick fumbled around. “C’mon! We were having such a wonderful moment!” 

“Yeah... it’s such a shame you had to ruin it. Now we have to wrestle.”

“...Uncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Wow, sorry this one is a little dialogue-heavy. Serious chats and all that. Chapters 2-4 will be coming shortly to a screen near you. Please feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed it and write me a little comment if you have anything you’d like to say! 
> 
> I oftentimes include a little trivia, so I’ll always be doing that here:
> 
> 1\. The title The Seal of Solomon is in reference to a biblical ring that Solomon would use to talk to animals and demons. This concept inspired the title of the animal behavior text aptly named King Solomon’s Ring by Konrad Lorenz. Lorenz is my favorite animal behaviorist, and the book is very accessible for anyone to read, even if you aren’t very science savvy. Lorenz was known for giving animals human attributes (a big no-no now). He said things such as animals were “husband and wife” as an example. Very good stuff. He was a kooky guy and his house was basically a zoo. 
> 
> 2\. The hope with this series is to blend the science we think we know about animals and the humanity that our society has. Konrad Lorenz is a great bridge here because he was a scientist who described some behaviors he observed as pretty anthropomorphic. So I’ve definitely taken some liberties in this series about why certain animals do certain things. Also with general anatomy and such, considering everyone is bipedal in Zootopia. 
> 
> 3\. Another big trend throughout will be the abolishment of stereotypes, which was also a heavy theme in the movie. 
> 
> 4\. If you haven’t checked out the app “Zootopia: Crime Files” -- I highly recommend it. It’s a point and click game Disney released a few months ago where Nick and Judy are on the beat and solving crimes together. It’s pretty fun! You have to input your age at the start, so I find a lot of it fairly challenging at times for what it is. Some of the story elements from this game will find their way into my story, so if you play I hope you’ll be able to pick up on them. 
> 
> 5\. I did utilize a lot of minor characters from different Zootopia books and things for the series, so maybe some of you will notice them.
> 
> 6\. This story was supposed to originally be a character study of my favorite character, Finnick, and a one-shot at best. It has mutated into a monster. Please send help.


	2. Finnick's the Name, You're Wearin' it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick hates a lot of things, but his birthday is pretty far up there on the list of shit that sucks. After he meets someone unexpected, his opinion on them begins to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief rape mention in this chapter. 
> 
> Finnick POV
> 
> Just in time for Valentine's! Enjoy, y'all.

Finnick hated his birthday. It was never anything special. If anything, his birthday usually just served as a reminder that he was one year closer to dying and didn't really have much to show for it. Today, he was turning thirty. He found himself sitting on his couch and watching some home improvement show in his boxers and a t-shirt. By watching, he really meant turning it on and falling asleep almost immediately. The married suckers on these shows made him laugh and also easily put him to sleep, due to the fact that they were usually boring and pretentious douchebags.  
  
He is woken up by the sound of his doorbell ringing and grumbles some expletives. He's grumpy because he has to get up, but he’s mostly upset because he has to put on pants.  
  
Finnick rubs the sleep from his eyes, hops into some shorts and turns off the television. He grabs the bat he keeps next to his door and yells as he opens it, "Who is it??"   
  
Finnick scoffs when he sees who it is. A vixen he doesn't actually know, but looks vaguely familiar. The vixen is a hooker, no doubt. A golden marble, by the look of her. The color morph of her fur is striking white with patches of cream. It's pretty rare considering she's clearly a hybrid of some kind. She's wearing a very short, black bodycon dress, red lipstick, fake eyelashes and gaudy fake jewelry. She reeks of scent blocker and expensive perfume. She seems initially surprised by Finnick's deep voice but quickly recovers her facade.  
  
"Hello handsome," the vixen says. She crouches down and makes a show of revealing more of her cleavage at Finnick's eye level. Finnick cautiously lowers his bat. He is pretty damn sure she's just a streetwalker at this point.  
  
She gently takes a finger and lifts Finnick's chin slightly to make eye contact with him. "I hear it's someone's birthday today. I'm here for the party," she says with a sultry voice and a wink.  
  
Finnick groans. Despite the stereotypes, he's a one-mammal guy through and through. Finnick is into just about any girl with a pulse aesthetically, but hasn't dared take anyone to bed yet. Sure, he's dated a few mammals here and there, but has never made it past some heavy kissing. He finds women beautiful, but knows they're also a ton of trouble.  
  
Finnick tosses the bat into his apartment to try and make her more comfortable. He may not want to talk to her very much, but he can tell she's relatively harmless at least. "Look lady--" he starts gently, "I know my buddy Nick hired you because he's got a dumb sense of humor and he's a complete asshole, but I'm not interested. There's no party. You should beat it."  
  
"C'mon Baby," she moves her paw up to his cheek. "Your friend really wanted me to be here to celebrate. We've got the next three hours to do whatever you want, Sugar."  
  
"Alright," Finnick starts, "Whatever I want for three hours huh? I want you to stop touching me. Stop using those god awful pet names. Call me Finnick and come inside for a drink."  
  
The vixen smiles, retracts her paw and stands. "Oh, I like a man who knows what he wants. Lead the way, Finnick."  
  
Finnick rolls his eyes and opens the door a bit wider. He starts to retreat back into his apartment. "Just shut and lock it behind you," he says without commitment while walking inside.  
  
The vixen crosses the threshold and does what he asks. "Sit anywhere you want," Finnick says as he gestures the living room. She opts for the couch. It's an old green affair but it looks comfortable despite its obvious age. His place is small, but fairly inviting. He doesn't have many luxuries, but he's definitely got all the basics covered.  
  
Finnick calls out from the kitchen, "I've got water, unsweetened ice tea, or orange juice." He pours himself a glass of tea.  
  
She quirks an eyebrow and says, "I've already got a water, but thanks." She never accepts drinks on the job as a rule, but is grateful for the offer. It surprises her he's not offering alcohol like most other clients do.  
  
Finnick comes out from the kitchen and sets his glass on the coffee table. He takes a seat next to her and asks, "So what do I call you?"  
  
"The name's Ruby," she says with a smile.  
  
Finnick shakes his head in disbelief. "Sure it is. Alright Ruby, I ain't gonna judge you for your line of work seein’ as mine isn't so noble itself, but I seriously just gotta ask... why the hell would a vixen like you be subjecting yourself to the likes of crummy guys like me?"  
  
She leans back and laughs heartily, almost unbefitting of her lithe and feminine form. "You pretty much answer your own question there, Finnick. I'm young and attractive. I'm just giving guys like you what you all want-- meaningless sex with a raunchy and voluptuous vixen." The last word is formed through her teeth; said as a slur. Unfortunately, females of all sorts got called this, but especially actual female foxes. And when you're a hooker? Well...  
  
Finnick sighs. He takes a sip of tea before speaking again, "It's not anything I want, no offense. You're pretty and all, but I don't fuck around with our whole 'mate for life' schtick. I'm sure you don’t even see many foxes anyway... am I right?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. Not as many as speciest shitheads who just want to slap around a bad vixen for a while, but foxes of all sorts come to me in pretty large numbers too." She crosses her legs.  
  
Finnick frowns.  
  
Ruby responds by chuckling a bit. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Finnick. And what exactly is your line of work?"  
  
Finnick rubs the back of his neck with a paw sheepishly. "I run cons. I always have. I cheat mammals out of their money and they don't expect anything less from me either. Yet... they all seem to fall for it still.”

"So," Ruby looks at him, "We're just a sly tod and a vixen whore sitting around on a Saturday night. What ever should we do?"  
  
Finnick laughs. He suggests, "Play poker?"  
  
Ruby scoffs. "As if. I never play poker with a fox I don't know."  
  
Finnick smiles. "Cribbage?"  
  
Ruby mock-gasps and exclaims, "Cribbage? A man after my own heart. Of course I'll play cribbage! Now there’s a game I haven’t played in years." Ruby laughs with Finnick. She's only half kidding. Many foxes love strategy games. While they often opt for more solitary activities like puzzles or brainteasers, strategy games allow foxes to play with others in one of the ways they know best. They are clever, after all.  
  
Finnick gets up and grabs his drink. "Come on into the kitchen. I've got a card table set up."  
  
Ruby picks up her purse and follows him there. Finnick grabs a cribbage board and deck of cards from a cabinet in the kitchen.  
  
Ruby quips, “Games in a kitchen cabinet huh?"  
  
Finnick starts setting things up. "Yeah, why not? Poker night is a fairly regular thing at my place. Between that and playing games with Nick while we talk business, my card table gets quite a bit of traffic. Match 5?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Muggins?"  
  
Finnick scoffs. "Obviously."  
  
They cut the deck and start play. Finnick and Ruby play and chat idly for the next couple hours. Ruby stumbles around the rules a couple times in the beginning, but catches back onto it quickly. Finnick later asks as he shuffles the deck, "So is your name actually Ruby?"  
  
Ruby’s lips form a thin line at the question. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to, Finnick. It's Ruby Silver to you."  
  
Finnick nearly howls with laughter. "Lord above-- do people actually buy that?? I mean I get that you're a hybrid and all, but Ruby Silver? Come on."  
  
Ruby smiles. "I'm actually surprised you picked up that I'm a hybrid. Most mammals don't care to know the difference." They easily go back to play, using the rest of Finnick's time this way.  
  
When the three hours are up, she pulls out her business card and hands it to Finnick. It just has a phone number on it. She puts on her sultry facade again, "I had a lot of fun. Let me know if you ever need a partner again. We can even do it off the clock." Ruby winks at Finnick before seeing herself out of his place with an exaggerated sway of her hips.  
  
Finnick locks his front door and heads back into the living room. He slips out of his shorts and jumps back onto the couch. He's dumbfounded she has a card. He lays back and studies it briefly before quickly deciding to add the number to his phone.  
  
Finnick drops the card onto his coffee table and texts Nick.  
  
Finnick: Some sense of humor you have, asshole.  
  
Nick: Awe c'mon birthday boy. She's totally your type.  
  
Finnick: A hooker?  
  
Nick: She's someone who knows what she wants and how to get it. You're into that fiercely independent shit. Also I deserve a thank-you. You clearly made use of the time.  
  
Finnick: You're lucky I don't come over there and kill you.  
  
Nick: What the hell did you two do anyway?  
  
Finnick: Cribbage. She wouldn't play poker with me because she didn’t know me. She seems pretty cool, to be honest. Told me she wants to do it again off the clock sometime.  
  
Nick: Seriously? You get her number?  
  
Finnick: Yeah. How'd you find this chick anyway?  
  
Nick: I know everyone, remember?  
  
Finnick: Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm going back to shitty tv. See you tomorrow.  
  
Nick: See ya. Happy birthday.  
  
Finnick tossed his phone aside on the couch. He flipped on the tv again, eyeing the card once more. "What am I getting into..." he mutters as he picks up the phone to shoot her a text.

  
\----

  
Ruby and Finnick fall into a routine and play games most Tuesday nights. Ruby does cancel on occasion when a client wants her, but usually Tuesday is one of her slower days. She has historically treated it as a night off, but sometimes a client will entice her with an offer she can't refuse.  
  
Over time, Ruby begins to accept drinks from Finnick. Finnick is shocked the first time she asks for some juice. God knows what sorts of things men have probably tried to slip in her drinks in the past. Later, Finnick learns that Ruby loves juice of all kinds, and really enjoys the grass juice joint in town, The Green Horn. Finnick forgives her for her misguided beverage choices, but could never imagine trying something like that.  
  
Him though? Finnick just drinks water and tea mostly... if anything. Finnick swore off alcohol a long time ago, Ruby later learns. He claims it's because he's small and therefore has an embarrassing tolerance level, but Ruby also has reason to believe this isn't true. One of her best friends is a ferret about his size who repeatedly drinks Ruby under the table if they try to go drink for drink.  
  
What she doesn't know is that fennec foxes have crazy livers and actually can't tolerate alcohol very well. He doesn't need to drink many fluids at all as long as he eats some nuts and berries regularly. Which he doesn't do. Finnick isn’t into grazing.  
  
Tuesdays become a really important part of Ruby's routine. She doesn't let Finnick into her personal life much at all, but she does eventually drop the husky voice, swaying hips and batting eyes when she's around him. She continues to wear revealing clothing, use scent blocker and perfume, and go by her alias, however. Finnick doesn't mind at all. Everyone is entitled to shit. He just assumes that's how she is.  
  
Ruby gets a call from Finnick around four in the afternoon on one such Tuesday. The pair have been playing games together for a little over eight months at this point.  
  
Ruby picks up the phone. "Hey Finnick! We don't meet up for another couple hours. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Ruby," Finnick starts, "I'm real sorry but I have to cancel on you tonight. Nick and I got an opportunity in Tundratown that's way too good to pass up on. The guy's a real big shot and insists on wining and dining while talking shop, so I'll be there a while."  
  
Ruby feigns disinterest. She's a little hurt by it but tries not to let it show in her voice. Finnick has only ever canceled once before and also gave plenty of warning. "It's fine Finn! I've certainly done enough last minute cancellations for the both of us. I get it. Be careful, alright? Those Tundratown mobster types are not mammals you want to get on the wrong side of."  
  
Finn sighs. He can tell he's made her upset. "I feel real bad about it. I know you were looking forward to it probably as much as I was. Tell you what- I want to take you out to dinner to make up for it. You free any time this week?"  
  
Ruby replies, "Tomorrow is good. Wednesdays are usually pretty slow and I'm currently not scheduled to see anyone."  
  
"Sounds perfect. Should I meet you there?"  
  
"No. You can pick me up. I kinda wouldn't mind the surprise if you pick somewhere to go."  
  
Finnick's eyes widen a little. "Are you sure? I know you said you don't like guys over at your place."  
  
"I'm sure, Finn. I trust you. And Finn?"  
  
"Yeah Ruby?"  
  
"It's Shiloh. My name is Shiloh Cunningham. You can call me that. I'll text you my address."  
  
"Alright. Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, Shiloh."  
  
"Bye Finn." Shiloh hangs up her phone and nearly squeals in delight.  
  
Somewhere in the midst of all their game nights, the two foxes forged a tentative friendship. She was excited at the notion of being able to trust another mammal enough to let them see her for who she really is. She, like so many other foxes, knew many people but very few she considered close.  
  
Finnick shared the same sentiment. He was less friendly than her but still had many contacts; only a couple of which he called friends.  
  
He smiled as he saw the ping of Ruby's address come across his phone. He went in and changed her contact info to "Shiloh Cunningham."  
  
The thought of being out in public with her tomorrow night made the meeting with Mr. Big a little more bearable. Shiloh was right, the mob wasn't something he often liked to get entangled with. But the food was good and the job paid well.  
  
Finnick and Nick piled into his van later on that evening when they concluded their business. Nick buckled up and crossed his arms. "So... Finnick."  
  
"Yes Nicholas?" Finnick started the car.  
  
Nick eyed him sideways. "You seemed a little off in there. You gonna be able to do this?"  
  
Finnick rolled his eyes and headed toward Happytown. Nick lived in a seedy little apartment there on the 14th floor with thin walls and shoddy plumbing. "Yeah, I'm fine. This con isn't even the worst thing we've ever done for him. You know how much I hate those fancy dinners. And dealing with the mob in general," Finnick says with finality.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows. Finnick could tell he wasn't buying it. "Fine," Finnick started again, "I had to cancel on Ruby tonight. To make it up to her I invited her out to dinner tomorrow."  
  
"You've never seen her outside your apartment. What did she say, Finn?" Nick leaned back in his seat.  
  
"She said yes. She also told me her name. Her honest-to-God first and last name. And she texted me her address so I could pick her up to, and I quote, 'surprise' her."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Shit. I totally thought she was off the table, man."  
  
"I don't know, Nick. I did too." Finnick huffed and loosened his grip on the wheel. "I don't know if it means anything-"  
  
Nick barked a laugh and slapped his knee. "Finn, buddy, she told you her fucking name and wants to be seen in public with you of all people so of course it means something. Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Nowhere you like, that's for sure. She's a real fox, Nick. I dunno... probably some place Downtown. Haven't thought about it a lot."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it. You're trying to impress her," Nick accuses.  
  
Finnick growls. "If I wasn't driving I'd reach over and slap you."  
  
"Hasn't stopped you before," Nick taunts.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Finnick leans over and punches Nick in the shoulder. "I don't try to impress anyone and you know it."  
  
"Yeah but Downtown?? Jesus Finnick. You hate Downtown."  
  
"She lives in Savannah Central, Nick. It makes sense. There's plenty of good places Downtown. I don't want to drag her up to Rainforest District or something just to get some food cart tacos."  
  
"Savannah? No shit."  
  
"Pegged her for Happytown? Nah, she actually does well for herself, unlike you. Speak of the devil..." Finnick drove through the district limits of Happytown. It was the type of place you immediately knew when you saw it. It housed the great majority of the slums of Zootopia. Mostly predators lived in the neighborhood. Poverty still wracked a great deal of the predator community, despite the collar ban and so-called equal rights that had been in place for a few decades.  
  
Nick shrugged. "You know I don't give a shit about where I live. I just like having money. Life’s all about the experience, baby!"  
  
"Your 'experience' is going to get you killed one day. You know that?"  
  
"Whatever, Finn." Nick brushed him off. "Anyway is it a date? If it works out, you and the missus could double sometime." Nick leaned in and nudged Finnick with his elbow.  
  
Finnick shrugged Nick off. "No clue. Even if it was, I wouldn't want to be caught dead with your newest side piece."  
  
"Hey, Kameela isn't perfect or anything, but at least I'm not with Spencer anymore. Talk about a hot-head. What is it with wolves and the howling??" Nick unbuckled before Finnick stopped completely. Finnick slammed on the brakes while going about five miles per hour, but it was jarring enough to send Nick to the floor. "Asshole."  
  
"Eh tell me something I don't know. If you ask me, Spencer was better. Raccoons are weird as fuck," Finnick said as he shifted into park.  
  
Nick gathered himself off the floor of the van. "Well, it's a good thing no one asked you. Besides, she doesn't even like trash, Finn. That's like saying all weasels are cheats and all foxes are sly."  
  
"All of em I know are. Now get out."  
  
Nick opened the door. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. See ya, Nick."

  
\----  
  
  
The next day, Finnick headed to Shiloh's apartment in Savannah Central in his van. He genuinely wasn't one to try and impress anyone, so he was dressed in a typical t-shirt and shorts combo she had most definitely seen him in before.  
  
He knocked on her door and was pleasantly surprised by Shiloh's appearance when she opened up. She swapped her typical skimpy dresses, gaudy costume jewelry and red lips for a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, a Screeching Weasel tank, pleather jacket, and styled her fur into a faux hawk.  
  
"Hold on Finn, I just have to grab my purse. Come on in,” she greeted.  
  
Finnick walked inside and sat in an armchair at her insistence. Finnick wasn't the type to snoop where he didn’t belong, but he did take the opportunity to look around the living room. She seemed to collect eclectic pop art and weird figurines. Shiloh retreated into her bedroom and came out a couple minutes later after applying some black lipstick, eyeliner and snatching her purse.  
  
Finnick blinked a couple times. "Shiloh, you look badass. No-- you look super mega hot. Damn.”

Shiloh shrugged. "You know me, Finn. I almost always pick out punk when I'm in charge of music, so my look shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Besides, I usually dress way sexier than this!"  
  
Finn shook his head. "No, you usually dress like a hooker. And you usually also wear a shit ton of scent blocker and perfume. I'm officially a huge fan of this new 'Shiloh Couture' scent you've got going on. C'mon, let's get going, I'm hungry."  
  
Foxes historically relied on scent to find their mate every year, and scent profiling was a pretty big deal to them. Getting a whiff of Shiloh for the first time made her just that much more appealing to Finnick. Finnick absolutely hated strong artificial smells like perfume, and scent blocker was even worse. Scent blocker wasn't just the absence of smell. If such a thing as negative smell existed, it would be scent blocker.   
  
Shiloh smiled and followed him out of her apartment. Finnick wasn't the least bit chivalrous and that suited her just fine.  
  
Shiloh closed and locked her front door. She did a little half jog to catch up to Finnick down the hall. "Where are you taking me anyway?" she asked when she got in step with him.  
  
Finnick laughed and said, "It's a surprise. You said so yourself!"  
  
Shiloh and Finnick walked outside and got into his trusty old van. "Ugh Finn," she said as buckled up, "You should really do something about this van. I can't believe I'm going to be seen in this turd colored shit-mobile you call your preferred method of transportation."  
  
Finn started the car and said, "For your information, I actually call her Duchess, thank-you very much. Also you should really apologize to her before I dump your ass in some alley somewhere."  
  
Shiloh hackled a laugh. "I'd feel right at home and you know it."  
  
Finnick rolled his eyes and said, "Right, I forgot there isn't an alley in town that you haven't given someone a blowjob in, my mistake."  
  
Shiloh exclaimed, "Hey! I'll have you know that I am a classy lady! I only solicit sexual acts in alleys, I don't actually perform them there! ...unless the pay is really good. And there's a dumpster to hide behind. Which is rare-- to never--"  
  
"Alright alright, I get it." Finnick took pity on her and cut her off. "I'm sorry I implied you were anything but a classy courtesan."  
  
"As if, Finn. Courtesans serve really rich people, and if I had that kind of pull I wouldn't be living in my shithole in Savannah Central. I'm a beck and call girl at best; don't give me too much credit."  
  
Finn sighed. "Honestly, if it weren't for speciesist bastards you'd be a courtesan and you know it. You clean up something fierce."  
  
Shiloh smiled and pat his head, which surprised him. Neither of them were very touchy. "Thanks Finn. Now about Duchess-"  
  
"You still haven't apologized, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry Duchess." Shiloh stroked the dash lovingly. "But she needs a paint job."  
  
Finn said, "Alright, I'll get right on that." He pulled into a Downtown parking garage and found a spot on the second level.  
  
Shiloh turned to Finnick after unbuckling her seatbelt. "Can I be frank?"  
  
Finnick deadpanned, "Sure, if you prefer it to Shiloh."  
  
Shiloh snickered. "Alright, seriously though, is this a date?"  
  
Finnick quirked an eyebrow and said, "I thought we established a long time ago that I was way out of your league and your price range, but it can be a date, sure."  
  
"You're such a flatterer. And we never established anything. Seriously Finn... I don't fuck around with shit like this. Is it a date or not?"  
  
Finnick nodded his head yes. "Yeah, that would be fun."  
  
Shiloh clapped her paws together. "Perfect! Let the courtship begin!"  
  
Finnick groaned loudly. "What do you call the last few months? Even by fox standards we are already moving slow. At this rate I'll be lucky to hold your paw in another year."  
  
Shiloh gasped mockingly, holding a paw to her chest in fake exasperation. "Finnick! I'll have you know that I am a _lady_ and expect to be treated as such!" She got out of the car and met him around the back. Shiloh wiggled her fingers a little and said, "I'm kidding, we can hold paws. But we are taking it slow."  
  
Finnick grumbled something incoherent and reached up to hold her. They started to stroll towards the staircase in the garage. Shiloh said, "Spending time with you has meant a lot to me, and I'm really proud to call you a friend, Finn. You're a good mammal when you want to be. I'm also honestly just... shocked you even want to go out in public with me, I guess. Like you're a tough, mysterious guy but you're also so cool with holding paws with some whore."  
  
Finnick squeezed her paw in reassurance. "Let me level with you for a second. You're not just some hooker, Shiloh. Yeah, so what, you're a sex worker. It's a living. It's an honest to god living and a way to have a roof over your head and food to eat, so fuck anyone who thinks otherwise. You're an amazing vixen and I'm happy that I know you too. I'm literally floored that you want to go on a date with me. You're hot and funny and awesome. Now how about we stop with the heavy shit for a while and just enjoy this for what it is, okay? We can have a pity party circle jerk some other time."  
  
Shiloh nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Finn. I know no one would believe me, but you're really sweet."  
  
Finnick shrugged a little. “I've got a reputation to maintain, but deep down I'm a gentlefox I guess."  
  
The two foxes made their way out of the garage and onto the streets of Downtown Zootopia.  
  
Shiloh broke their brief silence, "I'm half tempted to start guessing places, but I’m honestly excited about the surprise."  
  
Finnick responded, "We are a little over two blocks away, if that narrows it down at all."  
  
Shiloh thought for a moment and after a beat she perked up. "Finn! Are you taking me to Manny's Deli?"  
  
Finn beamed. "Yes I am. Thank God you like it. Nick is a vegetarian by choice and it seriously makes me want to gag. With such easy access to meat, you'd think we'd all eat it as much as possible. It's so fucking good."  
  
Shiloh got a little skip in her step at the thought of Manny's rotisserie chicken sub. "I can't believe you actually know an omnivore that chooses to be veg. He's missing out. Honestly, the only better deli in all of Zootopia is a hole in the wall in Happytown called-"  
  
"Pastrami Joe's," they both said at once.  
  
Finnick looked up at her admiringly. "Shiloh?"  
  
"Yeah Finn?"  
  
"You fucking rock."  
  
"Yeah, I know it. You're pretty cool too."  
  
The two walked in companionable silence. When they started walking along a main road, Shiloh began to notice disgusted stares being directed towards her. This scenario wasn't uncommon for her, but usually it didn't happen too often when she was just dressed in her normal clothes like this.  
  
It was only when they stopped at a crossing light did she realize what the mammals were staring at her for. Her ears caught a hushed conversation with bits such as "mother so young," "dressed like that," and "poor kit."  
  
She knew if her ears had picked it up, Finnick definitely had heard everything. His reaction surprised her and everyone around her. He began to nearly howl in deep laughter.  
  
Finnick shot a glare over his shoulder. "For your information, my mate is well in her twenties and is not a mother. Mind your own damn business, ladies."  
  
Shiloh and the two women blushed. It definitely worked to shut them up. The light gave them the signal to cross and Shiloh mouthed "Thanks" to Finnick silently.  
  
The two walked the rest of the distance to the deli and opted to go for the back patio seating. It was a beautiful night and the patio seemed to offer more privacy.  
  
After ordering, Finnick reached across the table and grasped Shiloh's paw. "I know I said no more serious shit- but if you're not okay you can tell me. Those women said some pretty awful shit about you. Also, I’m sorry for calling you my mate so soon. You know how other species are... they can't take us seriously otherwise."  
  
Shiloh sighed. "I know, it's all in the hustle. I just don't know what I'm mad at more-- the fact that they didn't realize we are different types of foxes and you couldn't possibly be my kit, or the fact that I'm some sterile, hybrid freak who will never have children. I'm not gonna lie Finn, I know it might seem early to say this, but I've always wanted kits. A part of me dreamed of a life with a mate and a few kits running around."  
  
Shiloh pulled her paw away before continuing on, "I wish I would have known that hybrids would be allowed to adopt one day. Now I can't because I've got a record, Finn. No agency is going to let some harlot fox with a police record adopt their children. It's just not gonna fly."  
  
Finnick snarled his lips a little, biting back a growl that wanted to form between his teeth. "God knows I love this fucking city but it's so ass backwards about everything when it comes to people like us. For a place that seems so liberal, where 'anyone can be anything,' there sure is a shit ton of prejudice to be had. Seriously, fuck the fuzz. They don't do shit for anyone except their own egos. My own ma used to have to wear one of those damn tame collars and if you ask me we'll be lucky to make any serious progress socially in the next 1,000 years at this rate. And if it were up to me, sex workers should be federal employees. It would offer protection and safety-"  
  
"Finn," Shiloh tried cutting him off  
  
He continued on, "and reduce petty crime but all the Feds really give a shit about is filling up-  
  
"Finn!" Shiloh tried again louder. That shut him up. Shiloh laughed at how worked up he got. "Finnick, you're preaching to the choir now. It's nice to see you so passionate about it, though."  
  
Finnick blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Right, yeah. Sorry."  
  
Finnick and Shiloh received their food at that moment, making the situation slightly awkward.  
  
"One thing this place has over Joe's is the homemade chips," Shiloh says before eating one.  
  
"Also the decreased likeliness of getting mugged on the way in is good too," Finnick says before he takes a bite of his tuna salad melt. "I have buddies who live in Happytown but I would sooner live in my van. Which I have, actually."  
  
"Never lived there? I did when I was younger."  
  
"Nah, I'm not even a Zootopia native, to be honest. How many fennecs have you seen here?"  
  
"That's... very true. You mentioned your ma- she still around?" Shiloh enquired.  
  
"Alright, I'll play twenty questions. The short answer is I don't know."  
  
"Long answer?"  
  
"I think she's either dead or locked up somewhere I suppose. Not quite sure." Finnick easily eats more of his meal.  
  
"Seriously? Why??" Shiloh became a little worried at this point, her sandwich forgotten for now.  
  
"That I can't tell you. If she's alive she's probably in the Sahara somewhere."  
  
"Doesn't that seem dangerous? So close to you?"  
  
"No no, in the Sahara Desert. Like halfway across the planet. Africa? The namesake of Sahara Square? Ring any bells?"  
  
Finnick hadn't disclosed that tidbit to anyone in Zootopia before, and was starting to grow concerned with where their conversation was heading. He couldn't believe the slip up himself. Shiloh seemed fine, wonderful even! But he only just learned her name yesterday. He knew it was huge of her to disclose her identity like that, but he also knew he still had to be careful around everyone.  
  
"Is that where you're from, Finn?"  
  
"Yeah. Born there. I'm a Zootopia citizen. So don't worry, I'm not looking for my green card."  
  
Shiloh laughed at that. "I can't believe it! I would've pegged you for a local for sure. I mean I guess it kinda makes sense? But now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen another fennec here to be honest."  
  
"Yeah I only know of two others. A couple. They're also immigrants. Did you think I listened to so much French rap just to be an asshole? It's my first language. Arabic is the second. English the third. Anyway, that's enough about me for like ten lifetimes. Nobody knows that, by the way, so if you tell anyone I'll have to murder you and melt down your body in a vat of acid, unfortunately." Finnick put his elbows on the table and folded his paws in front of his face.  
  
"Aww couldn't you just chain me up in your house instead? I'd do whatever you want, honest."  
  
"Nah, then I'd have to feed you. It’s more cost effective my way.”  
  
Shiloh sighed dramatically. "Fine. I won't tell anyone." She reached out a paw to shake on it.  
  
Finnick gladly accepted her offer of goodwill. They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. He still felt a little uneasy about her knowing so much about him, but tried not to show his concern outwardly. She didn’t know his name wasn’t Finnick, and she didn’t know he was in witness protection. He could live with this probably.

 

\----

 

Years later, Shiloh and Finnick were curled up on Finnick’s couch. Finnick was lying down and had his head rested on her lap, giving her easy access to scratch in between his ears. 

They were celebrating Finnick’s 33rd birthday by making fun of B list movies and eating pizza.

The credits for _Joe’s Apartment_ started to roll. Finnick sat up and moved to sit on Shiloh’s lap. “Okay,” Finn began, “so I understand that the idea of a cockroach musical isn't very appealing in general, but they should have seriously picked a different actor for Joe.”

“Why’s that? Shitty acting? It was a shitty movie.”

“He was a fucking jaguar. He probably would have hunted them all down and made hors d’oeuvres outta them. So unrealistic.”

Shiloh laughed. “But a singing cockroach isn't?”

“Hey, if you're going to make a movie about singing cockroaches, don't put them in a place where they should all die. I'm just saying. Rating?" 

“1.5 funky towels out of 5? Some parts were really difficult to sit through; even to make fun of them.”

Finn barked a laugh. “You're amazing. ‘Funky Towel’ was definitely the best part of the movie, though.” 

“You're not wrong. Hey Finn? What about _Rubber_?” Shiloh asked as she wrapped her arms around him.  

“Um, I don't have those. I didn't think we'd ever need them. I figured we could always go barrier free considering you're so careful and I'm… ya know.”

Shiloh hugged him tighter. “I was talking about the shitty French film about a sentient tire named Robert, not condoms.”

Finnick laughed. “Shit. Yeah, we can watch _Rubber._ You know how I am with plurals sometimes. Don't think I'm trying to rush you or anything, cause I'm not, but I meant what I said.”

Shiloh scratched behind one of Finnick’s ears. “I agree. Are you suggesting that you're seriously thinking about it?”

“Well, yeah. You're phenomenal! The best. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with for the rest of my life. But like I said, no rush. I'm seriously content with make-outs.” Finnick caught a whiff of her scent. “Holy shit Shiloh.”

“Hey, it is winter.”

“Yeah, but I've never smelt that on you before. I assumed you took heat control.” Finnick felt himself getting a bit hard in response to her smell.

Shiloh shrugged. “Didn't buy any this year because I didn't think I'd need to. I also don't have any clients the next couple weeks. Repressing heat and continuing to have sex despite it makes me feel kinda sick to be honest, so I figured I’d just take a vacation” 

Finnick jumped off of her lap and onto the floor. “So… are you saying you _would_  be willing to have sex and not repress it?”

Shiloh blushed. “Yeah. With you, anyway.” 

Finnick rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I mean, I'm down if you are. Don't expect it to be too good. I've never made love with anyone.”

“Neither have I. We’ve talked about this, Finn. I love you.”

Finnick grabbed hold of one of her paws. “And I love you. Let's do this!” Shiloh stood up and let him lead her to his bedroom.

Finnick popped in an _Earth, Wind and Fire_ record as Shiloh hopped on the bed. She rested her head on a pillow and spread her legs. “C’mere birthday boy.” 

“Oh shit is it my birthday?” Finnick asked before straddling her torso.

Shiloh laughed. “Yeah, it is. You forget or something?”

“Yeah. Happy Birthday to me. I guess that explains why you were surprised that I just wanted to watch shitty movies and you begged to at least order pizza or something. Oh, shit, speaking of-- I'm gonna go put that in the fridge real quick. I'm in no rush right now and I want that pizza to be edible when we want more.”

Shiloh smiled. “You're amazing. And very optimistic. Pizza keeps for a few hours.”

“Eh, better safe than sorry. Wasting pizza is a crime probably.” Finnick gave Shiloh a quick peck on the lips. “Be right back,” he said before hopping down.

Finnick made his way back into the living room to grab the leftover pizza and put it away. As an afterthought, he also grabbed a couple glasses of ice water, which he nearly dropped when he returned to the bedroom.

In the time he was gone, Shiloh had stripped down to her black, lacy and very-much see-through underwear. She was sprawled out on the bed; gently rubbing herself over her panties. “Like what you see, Sugar?” she asked.

Finnick shut his gaping mouth and set the glasses on his dresser. “Yeah, I do. But I'm not a huge fan of what I'm hearing. You don't have to act like that around me.”

Shiloh stopped and sat up. “Like what?”

“You know- the porn star voice. The pet names. I don't like pet names, remember?” Finnick asked her.

 Shiloh cleared her throat. “Sorry Finn. I just know that really turns a lot of mammals on… force of habit.”

“Yeah, well, just try for me, okay? And try to remember that you’re Shiloh. Not Ruby. And that I love you. And that we’re going to make love. And I sure as hell ain’t paying for it.” Finnick made efforts to strip down to his boxers and joined Shiloh on the bed again.

Shiloh laughed. “Kiss me.”

“Where?” Finnick asked.

“My lips, obviously.” 

“Which ones?” 

Shiloh snorted. “What do you think?”

Finnick grinned and kissed her firmly on the mouth. They were both big fans of making out, and had even dry humped before, but never in this state of undress.

Finnick was the one to break the kiss. He peppered more kisses along Shiloh’s jaw and neck. The fennec leaned back and admired her chest before taking her breasts in his paws. He could see her erect nipples through the sheer fabric of her bra.

Shiloh moaned in response, arching her back off the bed. “So gorgeous,” he said before kissing her again. He continued to gently touch and squeeze her chest. Shiloh found it very difficult not squirm around. She began rocking her hips in response to the attention.

Shiloh broke the kiss this time. “Finn, I know this is only our first time, but I _need_ you.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Finnick asked before unclasping her bra.

“I need you to be _rough_ and I need you _now_ and I need you _everywhere._ I don't think I've ever been so horny in my entire life,” Shiloh nearly panted as Finnick began rubbing her nipples with his thumb pads.  

Finnick was initially worried that Shiloh might be afraid to ask for what she wanted, due to the fact that her sexual desires were never a priority at work, but he was, thankfully, proven wrong. He moaned at the thought of her enthusiasm.

“God I love these,” Finnick said before taking a nipple in his mouth. He carefully sucked, flicking it with his tongue. A paw paid the other breast attention.

Shiloh raked her claws through the fur on Finnick’s upper back. She moaned and spread her legs further. Finnick switched after a little while. Shiloh whimpered with want. 

Finnick sat back and looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. He eyed her panties with renewed interest. “Shiloh… are those crotchless panties?” he asked coyly. 

“Y-yeah, I have a lot, actually. Sometimes people just like quickies. I keep my little dress on, it gets hiked up ever so slightly, and then,” Shiloh started to finger herself at that moment, “they bend me over and fuck me. All of our still clothes on.”

Finnick nearly drooled at the sight of her pleasuring herself. Shiloh added another finger and squeezed a breast with her free paw. Finnick rubbed himself absentmindedly through his underwear. He had a raging erection at this point. 

Shiloh could easily tell all her talk was having a very positive effect on Finnick. “Once,” she began, “I was in public. I w-went to a lounge with a client and his friends. He was into voyeurism. So I sat on his lap, and we fucked right there, real _real_ slow,” she dramatically slowed down her fingers, “in front of all his friends and everyone else.”

Finnick gulped. “How much did you charge for that?”

“A premium, of course. T-Three times the normal rate for public sex. A hefty tip for sex without a condom. Even more for coming inside me. I made almost nine hundred dollars in that half hour,” she sped up again.

Finnick moaned and reached out to grasp her breasts again. “Did you come?” he asked.

“No way. Nearly did at the thought of the huge payout, but it was scary as hell,” she stopped fingering herself and moved them near Finnick’s nose. He inhaled deeply and took them in his mouth.

After sucking off the taste of her, he asked, “Because you were in public?”

“Because it was some of the riskiest sex I’ve ever had. I didn’t trust the guy. I never trust any of them.” Shiloh kissed Finnick. “I trust you, Finn.”

“Fuck. Is this your way of saying that we can have 1,000 dollar sex?”

Shiloh shook her head. “I’m saying it’s priceless to me. There’s a shit ton of things I’d never be willing to do with anyone else that I’d gladly do and have done with you. My limits are different with you.”

Finnick quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “But we really haven’t done anything yet, Shiloh.”

“Yes we have. I’ve only ever kissed one other mammal on the mouth willingly. My only ex. Even then… he eventually did so when I wasn’t so willing. And I’ve never let a consensual sex partner smell me before. And certainly not in heat. I always use scent blocker on the job.”

“Turn around,” Finnick requested. Shiloh turned around onto her stomach without question. Finnick straddled her ass, flattening her long tail back toward her feet, and began to rub her back. Shiloh could feel the weight of his heavy cock on the small of her back. “Thanks for telling me that, Shiloh. You smell _amazing,_ by the way. I want you to relax, okay? Tell me what you want, and I’ll do the same. We’ve got all the time in the world theoretically.” 

Shiloh nearly felt like crying. “Finn?”

“Yeah?” he asked as he continued to massage her.

“Hold me a minute?” her voice cracked as she asked him that. Finnick could hear vulnerability there in her voice. 

“Shit, yeah. Sure thing. Always.” Finnick got off of her. She rolled on her side and Finnick spooned her. “What’s up?”

“I want you so bad, Finn. But I’m scared too.”

“That so? How come?” he asked. Finnick nuzzled his head against her back affectionately.

“I’ve never done this before.” Shiloh stated. 

“What? Knotting? We don’t have to do that tonight. I’ve never done it before, either, remember? I don't mind.”

“No, I actually charge by the minute for that," Shiloh admitted.

"Then what is it?"

I’ve never really been cared for. Like this. It’s terrifying. And also kind of wonderful.”

“Hey, that’s okay.” Finn made a subtle effort to tilt his hips away from her’s, so she wouldn’t feel his softening erection. “Remember, you can always tell me to stop. Or slow down. Or whatever you need. We don’t even have to do this right now. No pressure.” He kissed her on the back.

“Okay, thanks. I feel a little better.” Shiloh turned around to face Finnick. “I love you. Seriously. You're amazing.”

“I love you too. What next?” he asked. 

Shiloh grinned. “I’ve got some ideas,” she said before she flipped them over. While Finnick was on his back, she began gyrating her hips against his. Finnick’s erection came back full force almost immediately. The feeling of his hard on against her swollen clitoris, even between a couple layers of thin fabric, made her moan in delight.

Finnick’s paws held purchase on her hips, and he found himself mesmerized by her gently bouncing breasts. Finnick was definitely a boob guy, and Shiloh’s were fairly impressive.

Shiloh began to rock her hips back and forth more methodically. She had only meant to tease him a little with a lap dance of sorts, but was finding it very difficult to remove herself from him now.

“Shiloh,” Finnick said. “Look at how wet you’re making my boxers.”

Shiloh got off of him for a moment and looked down. “Oh my God I’m so sorry. I’m actually getting pretty close already.” Shiloh had never been this wet before. She wasn’t sure if it was the heat, being with her lover, or a combination of the two.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s hella sexy. You wanna see what I got?” he asked. Shiloh nodded her head eagerly. He pulled his boxers down and tossed them aside.

Shiloh blinked a few times in disbelief. In her experience, size really wasn’t that important, and she hadn’t expected much. Finnick’s cock was just about as big as any other fox she had been with. He used a paw to stroke himself a couple times. “What do you think?" 

“That I seriously want to suck your dick completely dry. Or maybe get by fucked it. Or both. And I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“I’m actually ridiculously short... even by fennec standards. I should be almost as tall as you. Taller, if you count ears.” He continued to slowly stroke his cock. “Luckily, my prick is pretty proportional for a fennec.” Shiloh nearly whined. She found herself petting her clitoris through her soaked panties desperately as she watched. 

Finnick laid Shiloh down on her back and inserted a finger in her vagina. “I want to make you come all over those pretty panties before we get started with any of that stuff you mentioned, though.” He soon inserted another finger and Shiloh began to rock against them fervently. She continued paw at her clitoris.

“Finn-- f-fuck me! More more _more._ ” Finnick added a third finger and pumped them in and out as hard as he could manage. Shiloh didn’t take very long at all to climax, and Finnick kissed her through it. He soon removed his fingers and licked them clean. Shiloh whimpered at the loss of his fingers, still rubbing her clitoris, ready to go again.

Finnick moved her paw aside and pulled off her panties. He pressed them against his muzzle and inhaled deeply. “Fuck, Shiloh.” Finnick tossed them on the floor.

Shiloh went back to fingering herself eagerly. “I’ve never been so turned on in my _life_ , Finn. I need you so fucking bad.”  

“Bad huh?” Finnick laid down on his back. “How bad?” he asked as he watched her.

“I need you so bad I don’t know if I can _handle_ it anymore. Please please _please_ ,” she whined.

“Eh I’ll think about it.” Finnick teased.

Shiloh growled loudly, her heat bothering her immensely, and straddled his hips. She wasn’t in the mood for teasing anymore. Her labia hugged Finnick’s cock, which lie flat against his stomach. She desperately began to hump against him, her sodden, parted vulva sliding up and down the length of his sheath with ease. Finnick moaned at the feeling. He began to move against her as well. He grasped onto her hips with his paws and squeezed.

“Fuck Shiloh. You like to be spanked? Because you’re being quite the bad girl.” Finnick slid his paws across her fur and onto her ass.

Shiloh nodded eagerly. “Yes yes _yes. Please. Please_ spank me.”  

Finnick took his paws and squeezed while separating her cheeks. Shiloh continued to rock against his cock as he lifted a paw. Shiloh subconsciously moved her ass back toward his paw, waiting for him to strike her. 

It never came. His paw moved to her back gently. “Too bad,” he jested, “bad girls don’t get what they want.” Finnick knew he was playing with fire and _man_ did he want to burn. Shiloh’s heat was making her almost carnal in nature, and Finnick wanted to encourage her to utilize her primitive, wanton lust. 

Shiloh growled. “You’re right,” she started. “We take what we want.” Shiloh stopped humping along Finnick’s shaft. She grasped his dick so it pointed straight up in the air, and lowered herself onto it languidly. Both of them moaned rather loudly at the sensation.

After mounting him completely, Shiloh began to thrust exceptionally shallow, keeping Finnick deep inside of her. She rolled her hips so that her clitoris rubbed against his pubic bone.

Finnick kept his paws on her ass. He moved one to spank her for real this time, which made her yell out, “Fuck!” in response.

Finnick spanked her a couple more times for good measure. “You’re being very selfish right now, missy. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Shiloh complied. For a little while. She practically impaled herself on the entire length of Finnick’s penis rather hurriedly, allowing the tip of it to almost exit her body during each thrust. Finnick moaned out, “Yes Shiloh, fuck me. That’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

In response, she reverted back to her previous method. Finnick growled and spanked her again. “Get on your knees,” he commanded.

“No,” she said. “I’m fine right here, t-thanks.” She continued her shallow thrusts, whimpering.

“It wasn’t a question.” Finnick spanked her again. “I have half a mind to bend you over my knee right now. Stop fucking you. Have you either come by the strike of my paw or not at all.”

Finnick wasn’t really sure where this part of himself was coming from, but Shiloh seemed to revel in it. “Wait! I can be good! See?” Shiloh began to thrust against him again with gusto. “I’m so close right now. I don’t want you to stop!”

Finnick bit back a moan. “You had your chance. On your knees, Shiloh.” Finnick spanked her once more.

Shiloh whimpered showily and got off of Finnick. She got onto her knees and leaned her head down against one of the pillows. She wagged her tail; ass in the air. Her cunt was absolutely dripping wet.

Finnick stood on the bed and gripped her hips. He thrust back into Shiloh, fucking her ruthlessly.

Shiloh moaned out affirmative praise nearly every time their hips met. They fucked like this no more than half a minute before Shiloh exclaimed, “F-fuck! Finn! I’m coming!”

The contractions of her orgasm felt like heaven around his dick. Finnick closed his eyes and continued to fuck her through it.

“Do you want me to knot you, Shiloh? Fill you up and make you cum over and over?” Finnick teased.

Shiloh stammered, “Y-yes, please. I need you to mate me, Finn.”

“You sure? You think you’ve deserve it? I could just pull out and make due on my promise to spank you some more,” Finnick threatened.

Shiloh cried out, “ _Please_ , Finn. _Please_ fill me. I’m all yours! You can spank me all you want after, I promise! I just need you inside me so bad. I need you to fill me up.

“Promise?” Finnick asked.

“Y-yes! Just fuck me!” Shiloh screamed. Finnick’s poor neighbors. 

Finnick pulled out of her. Shiloh felt like crying at the loss of his cock. She had gotten considerably close to orgasm again. Her ears flattened against her skull as she whimpered softly. 

Finnick said, before she could protest, “Turn around. On your back. I want to see your face.”

Shiloh eagerly flipped over and spread her legs as wide as she could manage. Finnick planked himself above her and wasted no time to fuck her more.

He made efforts to kiss her, but had trouble deepening it. Shiloh clearly needed to use her mouth to be vocal and wouldn't lean forward to meet his lips for very long.

Shiloh called out, “F-Finn!” as she came for the third time. Her heat certainly made her recovery time short.

The contractions on his dick sent him over the edge with her, knot swelling as they came.

Shiloh leaned back against the pillows and said blissfully, “Hey Siri, set stopwatch.” 

“Okay. Stopwatch set,” her phone chimed back from across the room.

Shiloh’s eyes widened in embarrassment. Finnick collapsed with laughter on top of her. “I wondered how you did that,” he said. 

Shiloh groaned. “Oh my god I’m so sorry. I murdered a beautiful moment. Destroyed it. I'm mortified...” 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not bad. It makes sense. You charge by the minute. Gotta keep track somehow. It’s fine, really.” Finnick leans up to kiss her.

Shiloh wraps her arms around him. “Still embarrassing. God, Finn, you’re positive that was your first time?”

“Pretty damn sure, yeah.”

“God, I didn’t know I’d be so into the discipline stuff. We’ve gotta explore that more.”

Finnick snuggled his head into her boobs, using them as a pillow. A sexy, sexy pillow. “Yes we should. How’s your ass?” he asked. 

“It feels amazing,” Shiloh said contentedly.

“Amazing, huh? You think you could go for more another time?” Finnick asked.

“God, _yes._ I thought that kinky shit was a serious hard limit for me, but I honestly wanted you to leave welts behind at one point.”

“Fuck. Like with a flogger or something?”

“Maybe!” she exclaimed. 

“ _Fuck._ You’re amazing. Seriously amazing. The most wonderful.” 

Shiloh moved slightly, “T-thanks. You’re pretty damn great t-too.” She tentatively rocked her hips what little she could, and found it was giving her g-spot all kinds of wonderful attention. She continued to writhe against him.

“You good Shiloh?” he asks.

“Y-yes. _Yes._ Finn, I think I’m gonna go for rounds four through twenty now. This is amazing.” Shiloh closed her eyes. Finnick propped himself back up and used one of his paws to squeeze a breast. He teased her nipple, and sucked on the other one with his mouth.

 Shiloh continued to squirm against Finnick. She came for the fourth time that night in no time at all. “I’m still so horny, Finn. I’ve never been this turned on in my whole life. I just want to come and come until my body shuts down and I fall asleep.” 

“By all means, feel free to continue,” Finnick offered. He quickly went back to paying attention to her chest.

Shiloh moaned and used a paw to tease her clitoris. A couple minutes later, she came again.

“I’ve heard of knotting during heat being really great, but had no idea it was this intense,” Finnick said.

Shiloh quickly went back to caressing her clit and quivering against him. “I feel l-like,” she started, “I’m going to keep coming until I die.”

Finnick laughed. “What a tragic way to go.” Shiloh moaned and came for the sixth time.

Eventually, when they were about forty minutes into the knot, Shiloh was absolutely exhausted. She had lost count of her orgasms and felt like sleeping for months. Her entire body felt satiated. “Finn, this is so insane. This is how it ends. This is how I pass away, I’m sure of it.”

Finnick felt his knot swell down. “You ready?” He asked. 

Shiloh hummed, “Mhm.”

Finnick pulled out of her gingerly. Shiloh visibly relaxed. Finnick got up to turn off her stopwatch and grab their waters. He set one glass on the end table, and got into the bed with the other. 

He drank a few sips. “Shiloh? You want some water? Sit up, Babe.”

Shiloh sighed contentedly as Finnick helped her sit up. Keeping a paw on her back, he moved the glass to her lips with the other.

Finnick gently rubbed circles on her back as he helped her get a drink. Shiloh pulled away from the glass and Finnick set it aside. He gently laid her back down. “Snuggle me, Finn,” Shiloh said before rolling over on her side. 

Finnick smiled warmly and laid down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, Shiloh.”

“Love you too. Finn?” 

“Yes?”

“You called me babe,” she pointed out.

“Hey. So I did.” 

“I like it. You can do that more often if you want.”

“Alright, I will.” 

“Good,” she said before drifting off to sleep. Finnick nuzzled against her. This definitely was the best birthday ever.

As the pair napped, Finnick received a new message on his phone:

Nick: Hey big guy! Happy Birthday! Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, it slipped my mind. I made you something special.

Attached was a sheepish selfie of Nick with Finnick’s infamous elephant onesie.

But it was still the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The origin of the elephant onesie was the entire reason why I started writing Zootopia fanfic. Go figure.
> 
> Also one of my biggest requirements for marriage is to sit through a viewing of Joe's Apartment with me. Joe's Apartment and Rubber are both very real, very terrible films.


	3. 50 Shades of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon Grey is one of the most successful foxes to ever come out of Bunnyburrow. In fact, he's one of the only foxes in Bunnyburrow period. Looking for a change of pace, he decides to open up a bakery in Zootopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright team, as the namesake suggests, this is the chapter that is going to send me straight to hell. 
> 
> Warnings for rape fantasy, age play, and a myriad of other naughty kinks. I mean this in the best possible way, but this one is pretty gay. The rape fantasy will have a slight warning. There's four extra dashes in the text break before it and they're underlined as well. 
> 
> Gideon POV

Gideon Grey grew up in a little town called Bunnyburrow. The Burrow was a pretty difficult place for foxes like him. He only knew of one other family of foxes that lived in the town, and they were surrounded by bunnies. Bunnies hated foxes. As a child, Gideon was told he should hate bunnies too. So he did. For a long time.

At the age of four years old, Gideon tried on a pair of his mother’s heels and a short dress to play dress-up. He paraded around the living room and gave her a fashion show, much to her delight.

His father came home shortly after. He yelled at Gideon. Men don’t wear women’s clothing. Foxes, especially. It’s not something predators do. Gideon never played dress-up again. 

At the age of five, Gideon draws his dad a picture. It’s of a happy butterfly. Gideon worked really hard on it. He even colored it pink and blue with his crayons. Upon sight, Gideon’s father tears it apart and throws it away. Gideon starts to cry. His father gets angrier. Foxes don’t cry. Men don’t cry. Gideon doesn’t draw any more butterflies.

At the age of seven, he meets his first real friend, Travis. Gideon and Travis get into lots of trouble together. Gideon knows he’s doing the right thing because his dad is never mad at him for it, even though his mom is upset. “Did you show ‘em your claws, Gideon? You’ve got fine claws, Boy.”

At the age of nine, Gideon uses his claws for the first time on Judy Hopps’s face. He leaves a scar. He doesn’t show people his claws anymore.

At the age of twelve, Gideon asks his mom how she makes such good pie. Gideon doesn’t like many things his father enjoys, but his father loves pie. Gideon also loves pie.

After practicing for a few months, Gideon makes his family one for supper. “Nice pie, Wife.” His father says during dessert.

“Actually, Gideon made it,” she offers.

His father yells at them both. Men don’t belong in the kitchen. Men especially don’t bake pies. Gideon continues to bake in secret.

At the age of sixteen, Gideon’s father dies. Gideon cries at the funeral. He knows his father is rolling in his grave. Foxes don't cry. Men don’t cry.

At the age of eighteen, Gideon tells Travis he’s gay. Travis laughs at him and says, “I always knew you were queer. I don’t care, Stupid.”

Gideon tells his mom that night. She gives him a big hug. After a while, she frowns. “Your father would have disowned you, Gid. I'm sorry to say.”

“I think he already had,” Gideon says. Gideon starts to go to therapy.

At the age of twenty-four, Judy Hopps leaves Bunnyburrow for Zootopia. The stupid carrot-farming dumb bunny became a cop. So Gideon became a baker. He even works with her parents, Bonnie and Stu.

At the age of twenty-six, Judy Hopps is one of his best friends, he’s the best baker in the tri-burrows, and he’s looking for a change of scenery.

 

\----

 

“You’re never going to believe who just called,” Judy said to Nick as she rejoined him in their living room.

Nick asked, “Publisher’s clearing house?” 

Judy frowned. “No. I wish. Do they even do that anymore? Gosh, anything I’m going to say is going to seriously pale in comparison now…” 

Nick laughed. “Relax, they don't even call. They show up in person.” He held his arms out straight, making a grabby-hands motion. Judy sat back down in his lap and he engulfed her in a hug. “I was kidding, Carrots. Who called for real?" 

“Gideon Grey!” she exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah? What’s he up to?”

“He wants to come visit, actually. He’s thinking about expanding to Zootopia and wants to scout stuff out.”

Nick’s ears perk up. “...You mean I could have Gideon Grey’s Real Good Blueberry Pie any time I want?”

Judy laughed. “That’s the hope, anyway. He’s got stores all over the tri-burrows and is doing really well for himself. He gets asked all the time why he doesn’t have any bakeries here.”

“I will personally help him find the perfect location. He can stay here in the guest bedroom as long as he needs to get the place up and running as far as I’m concerned. I will have that blueberry pie,” Nick says with determination.

Judy giggled. “There’s another thing,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“What’s that?” Nick asked. 

“He wants to relocate and live in Zootopia. Permanently.” 

“Wait. So not only do I get to enjoy his blueberry pie… but it will most likely be baked with Gideon’s own paws? Judy, it’s decided, he can stay here as long as he needs. We’ll set him up with a great place to live and an awesome location for his first bakery here.”

“His first, huh?”

“Carrots! Ye of little faith. He’s got three just in Bunnyburrow, right? He’s going to open the first one and be so busy he’ll immediately have to open more.”

Judy laughed. “I know. He’s modest about it, but he knows that and is trying to be realistic. He wants to scope out the competition here. Sample stuff. Then buy up two locations on opposite sides of town. They’ll open at different times, of course, but he wants to be ready to open the second one pretty quickly if he needs to. I think it’s a really smart move. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, his bread pudding is a million dollar product.”

“I mean…” Nick starts, “at this point you’re really not wrong. That fox is worth quite a bit. So why Zootopia?’

“I think he really just wants to make more mammals happy,” she offers. “Also… if you ask me, I think he’s lonely.”

“Lonely? He knows more mammals than I do! Everyone loves him! He’s a country-bumpkin beacon of hope and love and sweets and joy!” Nick exclaims.

“Nicholas… I think he really wants to find a special fox friend.”

Nick wrung his paws together. “You _know_ I love playing matchmaker. I already have at least five eligible vixens in mind. This is going to be so fun! Sampling baked goods all over Zootopia _and_ setting people up on dates! When’s he coming?”

“He’s coming to Zootopia next week. He had just planned to stay in a hotel if we weren’t available. And Nick?”

“Yes Carrots?" 

“I’m preeetty sure he’s into tods. Not vixens.”

Nick clapped his paws together in elation. “I know a couple of those too! I might have to get Clawhauser’s advice on all the hip, gay hangouts, though. I haven’t dated a guy in like… almost eleven years.”

“You dated a guy?” she asked.

“Yeah, Spencer. That wolf I dated for almost two years? You’ve heard about him, I swear.”

“Oh. I mean, to be fair, that name is androgynous.” Judy blushed.

“Whatever, Carrots. Just message Gideon and tell him we would be happy to have him as long as he needs.”

“Okay! More _Andy Griffin_?” she offers.

“More _Andy Griffin_ ,” Nick says as he turns the program back on.

 

\---

 

Judy and Nick meet Gideon at the train station a week later. Nick holds one of those obnoxious welcome signs up that has the word ‘GREY’ written in drab, grey marker. Nick thinks it’s hilarious. Judy doesn’t share the same sentiment. 

Gideon finds them easily. Judy offers him a hug, which he gladly accepts. Nick takes the luggage he lets go of.

“How was the train ride?” Judy asks.

“It was beautiful! Gosh, it sure does amaze me how many places there are that I haven’t seen yet,” Gideon looks around the city with awe as they exit the station. Gideon soon realizes he’s no longer carrying his bags. “Where are my manners? Nick, you didn’t have ta take those!”

Nick laughs. “It’s not a big deal. They’re on wheels. Besides, we’re going to hail a taxi here in a second. Judy and I are only a few blocks away from the station, but it’s annoying to drag luggage around that far.”

Judy hails a cab for medium-sized animals and Nick puts the luggage in the trunk. The three slide in the back seat and Judy tells the cabbie the address.

“You hungry Gideon?” she asks.

“Starvin’!” He replies.

Judy laughs. “We figured we’d let you settle in a little and then go grab a bite to eat somewhere Downtown.”

“That sounds mighty fine, Judy, mighty fine.” Gideon looks out the window contentedly, taking in the sights.

Nick hums in approval. “We also talked about hitting up a Downtown bakery or two. I also found a great location on Plaza Street in Savannah Central if you are feeling ambitious and want to peek inside the windows tonight.”

“Gosh,” Gideon says, “I sure am thankful for you guys. I can’t imagine doing this without ya.”

Nick looked at him very seriously and intensely over Judy’s head. Gideon made eye contact with him. Nick solemnly laid a paw on Gideon’s shoulder. “Don’t thank us. I cannot imagine a world without your blueberry pie. And soon that pie will be in this city. My city. And that is beautiful.”

The ram cabbie stopped at their apartment complex. Judy handed him the fare and a tip. “I don’t mean to pry… but are you Gideon Grey?” the cabbie asks. 

Gideon nodded his head. “Yes sir, that’s me!”

“And you’re here because you want to open a bakery?” 

Gideon laughs. “I sure hope so! Don’t tell anyone, though! I’ve never even been ta Zootopia before. I’m here to figure that part out.”

“Can I at least tell my wife? We love your bread. Every time we go out of town to visit her family we buy about five loaves of the stuff and freeze it.” 

“Gosh, thanks so much. I am flattered. Bread isn’t even my specialty! I’m more of a pastry guy. But sure, you can tell your wife! It was nice meetin’ ya… what’s yer name again?” Gideon asks.

“Oh! My name is Carson. Nice to meet you too! Have a great time in Zootopia, now!” Carson exclaims before he pops the trunk.

Nick, Judy and Gideon exit the cab. Gideon insists on carrying his luggage this time. 

The couple lead Gideon to their place and Judy shows him to his room. “Go ahead and settle in as much as you need. The bathroom is the first door on your right as you walk out. Nick and I will be in the living room.”

Gideon offers her a thanks and opens a suitcase on his double bed. He opts to just unpack everything now so he doesn't have to worry about it later. He puts his clothes in the closet and the dresser, making sure to hang up his suit first thing. He grabs his bag of toiletries and puts them in the bathroom on the counter.

After brushing his teeth, he exits and heads to the living room. “I'm ready when y’all are.” He says.

Nick stands up and offers Gideon a key. “This is an extra spare. Judy wasn't super crazy about having this made for you to use but I talked her into it. Don't screw up.”

Gideon nods. He takes the key from Nick. “Any den rules?”

“A few. Nothing crazy,” Nick starts. “Lock the door. Doesn't matter if you're here or if you're not. If you come in late, try to be quiet so you don't wake up Judy. Our food is your’s. Let us know if we start to run low on anything. We don't eat meat, though, so you might want to head to the market to get some if that is something that appeals to you.”

“Alright.” Gideon adds the key to the one of his emptier key rings.

Judy rolls her eyes. “Foxes. Ready?”

Nick offered a thumbs-up and Gideon nodded.

The trio left the apartment and headed out to hit the street. Nick asked, “So Gid… ever have curry before?”

Gideon shook his head no. “Nah, I don't believe I have.”

“Carrots, can we have curry?” Nick asks.

“Yeah, that's fine with me,” Judy says. 

They walk a little ways to a place called Rice, Rice, Baby _._ On the way, Nick points out a bakery they plan to visit after dinner. They wait a few minutes for a table and Gideon takes the time to look at the menu. None of the food looks even remotely familiar to him, so he asks Nick a few questions about it.

By the time they are seated by the hostess, all three of them know what they’re going to order.

A handsome, slender fox with a pad of paper, black apron and sharp-looking uniform approaches their table. “Hi, my name is Anthony. I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you all of with something to drink? Maybe an appetizer?” Anthony looks up from his pad. “Nick Wilde! As I live and breathe! Nice to see you.”

Nick beamed. “Hey buddy. How’s it going?”

“Oh you know, living the dream. And who are your friends?”

Nick gestured to Judy, “This is Judy Hopps: my mate, my brains, my ball and chain.” Judy glared at him. “And this is our friend, Gideon Grey.”

“Nice to meet you, Anthony.” Judy says. 

“Yes, pleased to make yer acquaintance!” Gideon chimes in.

“Likewise! So what’ll it be, team?” Anthony asks.

 “I think we all know what we want to order,” Nick says. “One check is fine. I’ll have a hot tea and an ice water with lemon. And I’ll take the coconut vegetarian curry. 

“I’ll also have an ice water with lemon, a hot tea and the coconut vegetarian curry.” Judy chimes in. 

“I think I’ll take an order of that there... chicken jalfrezi…? And whatever beer you think goes with that, please.”

“Some ID, Gideon?”

Gideon blinks. “Shore!” He pulls out his wallet. “Haven’t been carded in a little bit. Here you go.” He hands his ID over.

Anthony quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t look old, though?” Anthony checks it and hands it back. “26 isn’t old at all. Do you like sours or IPAs better?”

“Yeah, everyone just knows me where I’m from. Any beer is good beer, so you pick. Maybe a microbrew from around here? And no matter what these two say, I’m picking up the bill.”

Anthony nods and closes his server pad. “Alright! Let me get those menus out of the way for you and I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

They hand their menus over. When Anthony leaves, Judy says, “You didn’t have to do that Gideon!”

“And you didn’t have to let me stay at yer place either. It’s tha least I can do!” Gideon says.

Anthony returns with their drinks relatively quickly. “Two waters and hot teas, and an All Day IPA. The food should be out shortly.”

Everyone thanked him as he left. Gideon took a sip of his beer and smacked his lips. “That’s mighty fine." 

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful. Gideon was pleasantly surprised by how good his food was, and ate all of it. He made a mental note of the place so he could come again.

After paying with a card, he noticed Anthony had scribbled, ‘ _Call Me Sometime ;) -Anthony’_ with what Gideon presumed to be his number. He pocketed the receipt after signing.

“I’m ready when y’all are,” Gideon said.

 

\----

 

Gideon, Judy and Nick made their way to the bakery they passed earlier. Gideon asked them to wait outside while he made a purchase, so he wouldn't be influenced by their past experiences or reactions. 

Gideon entered the shop. He got in line, and spent the time looking at the menu boards. “What is your most popular item here would ya say?” he asks the clerk when he reaches the front. 

“People really like our filled cupcakes!” she says. 

“Perfect. I'll take one of those, a fruit tart and a macaroon in popular flavors to go, please.” 

“That'll be 21 dollars and 43 cents!”

Gideon raised an eyebrow. “Alright… here you go.” Gideon pulled out one of his credit cards.

The clerk ran the card. They then bagged a salted caramel cupcake, raspberry tart and a pistachio macaroon.

Gideon reunited Nick and Judy outside. “Nearly 22 dollars for three sweets. This better be the best macaroon I've ever had in my life. Those are probably my worst product.”

Nick stood up. “You are going to be disappointed, my man. Want to check out the place on Plaza Street or head home?”

“Let's go back,” Gideon said.

“Not in the mood tonight?” Judy asked.

 “I feel like I'll get a better look tomorrow. I want to try these sweets.” Gideon said.

The three made their way back to the apartment, where Judy helped split the desserts into three portions.

Nick asked, “if I made some coffee would you want any?”

Gideon shrugged. “Sure, I suppose I'd take some of tha’. I drink it with a little sugar.”

 

\----

 

After the trio settled down at the kitchen table, Judy starts to drill Gideon with the questions. “What’d you think of Anthony? I saw him give you his number,” Judy said. 

“Eh, he seems friendly-like,” Gideon offers. 

Nick took a bite of his tart. “You think so? He's a really great guy. Waiting tables now, but he's really into the theater scene and is doing pretty well for himself!”

“So he does those stage plays?” Gideon asks before taking a sip of coffee.

Nick nodded. “Sure does!" 

Gideon set his mug down. “Hey Nick?”

“Yeah?” 

“I appreciate what yer tryin’ ta do here Nick, but I'm not interested in Anthony in a romantical sorta way. He seems nice but not my type at all,” Gideon says. 

“Oh is it because he's into theater?” Judy asks. “I know you don't like that stuff, Gid.” 

“No, I don't care if he likes poofy gay stuff. I like ta bake sweets while wearin’ a pink apron and my company logo is a cute, happy pie for cripes sake. Sure, I'm not into theater tha’ much, but it don't matter to me if my partner likes it.”

“I don't get it?” Nick asks.

“Look,” Gideon says, “Jus’ because this feller is gay and a fox and I'm gay and a fox doesn't mean we need ta be gay foxes together. He's jus’ not my type. 

“What is your type?” Judy asks.

Gideon sighs wistfully. “Someone big and strong. A real salt a the earth kinda guy. I want ta date a proper predator for sure. No offense to you Judy, but you bunnies are just not enough for me. I'm looking for someone nice, generous and caring. Someone who'll let me test out baked goods on them and watch sports with me. One of the main reasons I'm really hoping to move here is for the datin’ pool, ta be honest. Anthony is a little cutie. There's plenty of those in Bunnyburrow.”

“So, what, are you looking for a bear?” Nick asks.

Gideon shrugs. “Maybe. Bit too much leather for my tastes, though. Also a lot of em kinda shun more effeminate tendencies so havin’ a partner who bakes for a livin’ might be a no go for a lot of ‘em.”

“Come again?” Nick asks. “I meant like- a polar bear. Or a grizzly bear. What are you talking about?”

Gideon laughs heartily. “Shoot! I'm mighty embarrassed. Bears are a gay subculture. I appreciate ya Nick, I do, but I think I've got this just fine on mah own. I'm really just ready to jump into tha’ community head first and figure things out.”

“You know,” Judy begins, “I think we know of someone who might be able to help you, Gideon.”

“Clawhauser?” Nick asks.

Judy nods enthusiastically. “He's a friend of ours. Really sweet guy! He's a cheetah, but he's spoken for. He's really connected in the LGBT community in Zootopia, though. He might be able to recommend some good places or events at the very least. You wanna meet him?" 

Gideon asks, “Who? Claw?” He holds up a finger as he looks for something on his phone. “This him?” Gideon shows them a picture of Clawhauser. 

Nick quirks an eyebrow. “See Carrots, he really does know more mammals than me. And Clawhauser is _really_ connected with the gays. Damn.”

Gideon barks a laugh and slaps his knee. “Gosh Nick, you are one funny feller. I'm actually meeting him later tonight. He invited me to come to a stoplight party at Coxx in Sahara Square."

“I’ve never even heard of that place!” Judy exclaims.

“Oh, Carrots. It's _definitely_ not a place for cute little bunnies, I can tell you that.” Nick says.

“Nick!” Judy scolds through her teeth. “Don't call me cute!”

“...I'm sorry Judes. We’re in our own home. Slipped my mind.”

 Gideon stood up and collected their empty plates. “I won't tell anyone Miss Judy. I know yer real proud about stuff like that, but Nick _is_ your mate and this _is_ your den.”

Gideon left momentarily to take care of the dishes. 

Judy huffed and crossed her arms.  She leaned in close toward Nick and whispered, “Fine. Nick, you can call me cute while Gideon is here since he knows, but I still don't want you doing it in front of anyone else.” Her ears flop back. “We’re not even married...” 

Nick nods and kisses her head. “Okay, cutie.”

Gideon comes back and sits down to finish his coffee. “So I know y’all have probably tried that bakery before, but I think they sure are full of themselves." 

Judy nodded. “Don't get me wrong, they have some of the best baked goods in Zootopia, but it's just not worth the money to me.”

“I agree,” said Nick. “They're pretty good with complex stuff but they're really lack-luster and way overpriced on the basics.” 

“What's the actual expert think?” Judy asked.

Gideon shrugged his shoulders. “I'm really not worried about em to tell you tha truth. That macaroon was to die for and better than mine if I'm bein’ honest, but mammals don't really write home about my macaroons either. Mine are good, don’t get me wrong, but I don't pretend ta be an expert with some of that French stuff.

“The cupcake was also good ta me. Cashier said they're real popular there. I don't really make a lot of cupcakes either. I'm not a fan of the concept. Cakes are for sharin’ in my mind. Weddings, birthdays, that kinda thing. Cupcakes are just a dumb trend.

"Tart? Crust was a little dry in my opinion. Pretty hard, even. Produce wasn't very fresh; especially compared to Hopps’ standards. It really wasn't that good. They've got nothin’ on my specialties. They won't be very serious competition for me. We pander to different mammals.”

Nick slapped the table a few times in joy. “Woah. Gideon Grey roastin’ Zootopia’s finest bakery! Can't wait to try some other places with ya, bud.” 

Gideon stood up and pat Nick on the back. “Lookin’ forward to it. I need ta’ get ready, though. Thanks for tha hospitality, Wilde-Hopps.”

Judy perked up. “Do you know what you're wearing, Gid?” 

Gideon laughed. “Yeah, I'll be sure to give you the full fashion show before aye leave, Judy.”

Gideon retreated to the guest bedroom and Judy eyed Nick. She mouthed ‘Wilde-Hopps’ and waggled her eyebrows.

Nick put an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his paw. “Are you seriously proposing to me with your eyebrows in our kitchen with Gideon in the other room?”

Judy punched his shoulder. “No. Wanna watch a movie or something tonight?”

Nick leaned in and whispered a different suggestion in Judy's ear that made her blush.

Gideon walked out of the guest room shortly after. He was wearing an emerald green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top two buttons undone, black form-fitting trousers and a black handkerchief tied like a scarf with the the knot on his right.

Nick whistled and Judy clapped her paws together when Gideon walked into the kitchen and did a slow spin.

Judy got up and hugged him briefly. “Oh Gideon, you look so good!” 

“Thanks Judy! I just wanted to let y’all know I'll probably be out pretty late tonight, so don't worry your tails about me.”

Nick nodded and also stood up. “We've got work pretty early in the morning, so we’ll catch you tomorrow when we get out. We can hit up that place on Plaza Street and maybe look for some realtors when we come home.”

Gideon hummed in approval. “I'll see y’all tomorrow!”

Nick and Judy both called out “Bye!” as Gideon left through the front door. He made sure to lock it behind him.

Nick crossed his arms and stared at Judy. “And you thought he wouldn't need a key. Night number one and he’s already got a late night planned.”

“And you thought you'd need to play matchmaker!” she retorted with a firm point of a finger.

“Hey, I _like_ setting mammals up. If Gideon is insta-buddies with Clawhauser and is into the gay nightclub scene on the first day, more power to him. Get it Gideon.”

Judy shook her head. “I honestly can't believe it. I mean I can, because Clawhauser and Gideon are both socialites, but they haven't even met each other yet!”

“Carrots… have you heard of Grindr?”

“I think? My brother Brandon mentioned it once maybe." 

“Oh, Carrots…”

“What?”

“Such a naive, cute bunny. Let me tell you all about it.” Nick says as he gestures the couch.

“Can it wait? Your suggestion earlier sounds really enticing and I'd rather spend our alone time in our room. You casually calling me your mate today really got me going.” Judy fidgets a little. 

“Yeah. You smelt  _awesome._ Like the ball and chain thing earlier? I thought you were going to _slap_ me for that comment but _wow_ was I surprised.”

Judy groans and covers her face with her paws in embarrassment. “And I was with Gideon and your other fox friend too.”

“Oh yeah... they totally knew. 100%.”

 Judy blushed deeply. “How come you all were so calm about it?”

“Hey, just because I've got a good sniffer, doesn't mean I should humiliate people with it. It's good manners, Carrots. And also surprisingly frequent. You just kinda block it out. Unless, of course, the aroused mammal in question is the most adorable, most beautiful and cutest bunny in all of Zootopia-- nay-- the world! No… the _universe._ But enough about that. Let's fuck!”

“Nicholas!” Judy punched one of his arms. “Don't be so lewd.” 

Nick headed toward the bedroom and called over his shoulder, “Not what you said last night Miss ‘Cock Slut’”

Judy yelled, “H-hey!” and followed him to bed.

 

\-----

 

Gideon found his way to Coxx with little trouble. He took a Zuber there. Taking the train was probably much cheaper, but Gideon wasn't quite ready to navigate the subway system by himself; especially if he wasn't going to be sober during the return trip.

Gideon showed the bouncer his ID and scanned the club for any sign of Clawhauser. It didn't take long at all to find him, so Gideon made his way to the small group he was with.

Gideon tapped him on the shoulder, “Claw?” 

Clawhauser turned around and squealed in excitement. “Oh, oh, oh! You must be Gideon!!” He was sporting a red tank top and blue jean cut-offs. He seemed to be a couple drinks in already.

Clawhauser gestured to Chief Bogo, who was sitting next to him. “Gideon, this is my boyfriend Paul Bogo. Paul, this is Gideon! He's visiting from Bunnyburrow!”

Gideon and Bogo shake paws. Bogo was wearing a red t-shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants.

Bogo snorts out a puff of air through his nose as he shakes Gideon's paw. Gideon says, “Pleased to make y’all’s acquaintance! I just found out the mammals I'm staying with know both of ya!”

Clawhauser asks, “And who might these friends be?”

“Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. Judy and I went to school together.”

Clawhauser gasps dramatically. “I love them! They're so _adorable_. We all work for the ZPD together! How wonderful!”  

“It is!” Gideon glances over at a couple of what he assumes are Clawhauser’s friends making out on a chair nearby. “I'm way too sober right now. I'll be righ’ back.” 

Gideon heads to the bar, which is packed with mammals. He struggles flagging down the bartender. After a few minutes, he leans over the bar in attempt to get one of the tender’s attention.

Pretty soon, a grey timber wolf wedged his way into the space next to Gideon. He was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black handkerchief on his left bicep, and a lime green t-shirt that said ‘UP TOP’ in block letters. The wolf placed his paw on the small of Gideon’s back and asked, “Mind if I get that drink for you, stranger?”

Gideon nodded and flashed him a smile. “Yes, _please._ I’ll take a double whiskey, neat. I really wanted to get a tab going, but I can't seem to get their attention.”

The wolf leaned forward and held out a 20 dollar bill. A bartender was with them shortly. “I'll take a gin and tonic with lime and a neat double whiskey,” he said.

“And could I start a tab?” Gideon handed over his ID and card. “Two shots of Captain, please.”

The bartender quickly came back with their drinks. Gideon passed one shot glass to the wolf before they clinked them together and tipped them back.

The wolf passed Gideon his drink. “Come sit with me?” he asked.

“Of course! Ya did buy me a drink after all.” Gideon replies.

Gideon follows the wolf across the club. Clawhauser notices. He turns to Bogo and says, “Damn! I really wanted to talk to him! He seems really nice…”

“Benji,” Bogo says gently, “He's staying with Hopps and Wilde. We can see him again soon. Let him have fun. That's the point of these things.”

The wolf finds them an oversized chair to sit on. Something made for an elephant, Gideon assumes. The two squeeze onto it and the wolf wraps an arm around Gideon’s waist. 

Gideon takes a sip of his whiskey. “Oh where are my manners? My name is Gideon."

“Spencer,” the wolf replies. “Nice to meet you, Gideon.”

“Likewise!" 

Spencer traced his paw up and down Gideon’s side. “I've never seen you here before,” Spencer says. “Your charming accent explains that, though. Just visiting Zootopia?”

“Technically. I'm crashin’ at a friend’s den. I'm working on moving here, though.”

“That enthralled by the place huh? You been in the city long?”

“I jus’ got here this afternoon, actually. It may be mah first time in the city, but I really think this is gonna be a good fit for me!” Spencer nearly spit out his drink in response to the statement.

Spencer sputtered, “This afternoon? And it’s your first time in Zootopia? And you’re from the country and you're a fox and you knew about the spotlight/handkerchief party at Coxx of all things??" 

Gideon laughed. “Well yah, that is correct! I've been talking to Benjamin Clawhauser about the nightlife in Zootopia. He suggested I come here tonight if I wasn't too tired from the trip. Said they don’t do many of these color-coded parties and that it’d be a good time.”

“Ohhh that makes a lot of sense, actually. He's honestly like a big gay welcome committee. Let me be the second to get on this welcome wagon and say I am very glad you’re here in Zootopia.”

“Gosh, thanks, Spencer. Thanks for buying me a drink and being so hospitable.” Gideon turns to look at him. 

“Not a problem. I couldn’t resist helping you out in your dire time of need. Also, and I hope this isn't too forward of me, but once I caught a glimpse of your ass and bushy tail leaned over that bar, I knew I had to try my luck and come talk to you. Especially when I got up close and noticed this little thing.” Spencer traces along Gideon’s black scarf with a claw. 

“Oh I'm shore you say that ta’ all the boys,” Gideon teases. 

“Only the really cute ones. And you're the cutest one here tonight by far.”

“Really? Are you sure about that? Or is it because you've already slept with all tha’ other green shirts in the room?” Gideon presses.

Spencer shook his head and chuckled. “I'm not very big into super casual sex encounters. I've been with a few guys, yeah, but domination and submission requires a certain level of… familiarity. There's a level of trust there. What about you?”

Gideon shrugs. “I've been to a few BDSM parties but never really got too involved in ‘em. Being a gay predator sub in Bunnyburrow doesn't give you too many options, unfortunately. I've fucked mah fair share of rabbits, don't get me wrong, but just as friends.” 

Spencer goes a little slack-jaw at Gideon’s confession. He closes his mouth and then says, “Gideon, for a country fox, you are extremely progressive.”

Gideon laughs. “Yeah, I know. Cause I'm gay as a daisy in May and have big gay dreams of being a power-bottom size queen, right?”

“...Fuck. No, I was going to say because you've had multiple sex partners and you're a fox. But damn, Gideon. You're honestly full of surprises it seems.”

Gideon smiled and rested a paw on Spencer’s thigh. “What can I say? I've heard that most foxes don't do anythin’ sorta real sexual-like before they find their mate, and I also know I haven't even come close to finding mine. If I had ta guess, growing up in Bunnyburrow makes my idea of mating a little different from the average fox, I think, seein’ how there's really none of us out there.” Gideon leaned up to whisper in Spencer’s ear, “Between you and me, that moment I finally mate with someone won't actually come until he fucks and breeds my ass.”

Spencer cleared his throat. “That immediately gave me a semi. Have you ever… knotted anyone?”

“Oh no. That's a pretty big deal to me too. Especially if I'm gonna be with someone who also has one. Why, have you?” Gideon asks.

“A few times with an ex. He was a wolf too. I'm monogamous, don't get me wrong, but wolves are less into the whole soulmate thing? Like... I really want to believe that there is this awesome, perfect man out there waiting for me, but in the meantime, if I'm with someone pretty cool, we usually end up screwing.”

“Huh, that's real interestin’ Spencer. Enough about that, though. I’m here to have fun, not talk shop.” Gideon downs the rest of his whiskey. “Wanna dance?” 

“Fuck yes.” Spencer finished up his drink as well and let Gideon lead him onto the floor.

Gideon and Spencer stayed at the bar until last call. They exchanged numbers with the promise of meeting up again in the near future for a proper date, and parted ways with a chaste goodnight kiss. 

Gideon had got to make out with and grind against a _wolf_ and he was  _ecstatic_ about it. Gideon truly had reason to believe Clawhauser was right when he said good matches often came from the color coding of the stoplight party.  

When Gideon arrived at Nick and Judy’s place, he quietly grabbed a glass of water in the kitchen. He gulped down the first glass and refilled it to bring into his room for the morning.

After plugging in his phone and stripping himself of his clothes, he passed out on the bed in minutes.

 

\-----

 

Gideon slowly opened his eyes that afternoon. The intrusive sunlight peering through the window hurt his brain. He had a bit of a hangover, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. 

He sat up and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, which had a few unread text messages. A few were from Judy, which told him they'd be home a bit after six that night. She was looking forward to taking him to some more places in town. Gideon shot her a quick text saying he was looking forward to it too.

He couldn't help his smile when he saw he had a message from Spencer already. 

Spencer: Please tell me that last night wasn't a dream and that you're real.

Gideon nearly bounced up and down with excitement. He fully embraced his bed fur and made a couple style adjustments with a paw. Gideon laid back down in bed and took a sexy, half-naked selfie. He sent it to Spencer with a message.

Gideon: last night wasn't a dream and I am real. I just woke up.

Spencer: Good morning, handsome!

Spencer attached a selfie of him walking around outside with a pair of sunglasses on. 

Gideon: Cute pic! But it's almost 1:30 in the afternoon, haha. You have a hangover?

Spencer: No, not really. How about you? 

Gideon: A little, but not bad. I'm doing some stuff with my friends tonight to get things straight with a realtor and what not, but would you be free for a drink later on? Just something more casual with less dancing and less alcohol maybe?

Spencer: Honestly, that sounds perfect. I had a ton of fun with you last night and I want to get to know you better.

Gideon: Yeah? I had a lot of fun too. I should be able to duck out tonight around 8:30 or so if you want to meet up then.

Spencer: It is so a date. I know an awesome wine bar in Rainforest District called The Grapevine _._ Do you think you could meet me there around 9:00? 

Gideon: Of course! I'll be looking forward to it all day! 

Spencer: Great. I'll call in a reservation right now. See you later. 

Gideon: See ya, Spencer. 

Gideon rolled over in bed and screamed into his pillow, kicking his legs against the mattress in joy.

“I get to go on a date with a _wolf._ A strong, beautiful _wolf,_ ” he said to himself in the silence of his bedroom.  

Gideon got up to eat a granola bar, use the bathroom and take a couple Motrin. He didn't bother putting on clothes quite yet, because he knew he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone for a few hours. 

He took the opportunity of his alone-time to break out one of his favorite toys, a black silicone replica of an erect wolf penis. This dildo was one of many Gideon owned, but it was also definitely one of the best. 

Gideon felt himself grow harder just at the sight of it. In combination with the selfie of Spencer and the memories of their time together the night before, Gideon didn't need to stroke himself much to achieve an erection.

Gideon laid down on the bed and covered his fingers in lube. He coated his dildo with it and rolled onto stomach so he could finger his asshole.

After a few minutes of stretching his hole and teasing his prostate, Gideon straddled the fake cock and lowered himself onto it slowly, moaning the whole time.

He fucked himself ruthlessly, without holding back, once the brief adjustment period ended. Gideon felt his dick bounce up and down with his movements, which easily turned him on even more.

Gideon wasted no time trying to get off. The thought of the wolf he had met last night pushed him over the edge quickly; his orgasm was intense.

After relaxing a few minutes with the dildo still inside him, Gideon got up to clean it and put it away again.

He ran a bath in the guest bathroom and grabbed his cell. He made calls to all his bakery managers and purchasers while soaking in the tub. Everything seemed to be running pretty smoothly.

 

\----

 

A few hours later, Judy and Nick returned from the beat. Gideon was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, and reading the newspaper. “Welcome home!” he called out to the two officers. 

Judy replied, “Thanks! We are just gonna get-” she trailed off for a moment upon seeing him, “changed. Should we dress up Gideon?”

They hadn't talked about a place to eat or anything, but Judy wouldn't put it past him to plan something either.

“What?” Gideon hesitated a moment before he realized what it must look like. “Oh no! I have a date tonight at 9:00. Wear whatever y’all want. I wouldn't even be opposed to just getting a pizza or take-away something. I mainly just want to see that building on Plaza Street.” 

“Thank God,” Nick said. “I'm just plain beat.”

Nick and Judy changed into some casual clothes and returned to the living room.

Judy sat next to Gideon on the couch and asked, “Chinese sound okay? There's a good place near the business, so we can order, check it out and then carry out our food.”

Gideon nodded. “That sounds good to me!” 

Nick disappeared into the kitchen briefly to grab the take-out menu they had and passed it to Gideon before taking a seat in the armchair. 

“So,” Judy inflected as she leaned in closer to Gideon, “Where's this hot date at?”

Gideon pursued the menu as he spoke, “This place in Rainforest District called The Grapevine _._ Sounds like nothin’ we’ve got in the Burrows.”

Nick hummed in affirmation. “It's really one of the only successful wine bars here. It's been around almost a couple decades but no one else who's tried to open one since has done very well. I think they must cater to some weird niche or something.” 

Judy tilted her head. “Never heard of it. What's so special about it?”

Nick shrugged. “Beats me. It's nice and all, just not really my thing. It's kinda like if a hipster coffee house met a hookah lounge, but there's no smoking allowed and they don't serve much coffee. And there's lots of wine. I've been on dates there before.”

“I think I only understood half of that, Nicholas. The guy I'm goin’ to see suggested it, obviously.” 

“So I take it you met him last night?” Judy asked.

“Yeah. He’s real handsome. Last night we didn't… really do a whole lot of talking. Per se. So we decided to meet up and get to know each other a little. See where things go. Anyway, I know what I want to eat!”

 

\----

 

Nick calls in their take-out order and the three mammals walk to the nearest train station to take the inner loop to Savannah Central. Gideon opts to purchase an unlimited ride 30-day metrocard while there.

Gideon almost immediately fell in love with the location Nick brought him to. He wrote down the realtor information and looked up the listing online to see some pictures of it. 

“This really doesn't seem like it'd need much work to open. I'll definitely being calling tomorrow to take a closer look at it. How's the competition in the area? Can we go to the nearest bakery?”

“Sure! There's a donut shop down the street a ways. We could stop by?” Nick asks.

Gideon shrugs. “I'm not really worried about donuts. I don't sell them.” 

“There's an artisan bread shop a couple blocks over.” Nick says. 

“Okay… I sell bread. It could be worth checking out. Is there any bakery around that isn't so specialty?”

“Yep. It's on a different subway line. Only other one I can think of in the immediate area. Besides that, I know there's a cake shop in this district too,” Nick confirms.

Gideon shrugged. “Alright. I vote we just get our food and I'll scout out these other places tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get in touch with tha realtor and I can do a showin’.” 

Nick says, “Alright.” and the three head toward the restaurant.

“You sure you'll be okay tomorrow, Gideon?” Judy pipes in.

“Oh yeah, it'll be fine. I'm mighty glad y’all pointed this storefront out to me, but this ain't my first rodeo neither. Could use some help mapping out how to take the trains in the near future, though. These subways sure are confusin’.”

“That we can do,” Nick affirms.

 

\----

 

Judy, Nick and Gideon enjoy each other's company for the next couple hours. They play cards and talk about Gideon’s game-plan for tomorrow.

When the time for his date approaches, he opts to take a Zuber again. The only thing is, Gideon doesn't expect the roads in Rainforest District to be nearly as rustic as they are. Some roads he comes across are literal suspension bridges and meant for pedestrians only. Because of this, the Zuber driver is unable to drop him off in front of the wine bar. 

Gideon takes the directions of the driver to make it to The Grapevine, where he meets Spencer out front, who offers him a hug in greeting.  

“You look amazing, Gideon,” Spencer says as they break the hug. Gideon is sporting a cyan polo shirt and grey slacks.

“Aw shucks. I should be sayin’ the same thing, mister. You shore do clean up nice.”

Spencer is wearing a red checkered button up tucked into white jeans. 

“Thanks, Gideon. You make it here okay?” Spencer asks.

“I did! I've never seen anythin’ like this place before. The district, I mean. It's beautiful but sure is confusin’.” Gideon says. 

“Yeah, it’s something you’ll get used to, though. It's one of my favorite parts of town. C’mon, let's head in.”

Spencer leads Gideon inside with a gentle touch at the small of his back. This allows them to walk next to each other. “I have a 9pm reservation for Spencer Howlett,” he tells the host. 

“Right this way,” the host says as he leads them to their table. 

“Your server will be with you shortly,” the host says as the pair sits down.

“What kind of wine are you in the mood for?” Spencer asks. “We could get a bottle. I know it's after dinner but they also offer little platters of various things.”

Gideon doesn't even bother opening the menu before responding, “I don’ really pretend to be a wine expert. How about something red and dry? And maybe a snack of some sort? I'll let you pick." 

Spencer smiled warmly and closed his own menu. Something about Gideon letting him make a decision like this for them filled his chest with pride and stomach with butterflies. “Sounds good. I know just the thing,” Spencer says.

"And what's tha’?” Gideon asks.

“It's a surprise.”

“Oh. I like surprises,” Gideon says with a smile.

“Good, because I like planning them,” Spencer retorts. 

Their server helps them momentarily. “I am Romano, I will be your server tonight. Do you know what you would like to drink?” he asks.

“Yes, we’ll take a bottle from bin 127 and roasted vegetable tarts, please,” Spencer said.

Romano scribbled their order down and took the menus from them. “Identification?” 

Both the mammals supplied ID and the server walked away.

“So what's in tha bottle?” Gideon asks.

“It's a Cabernet Sauvignon. I've had this one before, it's good, I promise.”

Gideon smirks. “I half expected you ta tell me it's a surprise.”

Spencer laughs. “I mean, I definitely thought about it. The type of wine still doesn't tell you a whole lot about it, though, so it's still a surprise." 

“It doesn't?” Gideon asks.

“Nope! That's why this place has almost 500 different wines,” Spencer says.

“Oh. That's a lot. For a while I just thought there was red or white, and you could have it bottled or boxed,” Gideon says sheepishly.

Spencer laughs deeply at his quip. “Nope, there's a little more to it than that. It's okay if you don't know a lot about it, though. Most mammals don't. I just really like wine.” 

Gideon nods. “How come you didn't have any last night, then? If you like wine so much?” 

Spencer smiles and takes hold of Gideon's paw on the table. “Wine is amazing, but doesn't mix well with dancing in my opinion. Red wine stains. And it's more becoming for me to be a pretentious gin drinker at gay bars than a pretentious wine drinker. Besides, I really like to enjoy wine. It's not the blood of Christ or anything like that, but in my opinion it's more about the flavor than the buzz.”

“I'm more of a beer snob myself, but I see what you mean. I can see the appeal of shotgunnin’ light beer but most the stuff I get is pretty darn expensive. I hardly ever drink it ta get drunk.”

“Yeah, that's a really good comparison, actually.”

Spencer let go of Gideon’s paw as the server arrives. The server placed the platter of roasted vegetable tarts in the center of the table and provided them with appetizer plates. 

Romano showed Spencer the bottle of wine. Spencer nodded and said, “Looks good, Romano.” 

The server set a wine glass in front of both of them, and began to make small talk with Spencer as he uncorked the wine. Romano provided Spencer with the cork, who briefly squeezed it in his fingers, felt the bottom for moisture, set it aside and said, “Thank-you.” 

Romano proceeded to pour a small amount in Spencer’s glass. Spencer swirled the red wine very briefly, and then stuck his nose in the glass so he could smell it. After taking a small taste of it, he gave Romano a thumbs up and said, “Perfect. Thanks.”

Romano poured Gideon a glass and then poured Spencer his. “Everything is okay?” Romano asks.

Spencer nodded and responded, “Yes, everything looks wonderful. Thanks so much.”

Gideon smiled at Spencer and took a sip of his wine. He couldn't help but feel like he was in good paws with Spencer. Spencer really seemed to know what he was doing, and that made Gideon happy.

Spencer took a bite of a tart and Gideon moved to do the same thing. Gideon hummed in approval. “These aren't too bad!” 

Spencer replied, “I agree. I love stuff like this.”

“Yeah, me too! I like tha vegetables they chose.”

“Me too. So what brings you to Zootopia? Work?” Spencer asks.

“In a sense, yeah, but that's not really why I'm doing it. I'm really just lookin’ for a change of pace. I can work anywhere!” 

“That's definitely true!” 

“I've always kinda dreamed of livin’ here ta be honest. I just never thought I'd have a reason to. Not many mammals move away from Bunnyburrow. The top priority right now is to get settled with work and then find a place to live that makes sense after.” Gideon says. 

Spencer asked, “So... you think you're going to be here a while, then?”

“Definitely! I already love it. So… what do you do for a livin’ Spencer?”

“I work in private security. Hired muscle, basically. I really enjoy it!” 

“Hmm I can see that. You seem really strong.” 

“Thanks! I like to think I am. I'm not a huge health nut or anything diet-wise, but I do really enjoy working out. I also do volleyball league with some of the other guys at work.”

Spencer subtly placed his empty wine glass nearer to the edge of the table.

“Can I ask you something, Gideon?”

“Okay! Shoot.”

“How old are you? I had assumed you were pretty young but now I'm just not so sure.” 

“Oh is that all? I'm 26. Why?”

“Huh,” Spencer starts. “When I saw you at the bar, I pegged you for someone barely legal, to be honest. But after talking a bit you seemed much older than that.”

“Is bein’ 26 a deal breaker or somethin’?”

Spencer leans in toward Gideon, making a show of speaking quietly, “Nope. Just as long as me being 38 isn't one…?” 

Gideon shrugs. “Nah. I've heard of bigger differences. I feel like that's pretty typical of us canids anyway. So, what got ya into the world of private security?”

“It's not too exciting. It's something I got into when I was younger. My brother got me a temp job with the company I work for. I liked it and they liked me, so I've been with them ever sense. It's honestly that simple,” Spencer confesses.

Romano stops by and fills their empty wine glasses. “Anything I can do for you?” 

“No,” Spencer says, “We’re actually all set tonight. I'd really appreciate it you could recork the rest of the wine and bring us the check, please.” 

Romano nodded. “With pleasure. I'll be back shortly.”

“Hey, that doesn't bother you, does it?” Spencer asks Gideon.

“What?”

“Speaking for you like that. It doesn't bother you?” 

“Nah… I actually like it. I was the one who told ya to order for us, remember?”

“So,” Spencer says as he gently touches one of Gideon’s footpaws with one of his own, “you like it, huh?”

“Well, yeah. I do. Where I come from, I'm not used to bein’ treated that way and I think I like it.”

“You think so?”

Gideon blushes. “I know so. I mean… I know I'm a sub through ‘n’ through, but I've never been with another mammal that made me feel… you know.”

“Oh I don't think I do,” Spencer teases. “Care to elaborate, Darling?”

Gideon clears his throat, gearing up to speak.

At that moment, Romano returns with the bill and a paper bag with an extra receipt attached. Romano recorks the bottle and puts it in the bag. “Anything else I can do tonight?”

“Nope. Thanks so much. It was all truly wonderful and we both enjoyed it,” Spencer says without breaking eye contact with Gideon. Spencer pulled out some money from his wallet and placed it in the book. He passed it off to Romano, finally looking away from Gideon to do so. “You're all set. Thank-you.”

“No, thank-you. Have a wonderful evening, gentlemen.” 

As soon as Romano is out of earshot, Spencer pries again, “So?”

Gideon stammered, “I've never been with another mammal that made me feel so… fragile? I mean-- you're so _big_ and you have this massive presence without even really demanding it from anyone and it's so _sexy._ Where I'm from, predators themselves aren't very common at all. Let alone gay ones who want to top a silly red fox.”

“Hey, I don't think you're silly. And I happen to really like red foxes. But yeah, I think I can see what you mean there. We’ll have to set some ground rules if we keep exploring that side of ourselves, though. I've never met another sub so willing and open to jumping into that dynamic this quick in the game.” 

“So… I take it you’re interested in going out again?” Gideon asks.

“Of course I am! I mean, I'm not trying to wish away this date… the night is young. But I think I could see more in our future, don't you?”

“Definitely! I think so,” Gideon says. He drinks the last of his glass, and Spencer does the same.

“You ready to get out of here?” Spencer asks.

“Yes.”

Spencer stood up and offered Gideon a paw to help him stand, which he took gladly. The pair walked out of the bar and into the fresh night air. 

“What’s next?” Gideon asks.

“I know this is going to sound very cliche, but could I interest you in a cup of coffee back at my place? I really wouldn't mind chatting some more some place private and away from judgmental ears.” 

“Sure! That sounds real nice.”

“You ever heard of the sky tram?” Spencer asks. 

“No…?”

Spencer smiles warmly. “Okay, you're in for a treat. You're not afraid of heights, are you?”

“Oh nah, they don't bother me much.”

Spencer leads Gideon to the sky tram, which slowly takes them all the way to Savannah Central. Spencer hasn't taken one in quite some time, but assumed Gideon would enjoy it.

Gideon spent much of the beginning of their trip in silence, just looking at all the wonderful things around him. Spencer also spent that time watching the look of awe on Gideon's face, smiling at the purity of it.

Gideon rested his arms on the rail of the tram car and leaned forward. His tail swished back and forth slowly. He eventually broke the comfortable silence, “Hey Spencer? Can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Sure, yeah. Of course. Anything.”

“If ya had to pick one place in all of Zootopia that was your favorite, where would it be?”

Spencer chuckles a little. “Oh just that huh? Honestly?” Spencer wraps an arm around Gideon’s waist. “Here is pretty good. I love Rainforest District. And the sky tram isn't bad. I never take it because I usually just take the subway everywhere, but it's pretty, don't you think?”

“Yeah, I think so too. I think this might be my favorite place. But I haven't been many places yet.”

“To be fair, you haven't been here long. And I could always show you around.”

“You'd do that?” Gideon asks.

“Yeah. It's a date. Consider me your tour guide. First stop, Savannah Central.” Spencer waits a few seconds for the tram car to hesitate before opening the door for Gideon. 

“So how are mammals ‘round here? Are we gonna start a riot if we hold paws?” Gideon asks.

“...No. Maybe a weird look or two, but no fires or protests. Why? Does that actually happen in Bunnyburrow to gay men?” Spencer inquires as he gently takes Gideon’s paw in his own. 

“Nah it's more or less the interspecies thing. Rabbits tend to stick with rabbits so some of tha’ older ones get weirded out by mixed pairs.”

“Why, though?” 

“They're pretty traditional in a lotta ways. Like not really in the no sex before marriage way, and a lotta them are gay too, but they get married to other rabbits and start big families. I never really got it ta be honest.” 

“The more you tell me about Bunnyburrow, the more I can see why you left.”

Gideon laughs. “Yeah, it's not a good place for a fox. It's a nice place, don’ get me wrong, just not really for me. I like a lot of the people there jus’ fine but I need somethin’ more.”

Gideon and Spencer pass by a place called Bittersweet Cafe, a 24 hour coffee shop and bakery. Gideon stops walking and nearly does a double-take when he sees it. 

“Hey Spencer… can we please, please stop here? I've never heard of a bakery open all night like this!”

Spencer smiles at his excitement. “Sure, I could go for dessert. Let's get a couple things to go and try them with our coffee.”

Spencer leads them inside. He makes a move to order for them, but Gideon is all over it.

“Hi! What is yer most popular thing here would you say?” Gideon asks the cashier.

“Uh… I dunno. The scones or the cake, probably.”

“Hmmm… oh shoot. You know what? I'll just take a slice of cake and a scone. Surprise me on the flavors. Something mammals really like ta order is perfect! And then whatever this guy wants,” Gideon says as he gestures to Spencer with his thumb. 

“A slice of apple pie, please.” Spencer says.

“Here or to go?” the cashier drolls.

Gideon hands her a credit card as he says, “To go, please!” 

The cashier runs the card, has Gideon sign and boxes up their sweets.

Spencer says, “I got it,” as he grabs the bag.

The pair walk out of the shop and head in their original direction. Spencer places a paw on Gideon's back as they go down the street. “So you like sweets, huh?”

“I can't think of anything else I love more ta’ be honest! I can't believe such a concept of a 24-hour bakery exists. This has seriously changed my whole world!” Gideon exclaims. 

Spencer looks down at him and smiles. “God, you're adorable. Your whole world huh?” 

Gideon nods excitedly. “I-I can't even believe they had so many mammals here this late!” 

“Well… it is only a little after 11. They draw in a huge crowd of university students. They love lattes and muffins while they study.”

“Gosh that makes a lotta sense. I woulda never even thoughta that. I know just about nothin’ about the mammals here.” Gideon’s ears flatten against his skull as he sighs deeply. “Sometimes I feel like I'm gettin’ in way over my head by even comin’ here at all. Zootopia is crazy.” 

“Hey, now!” Spencer rubs small, slow circles on Gideon’s back. “Don't be second-guessing your decision to move here over a 24-hour bakery. There's tons of places open all night in Zootopia. It's pretty great for us nocturnal mammals. You’ll get used to it soon enough.”

“Yeah… I suppose you're right about that. I'm just worried that I'm jumping into everything too quick. What if this city ain't a good fit for me?”

“You’ll never know unless you try. Come on, we’re almost to my place.”

Spencer and Gideon stroll the rest of the way there in companionable silence. Spencer has a place on top of a clothing boutique of some sort that is currently closed for the night. 

Gideon is pleasantly surprised when he walks into Spencer’s den. It’s manly, that’s for certain, but it’s also very clean. Interior design and furnishings are kept to an absolute bare minimum. He has a futon, TV, one floor lamp and a coffee table in the living room.

“Go ahead and take a seat on the futon,” Spencer says. Gideon moves to do so as Spencer asks, “How do you take your coffee?" 

“Just some sugar! Not a lot, though.” 

“Alright. Be out soon.”

Gideon plops down on the futon and looks around the room. There’s a few pieces of autographed sports memorabilia on the walls, and a couple pictures of what Gideon assumes to be Spencer’s family members. There really isn’t a whole lot to look at, though. 

Until Gideon eyes a small stack of coffee-table books and can’t resist looking at them, that is. The one on top is called _Regarding Cocktails._ The next one is also pretty kosher, but a little strange. It’s called _Stuck Up! 100 Objects Inserted and Ingested in Places They Shouldn’t Be._ Then, he happens upon a copy of the _Kamasutra,_ and two books called _Strictly Bondage_ and _The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Knots & Ropework_, respectively. Gideon snickers as he puts the books back.

“You like those?” Spencer asks as he brings out the desserts. He’s placed all three on one plate and has grabbed a couple forks as well.

“Yeah. That one about stuck stuff seems kinda funny,” Gideon says.

“Oh, it is. Number seven will truly shock you.” Spencer sets the food on the coffee table. “Be right back. That coffee needs a little more time,” he says before turning to walk away.

As tempting as item number seven seems, Gideon opts to pick up the encyclopedia and thumbs through it. He’s genuinely surprised at the intricacy of some of the knots. Bondage isn’t anything Gideon has explored before, but he can see the appeal. 

Spencer returns with two cups of coffee. One with sugar in a black mug with the Star Wars logo on it, and another white mug with black coffee that says ‘World’s Greatest Dad.’ 

Spencer sets the Star Wars mug in front of Gideon on a coaster. “Anything interesting in there?” Spencer asks.

“Uh… yeah. I had no idea there were this many knots,” Gideon says before setting the book down. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Yeah, I think there’s like 200 in there or something? And not a problem. You’ll have to tell me if that’s a good amount of sugar for you when you try it,” Spencer remarks as he sets down his own mug.

“Are… you a father?” Gideon asks quizzically.

Spencer laughs heartily. “Oh God, no. I’ve never been with a woman, due to the fact that I'm a raging homosexual, and I’ve never been serious enough with a man to pursue adoption. So no, no kids. The mug is a joke. One of my munch buddies got it for me on my birthday a few years ago.”

“Oh. Are you… into that?” Gideon questions while blushing.

“A bit. It can be really hot, but it depends on who I’m with. I’m really not into it 24/7. Like I’m not going to go to Bugaburger and buy my little a happy meal or something. I think the minute you take something like that in public where people around you can’t consent to the relationship, that’s not okay. Also, I’m really not into constant behind-closed-doors age play either. Once in awhile though? Yeah. I can dig it. At the time I was with someone who was _really_ into that kind of thing. Why, do you like it?” 

“I’m...  not sure. I’ve never really thought about it. I’m also not going to lie to you, I do have some serious daddy issues. I also want to stress that’s not the reason I want ta date you. I had no idea you were 38. You look real young to me. But it could be fun ta try one day, I suppose. I wouldn't rule it out.” Gideon takes a sip of his coffee. “This is perfect, by tha way.”

“Thanks for calling me young! Also, it’s not something we have to ever do if you don’t want to. I won’t be mad if you want to call me ‘Daddy’ but I also won’t be mad if you don’t, either. On that note, what are your overall feelings on power dynamic relationships?”

“Eh… I’m really not into the master/slave thing. I wouldn’t mind calling you ‘Sir’ or somethin’, but I don’t want to be your slave neither. I’m not a slave. I just want… a normal dom/sub thing? If you can call that normal…?” 

Spencer takes a bite of his apple pie and offers Gideon one on his fork. Gideon takes the bite gladly and hums in approval. “I think it’s normal. And I want to make it abundantly clear that I love being treated with respect if you think I deserve it. So calling me ‘Sir’ every now and then is great with me, just as long as you think the situation warrants it. Is there anything in particular you like to be called?” 

“I-I really don’t know? Lots of people call me Gid?” 

Spencer smiles warmly and brushes Gideon’s hair back with a paw. “Is there anything else you like to be called, Gideon?” 

“Uh… I honestly dunno. Nice things? I-I don’t wanna be… put down too much. I guess. Just nice stuff, please.” Gideon breaks the blueberry scone in half. 

“We can play it by ear. Let me know if I call you anything you don’t like.”

“Okay. Ah will.” Gideon takes a bite of his scone and his face wrinkles in distaste. “This is somethin’ awful,” he says before setting it down. 

“I’m sure they worked hard on it,” Spencer offers.

“Try it!” Gideon says.

“I’m not a big scone person, to be honest.” 

“Well it’s pretty bad. Listen.” Gideon hits the scone a couple times against the plate, which makes a ‘tink tink’ noise. 

“Gideon! Was that highly necessary?” Spencer scolds. 

“...yes? It’s a disgrace to scones everywhere. I should make you one sometime. You’re missin’ out.”

“You bake?”

“Yep! Been doin’ it at least half my life.” Gideon smiles bashfully.

“Wow! You’re still looking for work, right? Maybe you should get a job at a place like that cafe.”

“Oh… nah. I’m actually tryin’ to open my own bakery here.”

“Really? Do you have any locations in mind?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah… I think I’m buyin’ the first place tomorrow! I’m real excited about it. It’s very cute! I just have ta talk to the realtor.”

“Tomorrow…?? The first place? Gideon, don’t you think maybe you’re jumping into this a little quickly?”

Gideon blushes. “Maybe.” He sighs. “I thought I wasn’t, but after seein’ that late night bakery today… maybe I am. Maybe I don’t know what I’m doing like I thought I did. I don’t think I understand the mammals here at all..." 

“Hey…” Spencer scratches Gideon’s back gently in comfort. “Opening and owning a business is tough stuff. But if you believe in yourself, you can do it. I’ll try to help any way I can. In the meantime, don’t be so hard on yourself if you have to accept work other places or can’t get on your feet with it quickly.”

“I’m not worried about tha money. I don't need any. I’m just real excited and eager to get started, I think.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way… but did you start out with a small loan of a million dollars or something? Like Donald Trunk? Cause I won’t be upset if you’re filthy rich but I will be surprised.”

“No way!” Gideon laughs and leans against Spencer’s shoulder. “I come from a real poor family in good ole Bunnyburrow. But…”

“But what?” 

“I, uh,” Gideon clears his throat and blushes profusely.

“Yes?”

“I do have… that.”

“Have what?”

Gideon groans in frustration. He nuzzles his face into Spencer’s shirt sleeve. His voice comes out muffled and almost inaudible, “I’m worth that." 

“Come on now. Speak up, Darling. Stop hiding that charming face of your’s.” 

Gideon sits up straight. He sets down his coffee and takes Spencer’s paws in his own as they make eye contact. “I… own that.”

“...a million dollars?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah.” Gideon looks down at his lap. His face is burning with self-abasement.

“How…?”

“Gideon Grey’s Real Good Baked Stuff. My bakery.” 

“First, that’s an adorable name. Second, wow. That must be some bakery, Gid. I knew Bunnyburrow had lots of mammals, but I’m surprised they support an operation that big.”

“I-it’s nothin’! Honest. And what can I say? We citizens of Bunnyburrow like our sweets. I’ve got three stores there.”

“Three…? You own three bakeries?” Spencer asks in disbelief.

Gideon finds himself blushing again. In a small voice, he nearly squeeks, “Eight.”

“Come on Gideon, you’ve got to speak up. I want to hear you. You want me to hear you, don’t you?”

Gideon nods. “Yes, I want what you want.” He takes a deep breath in and out. “I own eight bakeries in tha tri-burrows.”

“Eight.”

Gideon hides his face on Spencer’s shirt sleeve again. “Mm-hm,” Gideon hums in affirmation.

“Holy shit, Gideon. You’re how old again?”

“26... 27 in a little over a month.” 

“Well, at least you’re not after this daddy’s sugar. Damn, Gideon. That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

“I’m amazing?”

“Yeah. You’re amazing. Eight bakeries. Wow,” Spencer says while looking at Gideon in delight.

“Thank-you, Spencer.”

“I’m going to agree with you here… I’m not a big fan of this pie, either.”

“Wanna try the cake with me?”

“Of course.”

The two mammals take a bite of the carrot cake. “It’s not bad… but it’s done way better in Bunnyburrow.”

Spencer laughs. “I can believe that.”

“I think being open 24 hours makes it easier to skimp on quality. I’m really not impressed with this place…”

“That’s true. Tired college kids will eat just about anything.”

Gideon leans against Spencer’s shoulder. “Spencer?”

“Yeah, Gid?” 

“You’re great. You’re real great.”

“Thanks, Gideon. I appreciate that.”

“And Spencer?”

“Yes?” 

“What should our safeword be?”

“Fuck.” Spencer composes himself before speaking again, “Not fuck. Uh… how about ‘banana phone'?” 

“Sure. Banana phone.”

“And you know how they work, right? Either one of us says that and the entire scene stops.”

Gideon nods his head. “Yeah, I know. Safewords at our parties are usually easy ones like ‘stop.’” 

“Alright. Good boy.” Spencer kisses the top of Gideon’s head. “Now… I can see that someone is pretty positively affected by our conversation.” Spencer rests a paw on Gideon’s knee and slowly moves it up his thigh. 

Gideon blushes profusely. 

“I know you said you only want your mate to fuck and breed you, but could I interest you in a blow job? Because I really want to suck your cock right now. No scene now, just oral. We had wine earlier.” 

“Y-yes. Please.” Gideon stammers.

“Please what?” Spencer asks.

“Please blow me, Spencer.”

Spencer grins and kisses Gideon chastely. “Well… you did say please.”

 

\----

 

Gideon ends up staying the night at Spencer’s house. The pair gave each other blow jobs on the futon before migrating to Spencer’s queen bed. There, they talked well into the night about the nature of their personal kink preferences, reward and punishment, the value of trust and their ideals for a good D/S relationship. They became horny again as a result. After mutual hand-jobs, the two men fell asleep spooning.

Gideon blinked his eyes open the next morning, and felt a prominent erection pressed up against his ass. Gideon smirked and rocked his ass back; grinding against Spencer’s lap.

Spencer grew harder, and eventually woke up from Gideon’s ministrations.

“Gideon. Did I say you could do that?” Spencer said curtly.

“No…” Gideon says as he stops wiggling against Spencer. 

“Was I even awake to do so?” 

“No…” 

“So could I have possibly consented to that?” 

“No…”

“So do you think you were wrong by grinding your ass against me while I slept?”

“No…”

“No? And why’s that?”

“Because you were hard.”

“Oh because I was hard? Do you think having a hard-on is consent?” 

“No…”

“So were you wrong?”

“...Yes." 

“So do you think you were bad?”

“Yes.”

“What happens to boys who are bad?" 

“They get punished…?” 

“Yes. They get punished.” Spencer sat up in the bed. “Bend over my lap. You’re getting spanked.” 

“How many?” Gideon asks as he does what Spencer says.

“Fifteen. But you have to count them.”

Spencer strikes down on Gideon’s ass with a paw. Spencer is slightly disappointed that he’s already punishing Gideon, but Gideon needs to learn somehow. Sometimes subs need a little extra training at first, so he's not terribly surprised.

Their erections rub against each other on every hit, making Gideon moan with pleasure and almost lose count a couple times.

Upon completion, Spencer gently pets the fur on Gideon’s butt, and kisses it. “Now I want you to get off me and suck my cock dry. I will finish on your pretty face since you seem to like the taste of my cum so much.”

Gideon pouts and mutters, “Okay.” 

“What was that? I can't hear boys who mumble.”

“Yes, Sir.” Gideon nestles his head between Spencer’s legs and sucks him with everything he’s got. Instead of letting off him when Spencer says he’s about to come, Gideon continues to suck that much harder and Spencer finishes in Gideon’s mouth. While it feels wonderful at the time, Spencer is immediately upset with Gideon.

“Gideon. You’re being a brat.” 

“Am I? I just wanted to make you feel good…”

“That wasn’t meant to make me feel good. It was meant to punish you. You tried to pleasure me without my permission and now you've blatantly disobeyed me. I'm very upset with you. You've been a very bad boy this morning.

“Now, Gideon… you can opt out of this. We only talked about this briefly last night, so you can safeword if you need to. I don't expect you to trust me fully just yet, because I haven't done much to earn it. But… I also didn’t think I’d need to resort to something this drastic this quickly. I won't be disappointed in you if you can’t do it. We will do something else. Promise me you’ll safeword or opt out if you need to.”

“I promise,” Gideon breathes.

“Stay right there,” Spencer commands before he gets up and pulls a small box out from underneath his bed. He pulls out a cock ring and holds it in front of Gideon. 

“I’m going to edge you right now as many times as I can manage.” Spencer sits down next to Gideon and slowly strokes his shaft. “You’re not going to cum. If you cum, I will be angry, and that is not a challenge. It is a promise. You’re then going to put this cock ring on and wear it until you leave my apartment. We will eat breakfast and shower together here. You will go home to your friends' house, and call that realtor. Eat dinner with your friends and tell them how your day went. Afterwards, meet me back here for another date. If you’ve been good all day, I will get you off in any way you desire. I will then take you to a place you haven’t been to before for our date. Is that clear?”

Gideon gulps. He nods. 

“I said, is that clear?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me what you're going to do today. I want to be sure you understand,” Spencer states calmly. 

“I'm not gonna come. I'm gonna wear tha’ cocking. We’re gonna eat breakfast an’ shower. I'm gonna take it off and go home. I'm gonna call the realtor, tell my friends I had a good day and eat supper with ‘em. Then I get to come over again for another date.” 

“Good. Your responsibility right now is to tell me exactly when you’re getting close,” Spencer says before speeding up his paw drastically.

After a couple minutes, Gideon exclaims, “Ah! So c-close!!” 

Spencer immediately stops his movement and squeezes the base of Gideon’s erection tightly, causing him to whimper.

Spencer rests his paw there for a while. He slowly starts to stroke Gideon again, gradually moving faster.

It doesn’t take long before Gideon screams, “Please!”

Spencer stops again, squeezing the base of Gideon’s dick. “I wonder how many times we can do this? How many times can I get you so close to cumming without letting you?”

Gideon whimpers sadly.

“That’s a question for another day, though. One where we just go and go to see how many times you can get on that edge before exploding. For now, I need one more time from you today, Dear.”

Gideon thrusts against Spencer’s paw frantically when he moves again. It doesn’t take long at all until Gideon says, “F-fuck!!” 

Once again, Spencer makes sure Gideon doesn’t cum. “You sounded _so_ close that time.”

Gideon closes his eyes tightly, clearly still trying not to cum. After a minute, Spencer traces the bottom of Gideon’s dick lightly with a finger. The touch is rewarded with a twitch of Gideon’s very interested penis.

“Guess what Gideon?”

“I can't orgasm all day now.”

“Yes. What else?”

“It’s time for breakfast?”

“Nope. Seeing you get all worked up like this made me hard again, if you can believe it. Guess what I’m going to do?”

“What?” Gideon breathes.

“I’m going to give you that facial you deserved.”

Gideon moans as Spencer lays him down on his back. Spencer straddles Gideon’s torso, making sure to keep Gideon’s arms at his sides by utilizing his legs to do so. 

Spencer masturbates quickly while pointing his dick right at Gideon’s face, just trying to get off as soon as possible. “This feels so good, Gideon,” Spencer teases. “It's such a shame you decided to be such a bad boy this morning.”

After a little while, Gideon opens up his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Spencer spends himself on Gideon without any warning. “There we go. Such a pretty place to finish.”

Spencer gets up and puts the cock ring on Gideon. “I can't believe I almost forgot this! Your beautiful, hard cock got me all distracted.”

Spencer walks towards his master bath and says, “Come join me in the shower when you can. You're all dirty.”

Gideon takes a couple minutes to collect himself and moves to join Spencer in the shower. 

Gideon’s head hangs in shame as he walks in. “I'm sorry,” he says. 

“Ah, ah. Thank-you for apologizing, but not right now, Gideon. You haven't had enough time to properly think about what you've done yet. We’re done talking about that for now. Switch me places,” Spencer says as he moves out from under the hot water.

Gideon stands under the spray and Spencer lathers up the fur on his back with soap. Gideon feels himself relax in the hot water.

Spencer really takes his time washing up Gideon. He especially takes care with his erection. Spencer knows it's probably very tender and sensitive, and wants to keep handling it to a minimum for Gideon's sake.

Gideon moans in response to the attention, despite Spencer's care. Gideon can tell it's going to be a very long day. He turns around to face Spencer. 

“Can I kiss you? No nonsense,” Spencer asks.

“Yeah you can do tha'.” 

Spencer leans forward, cups the side of Gideon's face with a paw and gives him a soft, languid kiss. Gideon moves to wrap his arms around Spencer's waist in a hug. “Ready to get out of here?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah… as ready as I'll ever be.”

Spencer turns off the water and grabs a nearby towel. He gets out of the shower and steps onto a mat, where he beckons Gideon to join him. Gideon also steps on the mat and Spencer makes moves to dry him off before doing so himself.

“Fried eggs and toast okay?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah that's good.” Gideon says.

Spencer leads Gideon into the kitchen and cooks them breakfast while Gideon sits at the counter.

Gideon watches Spencer as he cooks in the kitchen, feeling disbelief at the sight of the gorgeous, naked man in front of him. Suddenly, he begins to feel a bit self-conscious and crosses his legs.

“How are you doing? Color?” Spencer asks.

“I'm pretty green. Maybe almost yellow…”

“Yeah? What about pain?” 

“It hurts, but it feels great.” Gideon's ass was sore and his cock ached, but it made him feel wonderful. The pain was a reminder that he had disobeyed, but it also felt comforting.

Spencer sets down their meals and a glass of water for both of them. Spencer takes a seat and Gideon waits until he starts eating to taste his own food. It's not anything Spencer asks of him, but Gideon does it out of respect.

“This is good!” Gideon compliments.

“Thank-you, Gid. So why are you almost yellow?”

“Oh, it's nothing,” Gideon says.

Spencer sets down his fork and looks at Gideon. “No, it's everything. You have to tell me. Be transparent. This is non-negotiable. It's necessary for your safety and mine.”

“Okay… it's so dumb. I'm real embarrassed right now. It just doesn't feel good to have this cock ring on while we eat. You're not excited at all and I have this hard-on that literally can't quit. And you're so _lean_ and _attractive_ and I'm this frumpy country-bumpkin fox eating a delicious breakfast with an erection in your kitchen.” 

“It's not dumb, Gideon. Your feelings are extremely important and you need to share them with me. Shame, unfortunately, is part of this punishment. But only right now when you're here and safe with me.” 

Spencer frames Gideon's face with both of his paws and gently coerces him to make eye contact. “I'm also very flattered you find me attractive, but you're far from frumpy. You're _stunning_ , Gideon. You're exactly my type. Can you trust me when I say that?” Spencer moves his paws to Gideon's shoulders and squeezes them gently.

Gideon blushes deeply. “Well… yeah. I think so…”

“Think what?” 

“That I trust you.”

“Good. I trust you too,” Spencer says before he kisses Gideon’s forehead.

 

\----

 

Gideon spends a little time at Spencer's house after getting dressed in order to calm down. He makes his way back to Nick and Judy’s place via a Zuber, and can't wait to change into some comfortable, clean clothes. 

He's surprised when he's greeted with the sight of Nick and Judy, who are playing a game of Mastermind at the dining table.

Nick leans back in his chair and crosses his arms with a smirk on his face. “Well, well, well,” he starts, “look who's back from his date.”

Judy's ears perk up and she turns around to face Gideon. “Cheese and crackers, Gid. Did you stay the night at that guy’s place?” 

“Woof. From that stench of wolf on him, I'd say so,” Nick retorts.

Gideon clears his throat. “Ah… y-yep. I sure did. And he don't smell bad, Nick.”

“Yes, my friend, he does. To each their own I suppose. Wait… he didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do… did he? Cause if he did I swear to God I'll kill that son-”

“Okayyy, Nick.” Judy cuts him off. “Sit, Gideon! I want to know how things went!”

Gideon blushes. “Can I at least change mah clothes first?”

“Oh, right. You've been wearing those a while, huh?”

Nick raises his eyebrows. “No Carrots, I actually don't think he's been wearing those long at all if you catch my drift. Get changed, you filthy animal.”

Gideon retreats into the guest room and puts on a pair of black sweat pants and one of his white undershirts.

In the time he was gone, Nick and Judy set the game aside and migrated to the living room where they curled up together on the couch.

Gideon sat down on the recliner, ready to be bombarded with questions. “Alright Judy, what do you wanna know?”

“How was the date? How's his place? How was he? I mean-- I don't mean sexually. But I do also mean sexually maybe. But, I mean, how is he in general? Is he nice? What's he look like?? Did you eat breakfast? Oh no are you hungry? Should we--”

“Carrots! C’mon now… give a fox a break.” 

“Well?” Judy pries.

Gideon takes a deep breath. “The date was fine. We went to that wine place, took tha sky tram to Savannah Central, got some pastries and had coffee at his place. His den is nice. You can definitely tell he's a bachelor but he's clean.

“He's real sweet. He's probably the nicest guy I've ever met. This may sound crazy, but I really don't know if I could dream up a mammal any more perfect for me? He's a wolf, obviously, and he's real big and strong. And… uh… he's really… impressive." 

“So he's got a huge dick?” Judy asks.

“Yeah. So big. I almost wanted to let him… well. Ya know.”

Nick shakes his head. “No no no no no. Did he pressure you to do that?”

“No, Nick! I specifically told him what mah boundaries are and he completely respects ‘em. He's a good guy.”

“You've only known him a couple days… how can you be so sure?”

“Well, Nick, if ya must know, we met each other because we’re both part of tha BDSM community, so rules are kinda a big deal.”

“I thought you met at Coxx though?” Nick asks. 

“Yeah. On a stoplight night. Where I was wearin’ green for go and a bandana for a bottom kinkster. Black tied on the right? He was green and black on left because he's a dom. We hit it off, okay? Ima big boy. I'll be fine.”

Gideon stands up and sighs before speaking again, “I'll come back out later when y’all are done judging my life. I gotta make some business calls. Dinner tonight though?” 

“Yes! That sounds perfect.” Judy responds.

When Gideon closes his bedroom door, Judy smacks Nick on the arm.

Nick winces. “Ow… what was that for?” 

“For being so mean to Gideon!” Judy exclaims.

“I wasn't being mean, Judith. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I don't want his heart to get broken by some sleazy wolf.”

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you can't perpetuate those stereotypes you hold onto every wolf.” 

“Look Carrots, take it from me, wolves and foxes don't mix very well. We just don't. Our ideals are too different,” Nick says firmly. 

“Nick.” 

“Yes?”

“You're a fox.” 

“With an expert testimonial on this situation.”

“No. You're a fox who is currently dating a _rabbit._ ” 

“I mean… you're not wrong.”

“No. I'm not wrong. You need to give Gideon a little credit here. Just because he's from Bunnyburrow, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to handle himself around a big, bad wolf. Besides… I can tell he really likes that.”

“What? Wolves? Gross.”

“Yes. Wolves. They're canids like him, they're big and able to overpower him. This guy is strong, no less. Gideon comes from a world full of little, cute bunnies. He obviously wants to be treated in a way they clearly couldn't provide him." 

“You think so? But wolves? Wolves sleep around, rough-house and howl at literally everything.” 

Judy shrugs. “I thought he was just looking for a fox, but maybe that's the kind of thing he's into? Maybe he wants to be treated rough.” 

“Oh.”

“Also I think he's got a different opinion on how mating works than you do. So he might be able to satisfy this mysterious wolf’s nearly insatiable libido you're so worried about. Relax, Nick. I don't think Gideon needs rescuing here.”

“If you say so…”

 

\----

 

Gideon spends that afternoon making appointments with the realtor for a showing and calling up his bakeries for status updates. He's thankful he's hired such a capable group of mammals to run things smoothly. 

After finishing up his business, Gideon starts to get very horny without the distraction. He tries lying down to take a nap, but being with his own thoughts like that only makes him hard. 

He decides to text Spencer because he's unsure what to do.

Gideon: I called the realtor. I'm seeing the place tomorrow at 10:30.

Spencer: Perfect. Plans for dinner?

Gideon: Yeah. My friends had today off so they drilled me about the date. The one is a fox and he made me really mad at one point. 

Spencer: Why’s that?

Gideon: He thinks I'm moving too fast with you. And also says I shouldn't trust a wolf so easily.

Spencer: Do you think we are moving too fast?

Gideon: I feel like I should feel that way but I definitely don't. I'm having fun and I really like you.

Spencer: Good. I like you too. Excited for tonight?

Gideon: Yes. I'm actually very hard right now because I can't stop thinking about it.

Spencer: Show me.

Gideon takes a picture of his dick without any hesitation. He sends it to Spencer.

Spencer: Sexy. Your cock is gorgeous. I'm sure you want to come so bad.

Gideon: Yeah… I do.

Spencer: tell me what you want.

Gideon: I want you. On my cock. I don't care how. I just need you.

Spencer: Tonight. If you're good. 

Gideon: It's so hard, though. 

Spencer: Go take a cold shower.

Gideon: I hate cold showers.

Spencer: Good. You're not supposed to be enjoying yourself right now. You're being punished. Go to the bathroom, strip down and send me another picture of your dick. Take a cold shower for about 5-10 minutes and then show me your flaccid penis when you're done. I want to make sure you don't come and lie about it. I know that knot of yours stays engorged for quite some time, even when you aren't knotted to anyone. 

Gideon does exactly as Spencer asks, pictures and all.

Spencer: Good boy. See you tonight.

Gideon shivers with anticipation. He gets dressed and rejoins Nick and Judy. The trio enjoy each other's company the rest of the afternoon and order a pizza to share.

 

\----

 

Gideon finds himself on Spencer’s doorstep around seven that night. Gideon is wearing a short-sleeve green plaid shirt and jeans.

Spencer, however, opens the door with nothing but a pair of purple boxers on. 

Spencer greets Gideon with a kiss and leads him to the bedroom. “Sit,” he says as he gestures the bed. “Let's talk.”

Gideon sits down and folds his paws in his lap. 

“How are you feeling?” Spencer asks as he joins Gideon on the bed.

“Bad. I feel real guilty about what I did.”

“Why is that? What did you do?” Spencer insists.

“Because besides doin’ the things I did… grindin’ you while you were sleepin’ and making you come in my mouth…” Gideon takes a pause, looks away and gets quiet, “I was doin’ somethin’ worse.”

“And what was that?” Spencer asks gently.

“I was testin’ you. I wanted to see what you'd do…”

“And why is that?”

“I’ve never got to be with a strong dom like you before… and I wanted to know if you were a good one. If you would punish me. And follow through with it.”

“I know.” 

“W-what?” Gideon asks in surprise.

“You were being an absolute brat today, Gideon. I knew you wanted to test me. And that's okay.”

“It is?” 

“Yes. And that bullshit ends right now. I've proven to you that this isn't a game. And I hope you realize now that we’re not playing. And if you _ever_ test my authority again, the consequences will be much greater, because I can do _much_ worse. Are we clear Gideon?”

“C-clear as mud." 

“Good. You did a great job this afternoon coming to me when you needed help, by the way. I'm proud of you.”

“How did you know I needed help?” Gideon asks.

“Because, I'm sure you've never been forced not to come by another person when you're that horny before. Even though you say you like orgasm control, it's different when another person is doing it for you. It can also be really difficult to control yourself when that person isn't around to give you direction. Now… I did promise I would get you off any way you wanted.”

“You did.”

“And how would you like me?” 

Gideon moans. His pants start to feel tighter at the thought of getting off. “ _Please_ blow me. I-I jus’ need it quick and rough and deep and fast and _now.”_

Spencer chuckles at Gideon's lust. “As you wish.” He plops a pillow on the floor in front of him, kneels in between his legs, unzips his pants and frees Gideon's erection. “No underwear under these jeans? Dirty boy…”

Spencer makes due on his promise and gives Gideon easily the best, and possibly shortest, blow job of his life. Gideon pulls at the fur on the back of Spencer's head and calls out his name over and over as he ejaculates deep in his throat.   

Spencer wipes his mouth and growls at the sight of how wanton Gideon is. Spencer makes a move to pin down the fox on the bed, and the pair make out like a couple of teenagers. 

That night, Spencer, giving him the grand tour, shows Gideon all the highlights he can think of in the city, and even teaches Gideon the basics on how to take the Subway. The pair spend the night together again, and Gideon really starts to feel like he's made the perfect decision by coming here. Because in Zootopia? Anyone can be anything. Even a gay, baking fox.

 

\----

 

A few months pass. Gideon purchases the location on Plaza Street, and another location in Tundratown as well. Gideon's friends all help him get the new stores up and running, and he invites everyone he's gotten to know in the city over to the newest Gideon Grey’s Real Good Baked Stuff on Plaza Street for cake and punch about a week before opening. Several members of the gay community and some officers from the ZPD are present at the party. 

Judy is happy Gideon is getting ready to open, but mostly is ecstatic she finally gets to meet the wolf he's been seeing. Nick and Judy find Gideon relatively quickly, who is almost attached at Spencer's hip.

“Spencer,” Nick says curtly.

“Nicholas,” Spencer says in response. 

Judy rolls her eyes. “Sorry, Gideon. Nick really does know everyone. Judy Hopps, ZPD, Gideon's friend and current roommate, nice to meet you.” Judy offers a paw for Spencer to shake.

“Spencer Howlett, Gideon’s boyfriend, also nice to meet you.” Spencer shakes Judy’s paw gladly. 

“Nick Wilde, ZPD, Judy’s fiancée, also Gideon's friend and roommate, kindly go fuck yourself and cut the bullshit, Howlett.” 

Spencer laughs. “That's rich, Wilde. I'm not going anywhere as long as Gideon is here.”

Gideon looks back and forth between the two with concern. “Can you two jus’ stay away from each other and please be civil tonight? This is embarrassin’...”

Judy nodded in agreement. “This isn't over, either. I want answers from both of you. Nice to finally meet you, Spencer. Nick… a word?” 

Nick says, “Sure,” and follows her out back and outside.

“Are you _nuts,_ Nick?? That's the guy Gideon has been absolutely _fawning_ over and this is Gideon's party!” 

“Yeah, and Howlett is an ass and I hate him,” Nick says with a shrug.

“Why? He seems so nice!” Judy exclaims.

“Remember how I said I once dated a wolf named Spencer?" 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. He's awful,” Nick says. 

“Okay, to be fair, that was over a decade ago. Mammals change. Ten years ago I didn't like Gideon! I think we should invite Spencer over for a drink tonight and get to know him. Properly.”

Nick sighs. “I love you, so sure, I'll do it. But I still hate him.”

“I love you too. Just do this for Gideon? Gideon really likes him.”

“You're right.” 

Judy shoots Gideon a text telling him to stop by with Spencer after the party is over. Judy and Nick mingle a bit, eat some cake and head home. Nick ends up freaking out about the meeting the entire time, and works on worrying a hole in the floor of their living room with his pacing. Judy just lets him do what he needs to do and busies herself making some stuff to snack on.

Gideon is really grateful for all the mammals present at his get together, and tries not to let Nick and Spencer’s unpleasant reunion bother him too much. Gideon locks up after everyone leaves, and Spencer takes out the trash to an alleyway dumpster. They stop by a store and pick up a bottle of wine at Spencer’s insistence.

Spencer is surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. He tells Gideon that he's willing to try and make amends and move on if Nick is, which calms down Gideon quite a bit. He also explains that Nick is an old ex of his, and the two haven't seen each other in a number of years.

Before entering the apartment, Spencer stops to look at Gideon. “Hey, no matter what happens in there, remember that these guys are your friends and that I love you. It'll be okay.”

Gideon has a sharp intake of breath. “Okay,” he huffs out before opening the door.

“Hi guys! Come on in!” Judy calls out. 

Nick eyes Spencer's paw as they walk in. He scoffs. “Wine, huh? Why am I not surprised?”

“It's a good gesture, Nicholas. Relax,” Spencer says.

Judy rolls her eyes and takes the wine from Spencer. “Thank-you, Spencer. I appreciate it even if he doesn't. Nick, help me pour this. You two can go ahead and sit in the living room.”

Nick follows Judy into the kitchen, where Judy makes a ‘come hither’ motion with a finger. Nick leans in close and it takes everything in Judy not to smack him. “Nick,” she whispers harshly, “don't be such a smug little shithead. I swear to God, if you keep trying to make this difficult for Gideon and I, I'm going to take this wine bottle and shove it so far up your ass you see stars. It's just fucking wine. _Wine,_ Nick. It's nice. Spencer is clearly trying to be nice. Lighten up.”

Nick swallows nervously at her use of profanity. He can only usually get her to actually swear if he's fucking her so hard she can't remember who she is anymore. “Alright," he agrees.

Nick and Judy pour the wine and bring it out to Spencer and Gideon, who are sitting next to each other on the couch. Nick takes the recliner and Judy sits in a dining chair she dragged into the living room earlier.

“Alright,” Judy speaks up first in true Judy-fashion, “it's not a secret that you two dated and clearly don't like each other now. I've, personally, never seen Gideon so happy before, and I have reason to believe your disagreements are more or less based on personality differences. Thoughts?”

“It is true, Spencer makes me real happy,” Gideon affirms.

“And Gideon makes me very happy as well. I feel blessed that he's chosen to be a part of my life,” Spencer says. 

Nick rolls his eyes. “Gross,” he says. 

Judy glares at him. “Now, Nick here,” she says through clenched teeth, “is usually quite the romantic, and until this evening, he was very happy for you, Gideon.”

Spencer laughs. “That doesn't surprise me. He was always into big romantic gestures. And setting people up. And romance novels.”

“Nick, you read romance novels?” Judy asks.

Nick groans. “No, but I sure as hell used to write them. Thanks for that, Spencer. You're such a swell, A+ guy.”

“Hey, it's not my fault your fiancée doesn't know you wrote romance novels.”

“Knock it off!” Judy says. “I know he writes a lot of poetry, it's basically the same thing.”

“Poetry now? You're so sophisticated, Nicholas.” Spencer mocks.

“Spencer,” Gideon leans over whispers, “you're being really mean to Nick and I don't like it. He's my friend.” Gideon holds onto Spencer's free paw and gives it a squeeze.

Spencer apologizes and kisses Gideon on the cheek.   

“Alright y’all,” Gideon starts. “Nick, you're important to me. You're the first fox outside of family that I've ever cared about and you've let me stay in your den until I get mah feet on the ground. Spencer, you're also important to me. Yer amazin’ and I love you. Why can't you guys get past what happened so long ago?”

Nick says, “Well, it's pretty apparent we ended pretty rough. We went together for two years before he broke up with me.”

“Two years?” Gideon asks. 

Nick nods. “I never was enough for him.”

“Did you also mention to Gideon that you used to be a criminal? That I got tired about worrying about where you were all the time? Maybe that I was constantly worried about you being locked up? Killed for being involved with the mafia?” Spencer pried.

Nick laughs. “You're one to talk, Mr. Freelance ‘I've Got a Gun For Work’ Bodyguard.”

“I had it for protection and it was legal and honest work.”  

“Honest? I don't think guarding a weapons manufacturing facility is very honest.”

“Guys!” Judy interjects. “You're a little off topic, here. Stop playing the blame game. Why did you break up?”

“I already said. He broke up with me because I wasn't enough for him,” Nick says. 

“Okay… care to elaborate?” Judy asks.

“I wouldn't put out. Spencer is a horn dog. He broke up with me.”

“Ugh that is not true. Slur aside, yeah, it did kinda suck that you barely even wanted to dry hump and make out, but that's not why we broke up. I broke up with you because you worried me too much. Also we weren't very compatible sexually.”

“Yeah, because I was waiting for us to be mates,” Nick said. “And you couldn't wait!”

“I could wait, and I told you that several times.”

“But we weren't compatible because of it, so you kicked me out.” 

“You guys lived together?” Judy asks. 

“Almost a year,” Nick says. 

“And I don't regret it. But I'm telling you Nick, even without having intercourse, I could tell we wouldn't have worked,” Spencer said.

“You couldn't possibly know that.”

“Oh but I can. You know that Gideon was my sub far before I considered him my boyfriend, yeah? We just started going out officially less than a week ago.”

“Oh so you were just stringing him along? I see how it is,” Nick says. 

“No Nick, you really don’,” Gideon says. “I submitted to Spencer far before we were ready to commit to each other romantically.” 

“That makes no sense,” Nick says.

“And that's why we aren't compatible, Nick. I need a switch or a sub I can dominate. You're neither of those things.” Spencer says.

Nick scoffs. “As if. Judy sometimes gives it to me in the ass.”

Judy interjects, “Hey! Don't drag our sex life into this so casually, please.” Her face is flushed in embarrassment.

Spencer rolls his eyes. “That's not what being submissive is. A bottom? Yeah, sure. But being a sub is completely different. A male sub in a heterosexual relationship isn't going to use that as a parameter for their submission.”

“I just confirmed that pegging is possible, genius,” Nick says.

“Ugh, Nick, this isn't all about sex. And it's certainly not about what goes in which hole. If Gideon fucks me in the ass, that doesn't make him my dom.”

Gideon clears his throat. He whispers something into Spencer's ear, who then apologizes to everyone, “Okay, sorry for making this so graphic. Anyway, my point is, the Dom/Sub lifestyle just isn't what you wanted, Nick. That's one of the reasons why I broke up with you. Not because you didn't put out. I wouldn't have had you move in with me if that were the case.”

“I don't get it. I honestly don't. I'm not a vanilla mammal. I consider myself very much a part of the BDSM community,” Nick says. 

“Nick, we aren't into power dynamics at all though,” Judy says.

“What the hell do you call bondage, then?” Nick asks.

“Bondage,” the other three respond.

“Before you share all our kinks, I'm going to stop you right there,” Judy says. “Power dynamics are a 24/7 thing, Nick.”

“Come again?” Nick asks.

“At any given moment, Gideon could be under the influence of or in direct order of Spencer. Doms control their subs all the time,” Judy supplies.

“Well that sounds healthy,” Nick retorts.

“On the contrary, it kinda is,” Gideon says. “Spencer and I have had an extremely open dialog and communication since day one. You _have_ to be very trustin’ of your partner and tell them _everything_ in order for relationships like this to work. It's not like I don't have free will, Nick. 

“These relationships are kinda an enigma. The dom seems ta be in control of everythin’, when in reality, the sub sets all the rules. He doesn't get to do anything to me unless I give em explicit permission.” 

Spencer smiles at Gideon and kisses him chastely. “You're so smart, Gid. Anyway, I'm sorry things ended badly between us, but I'm with Gideon now, and we are very serious.” 

Gideon takes his house key off his key ring. “I actually was going to have Spencer over tonight anyway. He's helping me move out and into his place.”

Judy beams. “This is exciting!” She says.

“Yes, it is. It was nice meeting you, Officer Hopps,” Spencer says. “I hope we can chat again another time in a way that isn't so candid, but Gideon and I are beat and just want to go home. Nick, I hope you and I can be civil for our partners’ sakes.” 

“I'm not making any promises,” Nick says.

“I'm not expecting one. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to pack Gideon's bags and head out. Sorry we can't stay longer, but it's been a very long day.”

Judy shakes her head. “No need to apologize. I get it. Gideon has had a rough week.”

“Thanks for understanding. Come on Gid, show me your room,” Spencer says.

Gideon leads Spencer into the guest bedroom. Spencer points to a wicker chair in the corner and says, “Gideon, sit down and rest. You've been on your feet almost all day. I'm going to pack your bags, Babe.”

Gideon sits down and watches Spencer move to grab an empty suitcase and opens it on the bed. “Everything is in the dresser and closet?” Spencer asks.  

“Yes. That's true.”

Spencer packs quickly and efficiently, eager to get out of Nick’s den. That is, until he opens up the third dresser drawer and is met with Gideon's toy collection.

Spencer holds up Gideon's black wolf dildo. “How long have you had this little guy?” Spencer asks.

“Oh… a few years,” Gideon says with a blush. 

“So how long?”

“Almost the minute I turned eighteen,” Gideon confesses.

“Huh… so you've always wanted to be with a big ole wolf?”

“Yes. Yes I have.”

“I had no idea you were holding out on me so much, Gideon. You said you just had a few toys and that it was no big deal." 

“It's not like I lied to you or anything,” Gideon says.

“Yeah, well, keeping something like this secret isn't exactly telling the truth either. And here I thought you were inexperienced,” Spencer says before reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a remote control and presses the plus sign on it. Gideon moans and shifts in his seat in discomfort. 

“You know what? After seeing all the toys you have, I think you can handle a lot more,” Spencer says. He holds down the plus sign for a few seconds before putting the remote away again. “I think you can handle it all the way up until we get home. What do you think?” Spencer asks.

Gideon moans at the intensity of the vibrating butt plug in his ass. The dull vibration he’s felt ever since his party started was easy enough to ignore, but now he felt his dick strain against his pants in discomfort.

“Well?” Spencer asks. 

“Yes. I can handle it,” Gideon says.

Spencer moves around a little slower, wanting to make Gideon squirm. 

Gideon ends up pulling out his erection and stroking it.

“Did I say you could do that?” Spencer asks.

“No, but you didn't say I couldn't.” 

“Not quite. I did say that you were going to have that butt plug inside you around all those mammals so I could take you home and ravish you when the party got over. Put it away.”

“But I'm _so_ horny, Spencer,” Gideon says as he continues to masturbate.

“Put it away or you'll regret it. You are not permitted to touch,” Spencer threatens.

Gideon speeds up and moans softly. “It's so hard to stop. This butt plug is so intense. I'm gonna explode any second!” Gideon closes his eyes and leans back. He continues to fuck his paw until he comes. Hard.

Spencer has his arms crossed, glaring at Gideon. “I hope you're proud of yourself.”  

“I'm not. I couldn't help it,” Gideon says as he hangs his head in shame.

The intensity of the vibrations against his prostate make him absolutely miserable after coming. Gideon doesn't dare to even get up to make a move to clean himself off. 

Spencer still continues to take his time. When he finishes getting the last of his things, including the toiletries from the bathroom, he crouches down so he's eye level with Gideon. “Making you sit there in your own filth and having that plug on high while you're so sensitive is part of your punishment, do not be mistaken about that. We’ll discuss the rest when we get home.”

Spencer licks the semen clean off of Gideon's weeping cock slowly, knowing his tongue doesn't feel too great right now. “Tuck yourself back in your pants, you dirty whore. We’re done now.” 

Gideon does what he asks and follows Spencer out the door. He calls out, “Bye!” before they exit. 

The couple wait on a Zuber to take them home. Gideon is excited to move in with Spencer, but is also a little scared of his punishment. Spencer seemed pretty mad. 

The car ride is pretty silent and a little tense. After getting home and shutting the door, Spencer says, “Go stand in that corner in the living room.”

Gideon does what he asks. Spencer puts the suitcases in their bedroom, and ends up unpacking them. He returns to the living room to see Gideon in the corner, playing Solitaire on his phone. 

Spencer knows that he didn't specify what Gideon should be doing in the corner, and that is his fault. But the fact that Gideon spent the past few minutes enjoying himself while being punished still makes Spencer livid. He should know better by now. 

Spencer stands behind Gideon and says calmly, “Gideon Grey. I am so furious at you for testing me on this that I need to reevaluate my punishment, but also can't perform it until I calm down. For now, I need you to give me that phone and strip.” 

Gideon silently hands over the phone and takes off his clothes. Spencer notices some renewed interest in Gideon's cock, which is hardening again. 

Spencer turns down the plug as low as he can. He pulls out a quarter and holds it next to Gideon's face. “You're going to hold this quarter against the wall with your nose. If you let it drop, you will regret it.” 

Spencer puts Gideon's phone away and grabs some rope from the bedroom to tie up Gideon's paws behind his back. “Just to make sure you don't cheat.” Spencer puts the quarter into place before stroking Gideon’s dick with a loose and slow grip. He puts on a cock ring after coercing it into complete hardness.

“I'm going to sit on this couch over here and read the paper. I'm going to stare at your ass until I figure out what to do with it. And you? You're going to stand there against the wall with a hard-on and a low vibrating butt plug that's been in your ass for hours already.”    

Gideon whimpers at the thought of what’s to come.

After Spencer reads Gideon's favorite section of the newspaper, he crafts a Dunce cap out of it and affixes it on his head. “It's the Life section. It was really good today.” 

Spencer sits back down and reads the comics.  “This was supposed to be such a good night, Gideon. What went wrong?”

Gideon doesn't dare answer, for fear of dropping the quarter.

After finishing the comics, Spencer sets them aside and says, “Alright Gideon, drop the quarter and come kneel on the floor in front of me. 

Gideon does exactly as Spencer asks.

“What did you do wrong?”

“I came before we got home…?”

“No. I told you before we began that it would be fine if you had an accident in your pants. Why was what you did bad?”

“I came before we got home because I masturbated even though you tol’ me not to.”

“And, pray tell, why were you even at your party with a butt plug in the first place?” 

“I was supposed to call the dealership about delivery vans and I forgot to, so I was bein’ punished for it.”

“What else did you do?”

“I didn't tell you I liked to play with big wolf dildos, even though you've asked if I played with toys and what kinds before…?” 

“Good. And?”

“And when you punished me just now, I didn't do what you asked. I played on my phone.”

“There we go. Stand up, Slut.” 

Gideon stands up, his head cast downward in complete shame. Spencer takes off the ring and removes the plug. “Go take a cold shower. Come back to me when you're done. I'll be in the bedroom.” Spencer unties Gideon’s restraints.

“Yes, Sir,” Gideon says before complying. 

While Gideon showers, Spencer cleans off the toys, puts them away, and lies down on the bed naked. 

When Gideon comes out, Spencer sits up. “Kneel on our bed. All fours.” Spencer says.

Gideon does as he asks. Spencer spreads apart Gideon's ass cheeks and sighs forlornly.

“Gosh, Gideon,” Spencer says before inserting a couple fingers in his asshole. “It's such a shame I don't get to fuck your pretty little hole tonight. You're so open and pliant from all that time with that toy shoved up your ass. What a waste. All that hard work you did for absolutely nothing.”

Spencer removes the fingers. “Lie down on the floor and go to bed. No kisses or snuggles until tomorrow. You don't even deserve a blanket or pillow. You can join me in bed as long as it's past 6:30 a.m. Your punishment will be over then.”

“Yes, Sir.” Gideon curls up in a ball on the floor. Spencer heads to the shower, takes a hot one, and gets himself off before retreating to bed for the night. He smiles at Gideon, who is already snoring softly. Spencer gets in bed and looks up at the ceiling for a while, wondering how he could be so lucky to find such a perfect sub.

 

\----

 

Gideon wakes up early in the morning to go to the bathroom. He glances at the clock and sighs sadly at the 5:51 glaring back at him. After relieving himself, he walks into the kitchen to make himself a cup of sleepytime tea. He wants, more than anything, to crawl back in bed with his partner, but couldn’t live with himself if he blatantly disobeyed Spencer yet again. He feels absolutely miserable for it. 

Gideon takes the kettle off the stove before it can whistle and potentially wake up Spencer. He pours the hot water over a teabag in his cup and stirs in some sugar.

After steeping a couple minutes, Gideon sits down on the futon in the living room. He frowns at yesterday's mutilated newspaper, and wishes his phone wasn't confiscated last night.

He flips on the TV, and winces at the sound. He tries muting it as quickly as he can, but knows the damage is probably done.

A couple minutes later, Gideon hears the toilet flush. He winces when he sees Spencer peak in the living room, worried that he'll be mad. 

“Color?” Spencer asks.

“Red,” Gideon chokes out.

“Okay. See you soon, Baby. You're almost done. If you have to safeword… just let me know. Alright?.”

“Yeah… see ya.”

Gideon slumps back in his seat with a frown. He leans his head back and closes his eyes tightly; fighting the tears that are threatening to form.

He finishes up his tea, rinses out the cup and decides to lean against the counter and watch the clock tick on in the kitchen.

After 6:29 hits, he shuffles back to the bedroom, and hesitates in the doorway until it's time for the punishment to end.

“C’mere, Babe. You did so good. Come to bed with me,” Spencer says as he holds out his arms. 

Gideon gingerly crawls into bed, under the covers and into Spencer's waiting arms. As soon as he's safe there, he starts to cry silently. “I'm so sorry. I'm s-so so sorry,” Gideon murmurs against Spencer's chest. 

“Shh… it's okay. You're more than forgiven,” Spencer whispers as he gently strokes the fur on Gideon's back. “I love you. I hated doing that to you, but I had to do it. It's over now. I forgive you.” 

Gideon starts to weep freely. Spencer continues to pet him through it and whispers little encouragements in his ear. 

“I'm so proud of you, Baby. I'm so proud of your new bakery and your new friends and our life we are starting together and your beautiful submission. I love you so much. You made such a good cake yesterday, too. I never got to tell you how good it was. I think I'm the luckiest guy in all of Zootopia because I get to live with the greatest pastry chef on the planet.” 

Gideon sniffles and says between hitched breaths, “I-I'm not even that good.”

Spencer kisses Gideon between his ears. “Nonsense. Yes, you are. You make some of the best food I've ever had and you're one of the nicest men I've ever met. You have to be the best.” 

“N-No I-I ain't. P-Pierre Hoover is,

“Maybe that's true, I wouldn't know and I don't pretend to. But you're still the most handsome and kindest man I've ever met, and you happen to make the best apple pie I've ever had. No one can take that away, not even this Pierre guy.”

Gideon leans back away from the grey wolf in front of him so he can wipe his eyes. “T-thanks,” he whispers. He soon snuggles back into Spencer's chest like his life depends on it, because in that moment, it feels like it might. Gideon's only been this deep into subspace a handful of times.

“You're welcome, Sunshine.” Spencer holds Gideon closer and gives him a kiss on the head. “I think you should try and get some more rest. What do you think about that?”

“I’m no’ t-tired,”  Gideon mutters against Spencer through hitching breaths.

“Really? Too much on your mind?” Spencer asks.

Gideon silently nods his head up and down.

“Okay. How about a warm bath? We can take one together and you can even sit on my lap if you want,” Spencer offers. “It might help you calm down a bit.” 

Gideon hesitates a moment, clearly weighing his options. “Can there be bubbles?” he asks.

“Of course.” 

Gideon leans back to look at Spencer. “Okay. I'll take one… b-but can you c-cuddle with me longer please? I'm not ready to m-move yet.”

“Absolutely.” 

“I love you. Thanks for t-takin’ care of me.” 

“I love you, too. It's not a problem. I love doing it. Color?” 

“Yellow.” 

“Good. Just let me know when you want me to draw the bath, okay?” 

“M’kay.”

The pair cuddle for almost a half hour before Gideon speaks up again. He's taken the opportunity to calm down, breathe more evenly and starts to come back from subspace.

“Spencer?” Gideon asks quietly. 

“Yes, Love?" 

Gideon hesitates before speaking, “Can we go back to bed instead please? Cryin’ made me kinda sleepy. It's okay if we can't...”

“Of course. We can always take a bath later. Want to stay home with me all day?”

“All day? What about work tonight?” Gideon asks. 

“I took it off. I wanted two days for your get-together at the bakery and for you to get settled in our den. I thought your punishment might take a lot out of you and I knew you needed me here." 

“‘Kay. Night Mister.” 

“Goodnight, Love.”

 

\----

 

Spencer wakes up early that afternoon to an empty bed and the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. He smiles and stretches, cracking some of his bones in the process. “Ugh, I'm old,” he mutters.

Spencer joins Gideon in the kitchen who is making something for lunch. Spencer smiles at the naked fox, who is cooking for the first time as an official resident of their home. 

He embraces Gideon warmly from behind and rests his head atop his. “Good morning, Beautiful. What’cha cooking?” 

“Quiche!” Gideon says excitedly. 

“Getting all fancy on me, huh? Anything I can do to help?” Spencer asks.

“Hmm… can you make coffee and set the table?”

“For you? Of course. First you have to do something for me, though,” Spencer says as he lets go of Gideon.

“Oh yeah? What?”

“I've got a coffee-making fee you need to pay.”

Gideon turns around to face Spencer. “Oh yeah? This is the first time I'm hearin’ of it,” he says before crossing his arms. 

Spencer smiles at him. “Yep. The cost is one kiss. Right here,” Spencer points to his mouth.

“Even with morning breath? Gross,” Gideon teases. 

“Yeah… you're right. Better use some tongue for good measure, Gid. I am setting the table too,” Spencer shrugs.

Gideon laughs and grasps onto Spencer's shoulders to bring him down for a passionate kiss.

Spencer breaks the kiss and pats Gideon’s bottom as he heads toward the coffee machine. “Good game, Bud,” he declares. 

Gideon laughs. “What game?” 

Spencer turns around dramatically. “Tonsil hockey,” he says in a husky voice with an obnoxious waggle of his eyebrows.

“God. You're ridiculous. I dunno what I see in ya sometimes,” Gideon teases. 

“We both know it's just my hot bod and huge dong.”

Gideon keels over in laughter. “Yup. It's just your giant dick and your body. That's it. You're right. That's all I care about. You figured me out, old man. I just want a trophy wife." 

“Hey, I'm not that old.”

“I dunno… you're almost pushing forty.” 

“Ugh, don't remind me.” 

“I'm just kiddin’. Can we eat out on the balcony? I know we’ll have to put on clothes but it looks so nice out,” Gideon pleads.

“Okay. But only because I love you.” 

“I love you too. I'll go get our robes.” 

The pair finish up things for lunch and don their robes so they can sit out on the balcony and not cause a riot or get arrested.

“What do you want to do today? Watch a movie or something?” Spencer enquired in the middle of their meal. 

“Honestly? I really really want to make love to you more than anythin’ right now. I still feel a little… empty. I guess. Like somethin’ is missin’ right now. It's almost like this void… I can't describe it.” 

“Just for clarification sake… when you say you want to make love... and you feel _empty_ …?” Spencer asks carefully. 

“What?” Gideon asks before thinking a beat. “Oh!” he exclaims with a flush on his face. “No, no, not like that. I'm not ready for that. I love you and I like you, don't get me wrong, but I still think it's too early for tha’.”

“I want to hear you say it, and then what you want from me today.” 

“It's still a bit to early for you uh… _breed_ me. And knot me. Not that the idea doesn't really thrill me! But I just think it's too early to mate. I wanna be real sure. When we. Do that. For real. You know. For life. And stuff.”

“I get it, Love,” Spencer takes Gideon’s paw in his own and kisses the back of it. “So what's the game plan for today, then?”

“Can we please just spend the day with each other? No scenes or anythin’... I just really miss _you_. I was really lookin’ forward to last night when we got home finally and I screwed up so bad. What you had me do in public was so hot and humiliating but I couldn't handle it and I'm sorry and I feel like a failure."

“Hey,” Spencer interjects. “It's okay, Babe. You served your punishment in the end and I forgave you. It's all water under the bridge now. And we can even try again one day if you want.”

“Yeah? Y-You think I can do it?” Gideon asks carefully. 

“Gid, I _know_ you can. Honestly, I think if it weren't for the conversation we had with Judy and Nick, the night may have went differently anyways. Wanna help me clean up so we can get started?”

“ _God_ yes.”

 

**\--------**

 

Gideon and Spencer had spent the rest of their first year together fairly in sync. Their communication had gotten better with time, and they started to explore things even raunchier than Gideon had ever thought possible. Both of them were very receptive to each other's ideas when it came to anything, up to including anything kink-related. The pairing was the best match Spencer had ever experienced, and the same could obviously be said for Gideon. Both of them had never been happier. 

Gideon’s first opening went off without a hitch, and as predicted, his second location opened in Tundratown just a few short weeks after. Word of mouth had spread like wildfire and he almost wasn't able to open it fast enough. 

He was still testing the waters with delivery services in the city, and was starting to consider opening yet another location, if only to broaden the reach of his delivery trucks and separate his clientele into more manageable groups.

Running the bakeries in Zootopia became pretty time-consuming for him, and Gideon tried to make an effort to head out to his other tri-burrows bakeries at least every other week. He was grateful to have such good management staff on his team out there, because hiring new management and other reliable help in Zootopia proved to be a bit difficult.

Spencer reduced his hours in security to part time and helped Gideon out when and however he could. Spencer actually did quite a bit with the delivery sector in the business. Despite his hatred of driving, he knew the city pretty well and was also able to pull orders efficiently. He quickly became intimately familiar with Gideon’s baking, and knew all the product at Gideon Grey’s Real Good Baked Stuff like the back of his paw.

The couple made it a point to do the bimonthly excursions to the Burrows together. Traveling there was always good fun for Spencer, who had only left the city a handful of times before meeting Gideon.

Spencer had met Gideon's mom on one of their more recent visits, and he had a pretty good impression of her. The couple always stayed the night in Gideon's apartment in Bunnyburrow that was above his original bakery when they were in town.

Things were really starting to get serious between them. If it weren't for the healthcare and incoming pension on the horizon, Spencer had seriously considering quitting the job he loved so he could support Gideon and his dream full time.

They also started looking at bigger places together. At first it was a sort of ‘what if’ scenario, but now the two spent many Sundays going to open houses and had a few appointments chatting with realtors.

Gideon had always dreamed of having a house with his mate, and began to want to share that with Spencer. Sure, their den was nice. It worked for them. But Gideon couldn't help but want a little bit more. A place they both picked out together and could truly call their home.

On the morning of their one year anniversary, Spencer wakes Gideon up with a kiss. “Guess what today is?” Spencer asks as he presents Gideon with a stuffed teddy bear. 

“Our anniversary?” Gideon says in a sleep-filled voice. 

“Yes. Do you know what this means?” Spencer enquires as he shakes the bear. 

Gideon smirks as he catches on. “Thank-you, Daddy. I love my present,” he says as he holds tightly onto the bear.

Gideon frowns. “Daddy? I forgot ta get you something. Are you gonna be mad at me?” 

“I'm not mad. In fact, you could make your Daddy very happy. You know what you could give me that would make me very happy right now?”

“What?” 

“A kiss.”

Gideon perks up and eagerly kisses Spencer on the mouth. “Like that?" 

“Not quite. I was hoping you'd give me a _special_ kiss. Remember those?” Spencer asks as he gently touches the fur on Gideon's ass. 

Gideon shies away from the touch, acting embarrassed. “Oh. I thought you said that it was a secret? And I could never kiss you like that ever for never again?”

“Yeah, well, it won't hurt anyone if you do it just one more time. You still can't go home and tell your mom about it, but it would make me very happy and make such a great gift. What do you think, Sunshine?” Spencer continues to stroke the fur on Gideon's ass, despite his discomfort.

“Yeah! I like kissing you no matter what, Daddy. I also think I like it when you touch my butt. It makes me all squirmy,” Gideon says.

“Oh, being squirmy doesn't sound very good. I think I should stop,” Spencer says before taking his paw off Gideon. 

Gideon whimpers in response to the loss. Spencer scolds him, “Now, now. Do big boys cry and whine?”

“No…”

“I didn't think so.” Spencer pushes the covers down and reveals his erection. “You ready to kiss Daddy?”

“Yeah… I think so,” Gideon says in awe. He kisses just the tip of Spencer's penis. “Daddy?” 

“Yes Baby Boy?” 

“Will my peepee ever grow up like yours? It's so big…”

“Maybe one day. We’ll have to just wait and see. Right now I need you to give me some more kisses, though. Daddy loves kisses. And you love me, right?”

“Yes, Daddy! I do love you. More than anyone.” Gideon gives Spencer many sloppy, closed-mouthed kisses on the length of his penis.

“Put Daddy's cock in your mouth, Baby.” Spencer encourages.

Gideon wastes no time. He inserts the tip of the penis in his mouth. 

“Now suck,” Spencer commands. 

Gideon suckles on the tip of his cock, treating it almost like a popsicle or a lollipop.

Spencer pats Gideon’s head. “Oh, Honey, I know you can kiss me better than that. You're holding out on me. How about some more of Daddy, hmm?” 

Gideon swallows a little more of Spencer's cock in response. “I just don't know if I can tell if you really love me or not…” Spencer teases.

Gideon, with new determination, sucks more.

“Hey Baby, stop for a second,” Spencer says after a few minutes of this. 

“Did I do it wrong Daddy?” Gideon asks.

“No. Not at all. You did such a good job, Baby. I just really need you to do one more thing to show me you love me,” Spencer says. 

“Besides kisses? I thought the kisses were good? The special kisses make my wiener feel kinda tingly.”

“You know how daddy makes you special cream when you kiss him?” Spencer asks.

“Yes, Daddy. It doesn't taste sweet like cream… but I like it kinda. Do I have to eat some again?”

“No, Baby. Daddy wants to put his cock in your butt, and then put his cream deep inside you. But just like with the special kisses, you can't tell anyone. What do you think? I promise it'll feel really good and we get to cuddle after.”

“In my butt? Why?” Gideon asks. 

“It's how mommies and daddies show each other love. It's really fun and feels really good. You said you loved me, didn't you?” Spencer lubes up his fingers.

“Okay… yeah, I love you. I'll do it. What's that stuff?”

“It's something that makes everything feel _really_ good down there. It makes it really warm and slippery. Doesn't that sound nice? I'll put some on your pretty cock first so you can feel it. How does that sound?”

“Okay…? Sure.”

Spencer starts to stroke Gideon's dick with his lube-covered paw. The warming sensation starts to kick in almost immediately, and Gideon moans in pleasure. “Daddy… that does feel real good. I feel like ah have to pee!”

“That means it's working.” Spencer stops abruptly so he can cover his fingers in lube again.

At the loss of Spencer's attentive paw, Gideon says, “fuck!” 

The short lapse in character doesn't go unnoticed by Spencer, who scolds, “Gideon Grey. That is a very bad word. One more bad thing out of your mouth and I'm going to wash it out with soap. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Spencer says before inserting the first finger. He pumps it in and out of Gideon's ass before adding a second one. “How's it feel?”

“Real weird, Daddy. It kinda hurts. I don't know if I like it...”

“Patience. It'll start to feel better soon.” Spencer inserts a third finger and goes to town on Gideon's ass. After a little while, Gideon starts to get harder.

“How do you feel Baby Boy?”

“It hurts. But it also feels kinda nice now I think? My peepee is really tingly again and feels weird”

Spencer smiles at him and says, “That means you're ready now.” He pins Gideon down to the bed, and slowly enters his ass in the missionary position as if it were Gideon's first time.

“Okay is it over now? Do you cream now that you're inside?” Gideon asks.

“Not yet. We have to slide back and forth against each other and make the cream together. When you hug Daddy's dick up and down real tight with your butt it feels really good. Better than kisses.”

Gideon pushes Spencer away and off of him and stands up. “No. That sounds bad. This is bad, Daddy, isn't it?”

Gideon holds up his paws defensively and backs away from Spencer.

Spencer stands up and asks, “Don't you love me Gid? I thought you loved me. I guess we don't love each other after all.”

“No!” Gideon yells defensively. “I do love you… I just don't think your wiener should go in my butt, Daddy.”

“Why not?” Spencer asks as he hugs Gideon.

Gideon drops his defenses and hugs back. “Because I can't tell anyone… and it's my butt! Thingies don't go _in_ butts. That's where your poop comes _out_ …”

Spencer abruptly tightens his hold on Gideon, picks him up and throws him back onto the bed. Gideon screams and tries to run off, but Spencer pins him down face-first against the mattress. 

Spencer holds Gideon down with his knee and stretches to grab a bit of rope off the end table. He quickly ties Gideon's wrists to the headboard, making him remain face down. 

“Well,” Spencer starts, “I guess we have to do this the hard way.” 

“Daddy? Why did you tie me up??” Gideon thrashes around, frantically trying to break free or at least catch a glimpse of Spencer.

“Because you're being a bad boy. A bad boy who doesn't love me.” Spencer straddles Gideon's ass and shoves a small squishy ball in one of his fists. Gideon's bushy tail is forced to rest against his back, and Spencer's erection lies taut against it.

“Get off me Daddy! Get off me!!”

Spencer forces Gideon's muzzle closed with a paw. “Not a chance, Baby. You're too much of a tease. Sleeping with Daddy in bed naked? Giving me such sweet kisses? Letting me touch your butt? What am I supposed to do? Ignore it?

“No, you're going to be quiet. If you make but one more peep after I let go, I'm going to shut you up. I'm going to fuck your ass, and you're not going to tell anyone. If you mention this to a single soul, I will find out and I will make you pay for it. If you tell mommy? I'll kill her. And you'll be with Daddy every day. And I'll make sure you know just how much I love you every single day. Because even though you don't love me, Daddy will always love you.”

In the middle of Spencer's monologue, tears started to form in Gideon's eyes and he stopped struggling against the restraints. The ropes were starting to hurt his wrists and his penis started to soften.

“Now,” Spencer says, “I'm going to let go. Remember, if you make any noise, I'm going to shut you up.”

Gideon screams as Spencer lets go of his muzzle, and Spencer muffled his cries by smothering his face in a pillow. “Wrong move, Boy." 

Spencer lets go of Gideon's head and gets off him very briefly to grab something from the bedside table. 

Gideon lets a sob escape his lips and he stammers, “S-sorry, Daddy. I'll be quiet! I promise! I promise…” Tears start to flow freely.

Spencer makes a ‘tsk, tsk’ noise and says, “Too late, Son. You had many chances and you blew them all. Trust me, this hurts Daddy more than it hurts you." 

Spencer shoves a ball gag in Gideon's mouth and ties it tight. “I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it's for your own good. I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and you proved to me that you don't love me back. Prop yourself up on your knees or I'll spank you." 

Gideon cries silently into the pillow in front of him as he gets up on his knees. Spencer rubs his paws all over Gideon's ass and gives it a firm squeeze. He separates his cheeks to reveal his asshole.

“Such a gorgeous butt deserves a Daddy's love. You look so yummy,” Spencer says before rimming Gideon for a few seconds.

Spencer positions his dick just outside of his entrance and says, “You might not enjoy it too much this time, but next time Daddy will make sure you love it. You just have to be a good boy for me and Daddy will take care of you, always.” 

Spencer quickly thrusts his entire length into Gideon's ass and doesn't give him any time to recover before thrusting in and out ruthlessly. “Now though? You're just Daddy’s toy. Toys don't talk and they don't move. You're just going to hug my cock with your cute butt.”

Gideon continues to cry. His dick starts to harden again, which fills him with shame. 

Spencer smirks. “Oh so this does feel good? Huh, Baby?” Spencer grabs Gideon's dick and roughly starts to stroke him to complete hardness. “You're so _tight,”_ Spencer says before moaning. “You feel so good on Daddy. Daddy can't wait to fill you up with his cream.” 

Spencer continues to stroke Gideon frantically, trying to get him to come by force. Gideon starts to scream again, noise muffled by the ball gag.

Eventually, Gideon gets tired of resisting and just gives in completely. He comes all over Spencer's paw and the bed, and the action sends Spencer over the edge as well.

“Oh, Baby. Daddy's filling you up so much,” Spencer fucks him roughly through orgasm, and licks his paw clean. “You taste so good, Baby. I want to snack on you every day.” Soon, Spencer stops thrusting against Gideon and his knot swells up in his ass, forcing them to stick together.

Spencer laughs maliciously and says, “Since you're stuck to Daddy now, I guess I can untie you for a while.” Spencer releases the wrist restraints and forces Gideon to spoon with him. Gideon continues to clutch the foam ball tightly.

“There we go. See, isn't this nice? You love to cuddle with Daddy.”

Gideon doesn't make any sort of acknowledgement to the statement. 

“Okay, I'll take this gag out of your mouth if you promise to talk nice,” Spencer releases the ball gag. “Color?”

“Green,” Gideon rasps. 

“Daddy loves you so much. Tell me you love me.” 

“I love you,” Gideon says hollowly.

“See? Was that so hard? I know it hurt a bit, but next time we make special love together, Daddy will make sure to go nice and gentle. Did you like making love with Daddy?” Spencer asks. 

“No… I-I… I can't. I don't! I won't!” Gideon says.

“It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Remember how good it felt when the cream came out of your gorgeous cock? Daddy just wants to make you feel good. I want to make you feel so good because I love you so much.” Spencer hugs Gideon and kisses his head. 

Gideon sniffles. “I-it felt good, sort of. But weird. And wrong. I don't think I'm supposed to cream… it's all so wrong." 

“All healthy boys do it, Gideon. This just means you and Daddy are healthy boys.”

“If everyone does it, why c-cant I tell mommy?” 

“Because Mommy will get jealous of our special love. She's a girl. She'll be so mad at you. Our special love is private, and only between you and Daddy. Can you keep it secret? For me?” Spencer asks.

“Yes,” Gideon breathes. He drops the ball in his paw and immediately breaks the scene. 

“Color?” Spencer asks. 

“Green,” Gideon whispers. “So green. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Gideon.” 

“Please hold me, Spencer. Hold me tighter.”

Spencer nuzzles up against Gideon, hugging him as tight as he can manage. 

“You're such a beautiful sub, Gid." 

“Yeah?” Gideon asks.

“Yes. I can't believe you're my mate sometimes. You're _perfect_.”

“Really? I coulda said the same thing about you. That scene was so intense.”

“Oh, it was. I'm totally going to hell.”

“We both should, then. I was the one who wanted to explore rape fantasy…”

“True, true. Fair enough. Happy anniversary, Gideon.” 

“Happy anniversary. Let's hope there's many more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we're almost done with FMFL. I've got loads of ideas for Rabbit Habits hopping around in the good old brain pan.


	4. Wilde Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia is in the midst of a huge civil rights movement. Between segregation and mandatory Tame Collars, the Wildes have seen a lot of prejudice in their lives. But is this really a place they want to raise kits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here it is! The final chapter of Foxes Mate For Life.
> 
> Thanks for going on this crazy, smut-filled adventure with me. I had a blast.
> 
> Writing for Rabbit Habits has officially commenced! From all my pre-writing, it looks like it has potential to be as large-scale as this one. Whelp. I don't really know everything I have in store for Seal Of Solomon, but I want to explore many, many facets of the Zootopia universe that I haven't even touched yet. 
> 
> No real warnings for this one. Well, there is a minor character death and talk of mental illness? I don't know. Nothing inherently sexual, though.
> 
> Also my first note in chapter one is making a liar out of me. I mostly listened to 60s, 70s and some 80s music while writing this one.
> 
> Marian Wilde POV.

The year is 1971 and it’s the middle of summer. A young Marian Russell makes her way into John Wilde’s Suit-topia on a sunny Sunday afternoon with a garment bag draped over her arm. She's dressed in a yellow sheath dress with a white collar. Her attire is a little dated, but she obviously takes great pride in her appearance. She's well-groomed and is wearing a strand of fake pearls, which rest just beneath her government-issued tame collar

After walking inside, she looks around the store for a moment, trying to find an employee. The ringing bell on the front door alerts John Wilde of her presence. He calls out, “Be with you soon!” from the back of the shop, where he works on current projects.

John finishes up a seam on a jacket he's working on and heads over to the front counter, where he finds Marian hesitating. John is wearing a white button up shirt, black sweater vest and black trousers. His sleeves are rolled up. “What can I do for you today, Miss?” John asks.

“I know you mainly tailor and repair suits, but I heard from one of my girlfriends you can work with just about anything. Is that right?” Marian asks carefully.

“That is correct! I only tailor men’s dress clothing but I pride myself in being able to mend or alter almost everything. Can I have a look, Ma’am?” He gestures the bag Marian is holding and then puts on a pair of glasses that were hooked onto his shirt collar.

“Of course,” Marian says as she hands the garment bag to him. “I need some reweaving done. There's a small hole on the bodice of this wedding dress.”

John nods as he opens up the bag, carefully taking the dress in his paws to inspect it. “Ah… moths, probably. Unfortunately this is lace… so it will be pretty labor intensive. How does 85 dollars sound?”

“Seriously?” Marian asks in surprise.

“I know, I know. I don't mean to be the bad guy here. It's a pretty small hole but with all the-”

“No, no,” she cuts him off. “I'm surprised at how reasonable it is. The other two places I went to quoted me at over 200…”

“200?!” John exclaims before he sets the dress down neatly on his counter. “That's highway robbery, ma’am.” John takes a couple paces to his right by his register, and pulls out a planner. “I've got quite a few projects going right now, but I can get this done for you roughly in three weeks time, if you're interested in letting me fix it. Will that be soon enough before the big day?”

“Oh… no. I'm not getting married!” Marian says with flushed cheeks.

“Pardon me, Ma’am. My mistake. What with a pretty young lady like yourself coming here with a wedding gown, I didn't know what else to think. Does it belong to a family member?” John asks.

“Yes. It was my mother’s, actually.”

“I'd be sure to take extra care of it, then. I'm sure you want to wear it one day, yes?”

“That's the plan! First I have to find a husband, though.”

“I really hope you don't mind my saying, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. So do we have a deal?” John asks.

Marian looks down at the dress and back to John. “I actually don't have all the money just yet. I'll definitely be back in about a week, though. I really want to get this mended by you.”

John smiles at her and says, “That's okay! I can take a 15 dollar down payment from you now and get the rest when I'm finished with it. Can you swing that?”

“That sounds perfect, actually.” Marian pulls out her wallet from her purse and grabs $15.

John takes the money from her and pulls out a receipt pad. "Do you have an answering machine?" he asks.

"Yes, I do," she replies. 

“Perfect. Could I get a name and phone number for your order?” John asks.

“Of course! My name is Marian Russell and my telephone is 805-555-4113.”

John takes down the information, and rips off a pink carbon copy of the receipt so he can give it to Marian. “Here you are, Miss Russell. I'll give you a call when I'm finished up with the dress, and then you can come by with your receipt and the rest of the money to pick it up."

“Thank-you so much Mr. Wilde. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem! Is there anything else I can do for you?” John asks.

“No, not today, thanks.”

“Alright. You have a good day, now,” John says with a wave and a smile.

“You too, Mr. Wilde,” Marian says before she turns to leave.

 

\----

 

A few weeks later, Marian comes home to her tiny apartment after working her 9-5 as a secretary in a publishing house. She immediately gets to work disinfecting her lunch pail and the outside of her purse, and tucks them both away where they belong. She washes her paws for good measure, and plays the two messages waiting for her on her answering machine.

The first message was some trite political call.

The second message was from John. He said, _“Good afternoon Miss Marian Russell! This is John Wilde of John Wilde’s Suit-topia. I was just calling to let you know I'm finished with your gown. You can come pick it up anytime now. Thank-you and have a splendid day!”_

Marian smiles at the message and ladles a bowl of soup from her slow cooker for supper. As it cools, she decides to call up the shop so she can leave a message to let John know she'll be picking it up this Sunday.

After a couple rings, she's shocked to get an answer, “Hello, you've reached John Wilde’s Suit-topia. This is John, how may I help you?”

“Oh! Hello. I didn't expect you to answer. This is Marian Russell. You called me earlier today?”

“Sorry about the surprise. Sometimes I work late. I sure did call you! What can I do for you Miss Russell?” John asks.

“Well, I was just calling to let you know that I got your message and I will be back on Sunday to get my dress.”

“Oh, that might not be such a good idea, Miss. They’re saying we should be expecting lots of rain that day.”

“Okay… if that's the case, I'll be back the following Sunday. But I'll try my best to make it there this weekend so you don't have to hold it too long,” Marian says.

“Alrighty! I'm actually planning on working in the shop for a couple more hours today. You're more than welcome to come over if you're comfortable and pick it up now if you’ve got the time. You'll just need to knock on the door since it's locked,” John says cheerfully. He normally wouldn't stick his neck out quite that much for a customer, but Marian Russell is very pretty and nice and he wants to make her happy.

Marian thinks on his offer for a moment, and replies, “Okay. I just dished out some soup, so I'll eat that and then come down. Say, have you eaten dinner yet? I could bring a bowl with me? It's French onion.”

John smiles broadly and says, “No, I haven't eaten yet. Thank-you! That sounds wonderful. My plan for dinner was to hit up Bugaburger on the way home.”

Marian goes out on a limb and assumes he's single, “Oh no no no, I wouldn't have that. You bachelor-types have no concept of real food. I'll try to be there in about a half hour?”

John says, “Okie-dokie. See you soon Miss Russell.”

Marian says a quick goodbye before putting the phone back on the receiver.

Marian washes her paws in the kitchen again before she sits down to eat her soup. She washes the dishes right after using them, and decides to change her clothes. There's nothing wrong with her pencil skirt and blazer, but a big part of her wanted to look nice for John. She put on a grey, pleated mini skirt, a white blouse and a powder blue cardigan.

The vixen went back into the kitchen and put some of the French onion soup in a Tupperware container, and wrapped a spoon up in a napkin that she dropped into her purse. After washing her paws and putting on a fresh pair of her white gloves, she grabbed her purse and the bowl of soup and headed out the door.

Her trip to the shop was pretty uneventful. She got the occasional dirty look here and there from a prey animal, but Marian was pretty good at blocking those mammals out. Overall the subway ride was boring but disgusting as usual. She loathed public transportation.

After getting off the train, Marian approached John’s shop and knocked on the front door. John dropped what he was doing and walked over to the door to let her in. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a green polo shirt. He had white measuring tape draped around his neck and his clothes were covered in little black threads.

John smiled as he opened up the door. “Boy are you a sight for sore eyes, Miss Russell. I feel like mine are getting ready to cross from staring at this rush order so long. Come in, come in.”

Marian smiles at him and walks into the store. John closes the door behind her and locks it again. “You can call me Marian, if you want. I'm not really one for formalities,” she tells him.

“Alright, Marian. You can call me John. You can go ahead and set your stuff down on the front counter. I'll go grab your dress for you,” John says.

Marian does as he suggests and sets her purse and soup onto the counter. John quickly returns with the dress and an office chair. He wheels the chair to where Marian is standing and drapes the dress over the counter. “If you've got the time, I figured I could just eat this soup while it's hot before you take off. That way you can take your dish back home.”

“That sounds good to me. I have nothing planned tonight. Is this chair for me?” Marian asks as she gestures to it.

“Yep! I'll go ahead and take a seat behind the counter.”

Marian pulls out her wallet and places 70 dollars on the glass countertop. John takes the money after walking around the counter and puts it away in the register. “Let me show you the job before I forget. I want you to make sure it's done well,” he says as he opens up the garment bag.

Marian holds up the bodice and inspects it briefly. “Wow…” she gasps. “If you weren't looking for it, you'd never know it was mended. Thank-you, John.”

John smiles and responds, “You're welcome! I'm just a mammal doing his job,” as he closes up the bag and hangs it up on a hook behind him.

Marian takes a seat shortly after John sits on his stool behind the counter. “I'm really looking forward to this soup,” he says.

Marian smiles and takes off her gloves. She opens up the Tupperware and grabs the spoon out of her purse. She passes the food over to John and then puts her gloves back on.

“Gosh, this smells good,” John says. He unwraps the spoon and takes a bite. “Oh man, it is _really_ good, Marian,” he says before he gets back to it.

Marian laughs at him and teases, “Thank-you! I'm sure real food tastes pretty good to you, huh?”

John nods and swallows another bite before speaking again, “Yes it does. Don't get me wrong, I do cook every now and then, but I'm not very good at it.”

“I feel like most men aren't good at it. Not that long ago, the women’s only ‘true’ place was at home, and by association, the kitchen…” Marian retorts.

“I can see some truth in that, but I also feel like every adult should be able to cook, sew and clean.”

“Maybe that's true, but I definitely don't have a knack for sewing.”

John laughs. “I guess we balance each other out, huh? So what about Marian’s place? What do you do?” John asks before he goes back to his meal.

“I'm a secretary at a publishing house. I know, super glamorous and very groundbreaking work for a woman, right? But I like it. I really enjoy writing, so I feel like it's a good fit for me,” she says affirmatively. “I'm definitely no Susie Homemaker, but I keep my apartment neat and I'm able to cook for one alright. I really value the independence and freedom my career gives me.”

John finishes up the last couple bites of soup right after she's done talking. “That was wonderful. Thank-you again. I think it's fantastic that you're able to support yourself by doing something you like. That's why I got into my business. I hated working in a factory. Starting the shop wasn't always the best source of income, and still isn't if I'm honest, but I have a roof over my head, food to eat, a color television and a car.”

“Wow! Color television and a car? You're doing a lot better than me,” Marian says.

“To be fair, I think I'm a little older than you, Marian.”

“Oh yeah, you absolutely are. No doubt about that whatsoever,” Marian agrees solemnly.

“Hey! You're not supposed to agree so willingly… I'm really not that old! I just wanted to assure you that there's still time to afford such luxuries...”

“I'm kidding, John,” Marian says with a smile. “Relax.”

“Now I'm curious, though. How old do you think I am?” John asks.

“I don't know…67?” Marian asks.

“Har har. Really?”

“44,” she says instantly.

“What?? Oh God, seriously? You're way off...”

“Yep. You silver fox.”

John frantically inspects his fur as an immediate response to her quip. “Wait… I don't have any silver fur yet. You're kidding again, aren't you?” he asks with skepticism.

“Yes I am.”

“And you're not going to give me a real guess?”

“No. No I am not.”

“Why not?”

“Because it doesn't matter. Also, seeing you squirm around because I won't play into your stupid game is hilarious,” Marian said, matter-of-factly, staring directly at John.

“Oh come on, you're ruthless Marian. This isn't a game to me. I'm genuinely interested.”

“You don't think it's a game because you want to see if I think you're young enough for me. You're contemplating whether or not you can court me. The answer is yes, age doesn't really matter to me, and sure, you can try.”

John opens and shuts his mouth a couple times, unsure what to say in response. Her confidence isn't intimidating to him, but rather very attractive. “Well… you got me there, Marian. So I can try?”

“Hmm…” Marian hums as she takes off her gloves. She wipes off the spoon and puts it in the Tupperware before resealing the container. She's deliberately busying her paws and taking a bout of silence to build suspense. She looks at him for a few seconds, as if she's inspecting him.

Finally, she confirms, “Sure. You can try. You're handsome enough, I think. And you have my phone number.”

Marian went through this routine any time a man was interested in her. She knew she could be quite a bit to handle, so if she acted confident and played the hard to get card, she knew the inherently weaker men would sort themselves out. She also knew all relationships took work, but a relationship with her would take extra care. She never got very far with men, but lord knows she still put herself out into the dating scene to try.

“Fair point. I will definitely be giving it a try, Marian. For now, can I interest you in a ride home?” John asks.

“Of course, thank-you. I'm never going to turn down the opportunity to avoid the subway.”

“Perfect. I just need to tie off the suit I'm working on so I can lay it flat for the night. Would you like to learn how? It's very important for any home mending project.”

“Sure, it couldn't hurt.”

John leads Marian to the back of the shop, wheeling the office chair as they walk there. He sets it back in his work station.

John goes into a brief explanation of how to tie off, and then quickly demonstrates how it's done on the suit remnants. Although Marian has performed this feat in the past, she does learn a couple more things about tying off properly, and is very thankful for the demonstration. She expresses her sincere gratitude to John, and briefly wonders if there will be more lessons in the future.

After getting things sorted with the project, John grabs the dress from behind the counter and leads Marian out the back door. He flips off the lights and locks up before they head to his Oldsmobile in the back alleyway. The tod carefully placed the dress on the back seat, and opened the front passenger door for Marian.

Marian smiled at him and offered her gratitude as John walked over to the driver door. Both buckle their lap belts before John turns the key to start the ignition. He's got the news playing on the radio, but opts to switch it to a frequency that plays music.

“I don't mind tuning into the news, you know. You didn't have to change it,” Marian says.

John smiled. “That's good to know. I really just want the radio on as background noise right now, though. I like talking to you.”

“Thank-you! I like talking.”

John waits a second, expectantly, for her to say something like ‘to you too.’ When it doesn't come, he laughs. “You're quite funny,” he compliments.

“Really? Because I'm not kidding,” she says seriously.

John glances over at her briefly and quirks an eyebrow. At the look on his face, she lets out a giggle. With sincerity, she says, “Thanks, John. I like to think I am.”

John smiles. “You're welcome.”

The two red foxes idly chit-chatted for the rest of the duration of the trip. It wasn't a very long journey, as they were already in Happytown, and John found himself already wanting to see Marian again. He asked her after he put the car in park, “What are you doing Friday night, Marian?”

“This Friday? Two days from now Friday?” Marian questions.

“Yes, that Friday.”

“Oh I don't know. I'm pretty busy, actually. I need to clean my entire kitchen top to bottom, appliances included,” she jests. She's obviously kidding around. Marian knows she can always do that on Thursday if she needs to.

“Well, if you find yourself with some free time in there with your fun and exciting evening, would you be interested in catching a double feature with me at the drive-in?” John asks hopefully.

“Hmmm… I don’t know,” she says thoughtfully. “My evening was panning out to be pretty exciting, but I _guess_ I could do those chores tomorrow instead.”

“So you’ll go with me?” John enquires.

“Sure. I haven’t seen _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ yet and your car _is_ quite nice,” Marian agrees.

John laughs. “I heard they’re doing a feature with _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang,_ which I really enjoyed and wouldn’t mind seeing again. There’ll mostly be families with kits, but I’m sure it’ll still be good.”

“Good! That'll mean I get to enjoy the movie. Wouldn't want to cause a scandal,” Marian quips.

“A scandal? I would-- Marian I would never do anything to ruin your honor like that! Kit movie or not, I wouldn't do something to scandalize you…” John tries to assure her.

Marian laughs. “Who said you'd be ruining my honor? I would probably disgrace your’s.”

Marian unbuckled her seatbelt and flashed a cheeky smile at John, who was looking at her in a sort of calm disbelief. John blinked a couple times before Marian spoke up again, “Again, thanks so much for everything, John. The dress is beautiful. You'll call me?”

John cleared his throat and collected himself. “I will do that. Yes I will. Call you, I mean.”

Marian reached behind the front seat and grabbed her dress. She opened up her door and shot him a wink. “Talk to you later. Bye-bye,” Marian said before exiting the car.

John waved after her and said, “Goodbye!” before she shut the door. John hesitates to make sure she gets inside okay. “What a woman…” he mutters to himself as he shifts gears and drives away.

 

\----

 

Their first date goes off without a hitch, and despite Marian’s teasing, they don't even kiss. In fact, it takes several dates before they do. Several dates that amounted to several months time, in fact.

John was completely content courting Marian at her pace. In the past, this was the moment other tods had stopped trying court Marian. They couldn't handle her eccentricities when it came to matters of the heart. Marian took it much too slow for most men, due to her reluctance to touch other mammals.

John, however? He was kind, understanding and patient. Marian liked to think that was what made him such a successful tailor and business owner as well, despite all the flak he received for being a predator.

It’s the beginning of winter the first time they kiss. John and Marian went ice skating in Central Park in the city center the night of the official tree lighting. The foxes were currently sitting down on a bench and enjoying a couple hot chocolates. Many mammals around them looked uncomfortable in the cold weather, but Marian and John weren’t even close to shivering yet. Both had started growing in handsome winter coats, and neither could ever remember a time where being cold was an issue for them.

When the mayor of the city lit the gigantic Christmas tree in the park, Marian felt mesmerized by it. She always loved this time of year. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and moments like this filled her with a sense of childlike wonderment.

As the lighting ceremony commenced, John Wilde felt himself glance over at Marian briefly, and had a hard time looking away from her. The vixen’s honest and pure joy at the moment filled John with delight. Here, by the glow of the tree in the park, he couldn’t remember a time where Marian looked more beautiful.

Marian eventually turned away from the tree after the ceremony was over, and looked up at John who was giving her a dopey smile. Marian grinned broadly back at John. John broke their silence by saying softly, “I could seriously kiss you right now, Marian Russell. You are so charming…”

“Then do it,” she says in return. “I won’t stop you.”

John takes her invitation to heart. He cups the side of Marian’s face with a paw, leans in and kisses her chastely.

Marian kisses him again. She kisses him six more times, to be exact. Embarrassed, she quickly looks down at her lap, away from John’s piercing gaze, and blushes profusely. She moves her head to jerk away from his paw.

“What’s the matter, Marian?” he asks gently.

“I’m sorry,” she says in a low voice. She feels tears threatening to form in her eyes as she blinks away the sting of them. She ruined it, exactly how she ruins everything else.

“For what? Making me the happiest man alive?” John asks coolly.

Marian looks back up at him, a frown on her face. “For not being satisfied until the seventh one. That one was perfect.”

“I thought they were all perfect, but I’m way beyond okay with more kisses if that makes you happy. I’m happy to kiss you at all, Marian. It doesn’t matter to me how many times it takes to get it right,” John says.

Marian smiled at him, and kissed him again. Four more times. John chuckled softly when they parted. John took one of her gloved paws in one of his bare ones. He gave her a gentle squeeze and asked, “What now?”

“I don’t know. I feel pretty overwhelmed right now. I’ve never kissed someone before…” Marian admits.

“Never?”

“I can barely shake someone’s paw without retching. Does it really surprise you that I’ve never kissed anyone?” Marian asks.

“It does, yeah. You’re wonderful, Marian.”

“I’m really not. I’m a handful. I can’t believe you put up with me. Almost six months in before we have our first kiss...”

“Marian, I’m dead serious. You’re worth waiting for.  Every minute,” John says earnestly.

“Every second?” Marian asks.

“Every single second.”

“I’ll hold you to that. I do count them, you know.”

John kisses her atop her head. “I know.”

 

\----

 

The winter months of ‘71 and ‘72 turn to spring, then summer, then winter again. As the seasons change, John finds himself fall deep, deeply in love with Marian, and Marian finds herself simply in disbelief that John wants to stick around.

Physically, the pair have done little more than hold paws, hug and peck each other on the lips, but John knows that Marian is it for him. She’s drop dead gorgeous, she makes him laugh like nobody else, she’s his best friend, he wants to tell her everything and anything, and he knows he couldn’t possibly ever be the same without her. 

Marian feels like she’s hit the jackpot with John. He indulges her in everything she could possibly want or need, he tolerates and accepts the quirks that come along with her obsessive compulsive disorder, he laughs at her jokes, she laughs at his, they have fun together, and, like any great relationship, although she wasn’t looking for him, John just kind of… _happened._ It was like they were meant to be together. She _knows_ that John is her soulmate, because she doesn’t have to wash her paws after she touches him.  

That year, in the park, after the mayor lights the tree in his ceremonial way, Marian feels like she shouldn’t be as surprised as she is when she looks away from the soft glow of the fairy lights to see John Wilde down on one knee, but she can’t help but gasp at the sight of him. John has the same dopey smile as last year, but this time he says, “My pa always told me if you’re with a girl who’s too good for you, you should probably marry her. Marian Russell, you are too good for me. Will you marry me?”

Marian feels like crying. She's at a loss for words for a moment, as she's caught off guard. She nods her head up and down and takes off her staple white glove so she can hold out her left paw for her mate. Her _mate._ Her mate. John Wilde was her mate. And the thought of it was perfect.

Before Marian can so much as breathe out a ‘yes,’ John slipped a simple, dainty gold band with a small pearl on her finger. He knew it would be just the thing for her. It was elegant and clean, just like Marian. At the sight of it, she does start to cry. John joins her back on the bench and engulfs her in a gentle hug.

A nearby couple of elderly tigers offers them a congratulations before they leave the park. Pretty soon, most of the other mammals have filed out of the area as well. But the foxes? They’re content just sitting there for a while; enjoying the cold night air by light of the official city Christmas tree.

 

\----

 

The first person Marian tells is her older sister, Ruth, who is very happy for her, but also slightly jealous. Both Marian and Ruth thoroughly believed Ruth would be the first of them to get married, seeing as Ruth was six years her senior. Marian also had thoroughly held the belief that she would never meet someone and marry, but she never told anyone that. Marian confides in her about the engagement almost immediately, though, as she asks Ruth to be her maid of honor.

Marian and John opt not to hire a wedding planner, due to funding, and Marian shoulders that responsibility. Their wedding is simple, and doesn’t take place until late August in 1973, so Marian knows she has the time she needs to do a good job without stressing herself out too much.

And for the most part? That’s pretty accurate. What Marian doesn’t anticipate is how much you can’t anticipate when it comes to wedding planning.

The night of their rehearsal dinner is the first serious OCD-triggered mental breakdown that John witnesses. It’s also one of the first times he ever sees an adult mammal get shocked by a Tame Collar. John was picking up Marian for the dinner, and let himself into her apartment when she didn’t answer the door.

It doesn’t take long to find her. She’s almost right next to the front door, where her telephone is. The phone is off the receiver and on the floor. Marian is curled in on herself and lying on the floor as well. She’s got her eyes closed tightly. Her face is wet from trails of tears, and her whole body is being wracked by sobs. 

It only takes a second for John to notice her collar is yellow, instead of its normal green. Unsure of what to do, John crouches down next to her. As he reaches forward to stroke Marian’s back in comfort, she recoils away from him and screams, “No! Don’t do that!” before her Tame Collar shocks her briefly. “D-don’t touch me,” she says more calmly this time.

Feeling absolutely worthless, John sits down on the floor behind Marian. He whispers soft encouragements to her, just trying to get Marian back in the clear. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. I love you so much. Don’t worry about anything right now, okay?” John tells her. He’s a little sad she doesn’t want the comfort of his touch to soothe her, but he knows his words can be enough for now. 

In a few minutes, Marian stabilizes enough for the collar to turn green. Still crying, she sits up and crawls over to John, who welcomes her with open arms. Marian curls up in his lap, and lets him hold her tightly. When John is certain Marian is on the mend, he reaches up and grabs the rotary phone receiver off the small table. He dials the church and tells the pastor they’re having a little mishap and are running late.

“You want to talk about what’s wrong?” John asks quietly after she’s had more time to calm down.

“E-everything is wrong. The florist just called. He said that the store was r-robbed today. Anything and everything that had orchids was taken. He k-kept going on about some sheep conspiracy,” Marian said between sniffles.

John frowns. “Well… that’s not ideal. But we can still have a wedding without fancy floral arrangements. Is that all that’s bothering you, Dear?”

“N-no. I’m still not done p-packing up my apartment! I keep taking too long to put all the s-shit in damn boxes. Look at this place! It’s such a mess…”

“It’ll be okay, Marian. I’ll help you get everything all packed up and moved into our new place when we come home from the honeymoon,” John says gently. 

Marian pulls away from John slightly so she can look at him. “T-that’s the other thing. I don’t think I’m ready to have sex yet. I k-know we’re going to be married tomorrow but I don’t think I can go all the way yet. It sounds so sticky and _gross_ and I don’t think I can do it yet. I just don’t know if it will work out! I mean I know we’ll be married and you’re supposed to-” 

“Marian. It’s okay. I don’t expect you to do anything you’re not ready to do. We’ll get there eventually. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, or even next week during our honeymoon. I can wait. It can wait. We’ll work on getting you more comfortable with the idea slowly. It’s okay,” John assures her. 

Marian nods. “O-okay.”

John says, “I think we should get you to the doctor as soon as we can, though. Your collar activated, so we should take care of that before we go to the rehearsal.”

“No!” Marian exclaims. John blinks in surprise at her outright refusal. “I won’t go.”

“C’mon, Marian. It’s not bad. You need to go,” John assures her.

“Earlier-- w-when I didn’t want you to touch me? It wasn’t because I didn’t want you to. I just didn’t want you to get shocked too. Have you ever been shocked?” Marian asks.

“Not since I was a kit and still getting used to it. I don’t ever remember it being that bad, though. Sure, it smarts, but not terribly so.” John says. 

Marian frowns. “So you haven’t since you got your final resize?”

John shakes his no.

“They make them stronger, you know.” Marian says absolutely. “And not just as you grow up. If you’re a problem mammal? T-they give you upgrades. They tell you to go to the doctor. To get treated. Get the collar reset. But they upgrade you. I-It’s real hard to notice at first, because it’s so subtle, but eventually it hurts so bad you realize i-it’s not the same collar. Or maybe it is? There's more voltage running through it.

“The doctor doesn’t know why it goes off. They just know that you activate it. They expect repeat offenders to h-have anger problems, b-but what they don’t know is that all strong emotions can set them off. S-so if you get mental breakdowns like me? They set off the collar.

“Eventually you get the collar sores. T-they make you go back. But I won't. I treat them myself,” Marian says quietly. 

John frowns. “I know I said I didn’t, but I agree with you 100% now.  We’re never raising kids as long as these damn collars exist. Next time you have to go through this, I will comfort you, though. I don’t care about getting shocked. If my mate has to go through with it, so do I,” John says. 

“But i-it _hurts_ John. I don’t want to hurt you,” Marian says.

“All the more reason to try and comfort you.”

Needless to say, John and Marian arrive an hour late to their own wedding rehearsal. At first they’re met with disbelief, but when John tells them all about the flower mishaps, understanding washes over all of them. 

Despite everything gone wrong, their wedding goes so well. John knows this the moment he sees his bride walk the down the aisle in the beautiful dress he mended two years ago.

 

\----

 

The Wildes’ honeymoon goes fantastically. They spend four days in a small resort in the Canal District. Marian was giddy about finally sharing a bed with her husband, even if they don’t do anything much but sleep and watch TV in it.

John nearly drools at the sight of his wife in a swimsuit for the first time. And then again the first time he sees her dressed for bed. Ruth and Marian had went shopping for raunchier bedclothes at Ruth’s insistence. Generally, Marian was a fan of long, cotton nightgowns, but she had purchased some short, chiffon babydolls and matching panties for their honeymoon that left very little to the imagination.

John found himself needing some alone time in the bathroom on more than one occasion during their trip. Marian didn’t mind at all. After meticulous teeth brushing, the pair also practiced deeper kissing quite a bit.

On their last night, John and Marian decide to order room service for dinner and watch a movie in their room. Marian, feeling much more comfortable with her own body and with John, joins her husband for dinner wearing a completely sheer, aquamarine babydoll and absolutely nothing else.

John drops his fork in shock, which clatters loudly on his plate, when she sits down at the small table to join him for dinner. Her clothes _literally_ leave nothing to the imagination. 

John, who was sporting a button-up and pants set of cotton pajamas, clears his throat and apologizes before picking up his fork again. Marian grins at him and moves to eat her food. She keeps her legs crossed, she is a lady after-all, but John quickly realizes her ensemble is nothing like the others she wore before it. 

Marian and John eat their meal contentedly. After a few minutes, Marian says, “So I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” John asks. 

“Well,” Marian begins, “We both just took showers because we went to the beach.”

“Yes, we did do that,” John agrees.

“And we’ve been practicing kissing,” Marian says.

“Yes we have been doing that,” John says eagerly.

“Well,” Marian starts, “I think if we brush our teeth after dinner, maybe we could practice kissing again, but maybe we could be naked this time.”

John blinked a couple times. “Marian, my dick is going to be hard, and it will leak precome. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

Marian nods coyly. In contrast, she says boldly, “I’ve been thinking about that. I think if you’ve just showered, I could just try and suck your dick and swallow to avoid any messes. It really shouldn’t be much different than kissing you! Germ-wise, I mean.”

John swallows thickly. “Marian, I’m really turned on right now.”

“So am I. I’m not an absolute prude, John. I just hate germs and messes. Unfortunately, I’m really wet right now,” she says as she uncrosses her legs, splitting them slightly.

John gets a whiff of her arousal, which hits his nose like a ton of bricks. “Marian, I think I have the perfect solution for that,” John says before he holds up a peace-sign to his lips and mimes licking between the fingers.

Marian laughs at him and says, “How lewd, John. That might work, though.”

“Oh I think it might work, alright. Enough talk. You’ve given me a semi. I need to finish this food,” John says before going back to eating.

Marian surprises John, and finishes before him. She’s in the bathroom, leaning over the sink as she brushes her teeth, when John finishes shortly after her. John walks into the bathroom and moans at the sight of her. Her fluffy tail is almost straight up in the air, deliberately, no doubt, and swishing back and forth. The way Marian is leaning over the sink, John can see her ass and even the glistening lips her of pussy for the first time. 

John takes a moment to openly stare at his wife, which turns them both on. When Marian is finished, she says, “Your turn, Johnny-boy. I’ll be out in the bedroom,” before sauntering away. John quickly, but carefully, bushes his teeth. He strips down to his boxers and joins her in the bedroom as fast as he can. 

“Come kiss me, husband,” Marian says from the bed. She’s sprawled out on top of the comforter. Her arms are resting precariously on the pillows above her head. Her babydoll has ridden up past her hips, as she has both of her legs bent at the knees and split far apart; her foot paws resting flat against the mattress.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, wife,” John says before joining her on the bed. He rests himself between her legs, balancing himself on top of her with his arms. They kiss much like they have been practicing the past couple days, except now in a state of undress unlike anything they’ve ever experienced together, and with the promise of even more clothing to be removed.

Marian breaks their kiss and tugs at John’s boxers, wanting them off. John smiles at her, asking, “You ready to see me naked?”

 “ _Yes._ I am,” Marian breathes out.

John gets off of Marian and shimmies himself out of his boxer shorts. Marian, to John’s surprise, uses this moment to sit up and pull her babydoll over her head. They start to kiss each other again, both naked as the day the were born.

Eventually, John reaches down to touch Marian’s clitoris and his paw feels drenched in her juices fairly quickly. Marian rocks her hips against his paw, moaning as he teases her. “You’re really wet, Marian,” he says after a few seconds. “Would you like me to help you clean up?” John asks.

Marian nods and pants out, “ _Please_. I feel so dirty, John.”

John kisses her one more time, knowing she won’t let him again until he cleans his mouth. John then stops touching her clitoris, and holds up his paw. “Look at how wet you’ve made me. I know you think it’s gross Mare, but I think it’s really sexy,” John says before licking his paw clean.

Moving down to her vagina, John begins to clean up Marian’s genitals with his tongue. Fortunately, John loves the taste of her. After cleaning up the majority of the fluids Marian has between her legs, John teases her clitoris with his tongue, which makes her moan with fervor. It also makes her just that much more wet. But he can tell she’s torn between pleasure and disgust.

With a new idea, John moves his tongue. This time, directly into her vagina. This allows him to lap up any wetness as it’s formed, or at least he tries his best to do so. When John looks up at her, he sees her head thrown back in pleasure. Marian also makes efforts to squeeze her petite breasts and tease her nipples, which turns John on to no end.

While eating her out, he again moves a paw to tease her clitoris. With this new method in play, it doesn’t take long at all for Marian to let loose. With little warning but a loud moan, she cums all over John’s mouth. John licks at her until she’s completely clean, despite how sensitive she is. 

“You are _amazing_ ,” he says when he parts from her genitals. “Also I’m so hard, I could probably cut diamonds with my dick.”  

Marian laughs at John’s dirty joke. “John, I swear you’re only funny if it’s something lewd.” 

“Dirty joke champ? I’ll take it,” he says. John wipes his mouth with the back of a paw and lies down on his back next to Marian.

“Wanna snuggle up and let me show you some stuff?” John asks. Marian hums in approval before she scoots over closer to John. She turns sideways toward him so she can rest her head on his cream-colored chest. John wraps his arm around her, and uses his other paw to stroke his dick.

“So down here at the base, my knot will start to bulge when I’m getting close,” he says as he moves his paw down there. “So it feels really good when you stroke it like this. That’ll make me get there faster.” John continues to stroke himself slowly and says, “Just watch your teeth when you do it, Love.”

Marian nuzzles her head against his chest and asks, “Hey John?”

“Yes?”

“Would you be terribly upset if I said I’d rather just watch you this time?”

“No, no. Not at all. It’ll make a bit of a mess, though. I’ll try to keep it on me. Is that okay?”

Marian agrees readily. She pets his chest and nuzzles against him as he strokes himself with vigor. Marian wags her tail; she’s very contented watching John pleasure himself. After a while of cuddling, she leans up and whispers against his ear, “You’re so sexy, John. Are you ready to come all over?”

John pants out, “Yes Marian. So ready.”

She breathes into his ear, “You filthy, filthy fox. So _dirty._ ” The repercussions of Marian of all people talking dirty to John are almost immediate. John moans as he comes all over his stomach in spurts. Satiated and dick still hard, John simply leans back and sighs contentedly. It doesn’t take terribly long for it to begin to soften, as his knot doesn’t feel the pressure of his mate. 

Marian kisses her husband on the cheek, and says, “I love you, John.”

“And I love you, Marian. More than anything,” he says back. John hesitates for a moment before speaking again, “Say… why don’t we break in that jacuzzi?”

Marian laughs at the idea. “No way. Jacuzzis are breeding grounds for bacteria. I won’t do it.”

John, looking defeated, perks up at Marian’s new suggestion, “I would, however, be willing to take a shower with you.”

“And then would you be willing to enjoy more naked cuddles while we watch that movie?” John asks hopefully.

“Eh, we’ll see lover-boy. Come on before I change my mind.”

 

\----

 

In the fall of 1983, the Wildes live in a slightly larger home, still in Happytown. Despite Zootopia being techically desegregated for nearly twenty years, most predators still lived in the neighborhood.

As civil rights laws passed, things gradually became slightly better for predators, although nowhere near perfect. Things were about to get pretty good, however.

Despite President Ronald Reindeer’s attempts to veto it, congress passed a bill that would ban all use of Tame Collars for any mammal, for any reason. They were declared unjust torture devices meant to keep predators miserable and prey afraid of them. It was the first time a president had attempted to veto a civil rights bill since the 1800s. 

Hospitals would provide round the clock collar removal services free of charge for the rest of the week. Marian’s boss even let her go an hour early so she could get in line to take her collar off.

Not wanting to do so without her husband, Marian stopped by a Bugaburga to grab some dinner for them. She later walked in the back door of John Wilde’s Suit-topia, surprising John, who was adamantly working on a suit jacket.

John stopped what he was doing and turned to his wife with a smile. “What are you doing here so early? And with fried food? Is it my birthday?” John asks. 

Marian shakes her head no, grinning broadly. “You haven't had anyone come in for a couple hours, have you?” Marian asks.

“No, but that's not exactly unusual. What's happening Mare?”

“They banned the Tame Collars. After we eat dinner, we get to go get them taken off,” she says, unable to keep it secret any longer.

John looks at her in disbelief, unsure how to react. Marian chimes in, “Be careful, though. A couple ladies at work accidentally triggered their collars when they found out.” 

John scoffs. “Good riddance. We can't even celebrate properly because there'll be repercussions for it. Well, let’s wolf down these burgers. Where do we go to get them taken off?”

“Hospital. The line will probably be crazy, but it'll be okay since we’re together,” she says.

The couple eat their fast food relatively quickly. Both decide to use the bathroom before taking off. John Wilde locks up his store a little early, and they both get in the car to head to the hospital.

Marian is not wrong. There's a line wrapped around the building. They wait patiently the next couple hours. Luckily, it's pretty easy to take the collars off, so the line moves along quickly.

Marian and John are allowed to be seen in the same room together, as they're married. John opts to get his collar taken off first. It's quick and painless, just like he expected.

When the doctor asks if there's anything he should know about her collar, Marian says, “I've accidentally triggered my collar 52 or 53 times without doctor consultation.” Of course she counted.

The doctor raises his eyebrows and writes down the information. “We are doing an ethics study of the collars, and would love to ask you a few questions on the record. You'll be anonymous. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Marian says.

“Why did you refuse to come in for a collar reset and potential treatment over fifty times?”

“The voltage on the collar kept getting upped. I got to the point to where I could treat collar sores on my own for the most part. I didn't want to come in anymore, because quite frankly, I was worried you all would kill me eventually. I have panic attacks, and when they happen, my collar goes off. It's set so high now it hurts something fierce. I couldn't imagine it any higher,” Marian says.

“I can vouch for that,” John chimes in. “The first time I got shocked by her collar on accident, I nearly passed out.”

The doctor quirks an eyebrow, and continues to write notes. After a minute, he asks, “So, Marian, did your Tame Collar ever shock you because you felt feelings of rage or anger?” 

“Once. I was seventeen. Someone tried to mug me on the subway, and I fought back,” Marian admits.

“But all other times were due to your panic disorder?” he asks.

“Well, and joy. Twice,” Marian says.

“So excitement?” the doctor asks.

“Yes,” Marian confirms.

The doctor mutters “Good God,” under his breath as he takes a few more notes.

The physician sets his clipboard aside and says, “Marian, I don't know what to tell you to expect today. We had no idea this sort of thing was even happening until now. First of all, I'm going to recommend you take legal action against the company that created and distributed these collars. There are lawyers in the area taking these cases for next to nothing, and I know of a predator lawyer in town taking them for free and expecting a very small commission. 

“Second, I really hope I don't end up hurting you, but there's a high possibility I will. From the few cases we have seen like your’s today, we have had a very hard time removing the collars. Repeated shock, sores, and lack of proper healing have, in some cases, caused the collars to fuse to the neck, and require surgery to remove. Don't worry, if we need to resort to such measures, you still won't be charged anything for collar removal. 

So, would you like me to try remove it here, or do you want someone in the OR to do everything just in case? You say you treated sores at home, so there's a chance your collar will come off just fine.” 

“You can try it now and see what happens,” Marian says.

“Okay,” the doctor says before putting on a pair of latex gloves. He unclasps and carefully removes Marian’s collar. All seems to be going pretty well until he gets to the back of her neck. There's a tiny portion of her neck stuck to the collar, clearly because she couldn't see what she was doing there.

“This is going to smart a little,” the doctor says. “It won't require surgery, but you are fused to your collar just a bit.”

The doctor grabs some gauze and alcohol. After removing the collar, he immediately disinfects the wound and applied pressure to it with the gauze. Despite the pain, Marian feels nothing but freedom. 

“I'm going to run a couple diagnostics on the collar and come back with an official copy of all my paperwork. I'll be back in a few minutes,” the doctor says.

Marian’s neck looks a little worse for wear. Everything but the little bit on the back ends up healing just fine, though. Her fur never grows back right there.

When the doctor comes back, he hands Marian a manila envelope containing all of the medical files necessary. The doctor says with a frown, “Marian, your collar had the settings for a stereotypical adult male wolf, I'm sorry to say. In the envelope, you've got a summary of my findings, my information, and the information of those lawyers. Good luck to you.” 

 

\----

 

At John’s insistence, Marian Wilde hires the predator lawyer to take on her Tame Collar case and they are awarded compensation. To celebrate, John takes her out to dinner at a fancy place in the Rainforest District.

When they come home, Marian asks, “Can we talk?”

John nods his head and says, “Yeah, absolutely. We can always talk. You know that.”

The pair sit down in their living room. Marian begins, “Well, it's not a secret that you're getting old." 

“I am not! I'm only 42, Mare…” John interjects. “Wait… was that a joke?”

“Yes, it was a joke. You know what? I'm not going to beat around the bush with this one. I think I want to go off my birth control and heat control this winter, and we should try for kits,” she says candidly.

John smiles broadly at her. “You think so? You think it's time to bring some kits into this godforsaken world?”

“Yeah. We could turn the spare room into the nursery, and with that extra money, I could stop working for a while and take care of them,” Marian says.

John hugs Marian tightly. “You're right. I can't wait.”

“I know. Me too, John. Me too.”

 

\----

 

Despite her best efforts to prepare herself for it, heat is a lot messier than Marian anticipated. When she calls up her husband at work to let him know she's ready, she doesn't expect him to come rushing home immediately. But that _was_ how these things went. Wasn't it?

When John opens up the door to their apartment, his senses are overwhelmed by his mate, who is naked and waiting in the bedroom for him. Although, waiting would be pretty generous term here. Marian has clearly been enjoying herself while John was away.

John grins at her and shucks his clothing as fast as he can, which makes him trip over his pants and fall on the ground. At this, Marian stops pleasuring herself and keels over in laughter.

John groans in embarrassment and says, “You know, you might be right. Maybe I am old. I'm really not as spry as I used to to be.” A now naked John stands up and brushes himself off before moving to join Marian. 

“John, did you wash up?” Marian asks before he can so much as put a knee on the bed.

“Oh, fuck, no, be right back!” John says while bounding away to their en suite.

Marian rolls her eyes and lays back down. She can't resist fingering herself again while he's away, though, and makes valiant efforts to do so.

When John comes back, Marian says, “John, I was really worried about this, but my body honestly needs you to mate me, and that primal urge is _seriously_ over-shadowing my OCD, so get your ass over here.”

John raises his eyebrows and says, “You don't have to tell me that twice,” before joining her on the bed finally. “Unless, of course, you feel like you need to tell me more than once, which is fine--”

“John! Honestly!” Marian exclaims before tackling him. “Clean this off please,” she says as she holds her cum-covered paw in front of John’s face.

John blinks at her assertiveness and does as she asks gladly. Marian, meanwhile, busies herself by straddling John's hips. She easily coaxes his dick into complete hardness by thrusting against it. “How many times have you come?” John asks when he's done licking her. 

“Twice already. It's so gross but I can't _stop_ . I honestly can't bring myself to _care_ anymore right now,” she says. The vixen uses her paw to hold John’s dick straight up as she lowers herself onto it. It's the first time they've ever had penetrative sex barrier free, and the action makes both of them moan in pleasure.

“God. You feel like velvet Marian. You’re so fucking _lush._ And you're _so_ fucking tight. Between that and how good you smell, I don't think I can last long,” John says as they fuck.

Marian rolls her eyes and thrusts against him with vigor regardless. “You'll last plenty fine. You're a fox,” she says frankly. Marian continues to bounce up and down as fast as she can, her next orgasm just on the horizon. 

John tries his best to meet each of her thrusts in an upward motion of his own. After a few minutes of this, John says, “Wait, Marian, you should flip over and I should be on top.” 

“Ugh, why John? This is great! I'm getting close again,” she says desperately. 

“It'll be better for the baby. We want gravity to work in our favor here. We want as many of my swimmers to reach them as possible. Not that I don’t want this be a mind-blowing experience for you, which it will be, but I also want to give this baby thing an honest try.”

Marian says, “You're right,” before she groans and gets off of him. She rolls over onto her back and spreads her legs. John grabs an extra pillow and positions it under Marian’s hips so they're tilted upward. After, he doesn't hesitate to position himself between her legs and re-enter her in the missionary position.

One of Marian’s paws rested precariously near one of John's in their new arrangement. He took the opportunity to entwine their fingers and squeeze gently as he fucked her to orgasm. Deep down they may be animals, but they're animals in love.

 

\----

 

The Wildes were lucky. Conception occurred on the first night of Marian’s heat. They definitely enjoyed the rest of it just as thoroughly, however, just in case. It didn't take long for Marian to figure out she was pregnant, and preparations to the nursery began shortly after.

A couple months later, after endless parenting advice, gifts of hand me downs and well wishes, Marian and John rush to the hospital to welcome their twins into the world. Due to some complications, Marian ends up needing a C-section for her delivery. 

When she lays eyes upon her baby boy, and holds him for the first time, Marian starts to cry. “Hello Nicholas,” she coos softly. “Nicholas Piberius Wilde.”

Marian looks up at John with a smile, expecting to see him with their other baby. John isn't smiling. Marian knows something is wrong immediately. She can read his face like an open book. Being married to someone for over a decade gives you that capability. “Where's my baby girl?” she asks the room at large. “Where is Robin?”

John carefully takes their newborn son from Marian’s arms. The doctor crouched next to her and said, “I've got some bad news, Mrs. Wilde. Your daughter was stillborn. Would you like to hold her?”

Marian weeps and nods her head. “Y-yes. I want to hold my baby.”

John passes Nicholas off to a nurse, and joins Marian at her bedside while she holds their Robin. For one of the first times in his life, John allows himself to cry along with his wife. Even foxes cried sometimes.

 

\----

 

“Honey, I’m home!” John calls from the entrance way of their den. He takes off his hat, hooks it on the wall, and locks the front door behind him.

“Marian?” John calls out to the empty breezeway.

John beelines for the nursery, where he sees Marian holding their sleeping kit. She’s sitting in a rocking chair, methodically rocking back and forth as she stares at the floor. 

“Is something wrong Marian?” John asks.

“Everything is wrong. I’m a failure of a mother. It’s been almost three months and I can't bond with our own baby. I feel _nothing_ toward him and it’s exhausting,” Marian says hollowly. 

John crouches down next to her. He gently strokes some of the fur on her head and says softly, “Hey. That's okay. This happens to a lot of women. You've been through a lot. This family has been through a lot. I know, in time, you'll get better. We will get through this. Nicholas is perfect. You'll see.”

“He's _not_ though,” Marian wails, in hysterics. “Don't you see? He's literally just a shit factory! That’s all he does. He eats and he shits and he pukes and that’s _it._ I can't handle it anymore.”

Nick wakes up to his mother’s antics and starts to bawl. John picks him up in his arms and bounces around gently with the baby, pacing back and forth in the room. As Nick continues to cry, so does his mother. 

Marian calms down after a few moments, and this allows Nick to mellow out as well. He even calms down enough to fall asleep again. John swaddles the baby and places him in his crib, lying flat on his back.

John takes out his handkerchief and offers it to Marian. Although she's usually too disgusted by it to accept, she knows he's kept this one, just for her, for many years. As clean as he can manage. Marian uses it to wipe away her tears.

Her husband offers her a paw, and she takes it apprehensively so he can help her up. As they pass the front door, Marian double checks that it has been locked. John leads her into the living room, where he proceeds to sit down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him.

Marian sits down gingerly, and John immediately grabs her up into his arms, half on his lap. Marian tries to recoil away from him, disgusted by the stench and germs of the city on John. “John! T-this, t-this, this, this is _disgusting_!” she says through her teeth in clear agitation.

“Marian,” he says calmly, “I need you to bear with me here. You know me. I take extensive efforts to groom myself carefully so that I don’t worry you. The door is locked. Our child is safe. Our fire extinguisher is at an adequate level. Our smoke detectors work. The oven is off. Everything is safe. The only thing I want you or I to worry about right now is you. Talk to me. What’s really bothering you? Take all the time you need to tell me, but I need to know. You’re my wife.”

Marian feels herself start to relax against John. She takes a few minutes to reflect and come around, then she scoots over so she’s sitting in John’s lap. Skirt and manners be damned, she rests her foot paws on the couch, effectively curling up into a ball.

John squeezes Marian tight. He knows right now that she needs his support. It doesn’t take long for Marian to start crying again, this time silently-- bar the occasional sniffle. John closes his eyes briefly in discontent. He wants so badly to be able to help. To do something that will make her pain go away. He wishes, not for the first time, that he could bear some of her burden. Take on some of her daily challenges.

“How long have you felt this way?” John asks. “About Nicky?”

Marian, still sniffling, says, “Since the moment I held our baby girl. Our baby girl, John.”

“I know, Marian,” he says in a quiet voice. “I know.”

 

\----

 

Marian confides in her therapist about her postpartum issues, and gets diagnosed with postpartum depression and postpartum post traumatic stress disorder related to the loss of her child in childbirth.

With these new diagnoses under her belt, the therapist alters Marian’s mental health treatments. She adjusts her meds and changes up therapy. At her therapist’s suggestion, Marian enlists the help of her sister Ruth to share in some of the burdens of early childcare. This allows Marian to relax a little. 

Ruth, being a little baby crazy herself, is glad to help watch her nephew. Ruth’s husband wasn’t crazy about trying for more kits, seeing as they already had six little ones. Often when her kits were at daycare, Ruth would pop in to check on Marian. Marian hated unannounced visitors more than almost anything, but she soon grew to expect Ruth regularly.

Marian eventually is on the mend. Her postpartum issues start to disappear, but parenting with severe OCD had it’s own unique sets of challenges. The good thing, though, was that Marian loved her little boy more than anything or anyone in the whole wide world, despite his body fluids.

As the years begin to pass by, Marian finds herself loving the stay at home mother role. If you had told her fifteen or twenty years ago that she would have a child that she not only stayed home with every day, but she also loved almost every second of it, she would have laughed at you. But she feels empowered by it. Being a mother. Sure, Marian found herself missing work occasionally, if only to interact with more adults, but she kept herself pretty busy. She actually used this time to work on her own writing, which was liberating. After spending half a lifetime writing other people’s words, she figured it was time to write her own. She started writing women’s issues books anytime she could get a spare moment, usually when Nick was down for a nap.

The first winter after Nick was born, Marian and John decide that heat control is no longer a viable option for them. After experiencing the intensity and freedom of mating the way nature intended, they decided they couldn’t go back. Marian loved being able to finally cut loose. She was so high on pheromones, it was easy to forget herself. Even if it was only for a little while.

The winter Nick is four, John suggests the unthinkable. He sits down one night with Marian after they put Nick to sleep. The pair decide to enjoy a kettle of tea together while they read the paper.

“Hey, Mom?” John asks. Marian has grown to love the title of mother more than anything she has ever been called. John has grown fond of calling her this occasionally.

Never being able to resist smiling at this, Marian grins. She finishes reading the line she’s on, and turns to look at her husband. “Yes John?" 

John takes a deep breath before speaking. He looks at her, searching her blue eyes with his own green ones. “I think we should try for more kits,” he suggests.  
Marian’s smile drops to a frown. “No, no, no, no, no,” she says softly. Marian sets aside the paper. “I’ve told you, John. I’m not having more kits.”

“Mare… hear me out-”

Marian cuts him off. “No. I’ve told you! I’m not doing it. I will not put myself through another pregnancy. I will not bring any more children into this world. Nicholas is it for me. End of discussion.”

John opens and closes his mouth a couple times; almost speaking but then deciding against it. Finally, he decides one word, “Fine.”

 

\----

 

There are good days and bad days with Marian, but there seem to be more bad days than good lately. Marian has become quicker to agitate, faster to panic, and less comical over the past few years.

But it’s Christmas. Marian’s favorite time of the year. She loves having a young kit who still believes in all the Christmas magic to enjoy the holiday with.

The number one item on Nick’s list that year? Legos. Nick was seven, which meant he was a big kid and he wanted legos. Boy, did Santa deliver. Not only did Nick receive a gigantic container of bricks of all sorts, he also got a kit to build a pirate ship. It was so cool.

Nick had half of it built before Christmas dinner. It took serious threats of time out to pry him away from it long enough to even put his clothes on. John wrestles Nick into stuffy dress clothes so they can go to Aunt Ruth’s house for dinner.

Nick comes back into the living room to see his pirate ship gone. All his new toys have been cleaned up and put away in his toy chest. At the sight of this, Nick starts to cry.

Marian, who was taking her jello ribbon salad out of the refrigerator in the kitchen, comes out to the living room when he hears her baby cry. There, she sees John crouched down next to him, trying to comfort him.

Nick, upon seeing Marian, says, “I hate you Mommy! Why did you ruin my pirate ship?”

Marian blinks a few times, taken aback. “I didn’t ruin anything, Sweetie. I just put all your toys away since you were done playing.”

“I wasn’t done playing with that though,” Nick says through sniffles.

Marian raises and eyebrow and says, “Yes you were. It’s time to go to Aunt Ruth’s house for dinner. Playtime is over.”

John clears his throat. “May I?” he asks.

“Sure,” Marian says.

“Nicholas, it was very rude of you to say you hate Mommy, and I want you to apologize to her. You don’t hate her. You're just upset with her.” 

Nick, pouting, says, “Fine. Sorry.”

“That didn’t sound very sincere, but we’ll address that later,” John says. “Now, Mommy, I think Nick is upset because he wasn’t done building his ship, and you put it back in the box. The point of it is to finish building it.”

“Oh,” Marian says. “Are you sure, Dad?”

“Positive,” John says.

Marian frowns. Messes bothered her extremely, but she also didn’t want to make her kit upset. “I’m sorry, Nicky,” Marian says. “Mommy didn’t know how your new toy that Santa brought you works.”

Nick, still pouting, says, “That’s okay, Mommy.”

John, wanting to ease everyone’s mind, says, “When we come back, we can figure out the rules for playing with the legos. Nicky, remember how Mommy doesn’t like messes?” 

Nick nods. 

“Well, Mommy will need your patience so we can figure out the best way for you to play with your legos. They’re really messy. Is that okay?” John asks.

“Yeah,” Nick says.

“Good. Let’s go, Wildes,” John says.

Marian mouths ‘Thank-you’ to John when he stands up, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Thanks to John, Christmas was saved.

 

\----

 

Late one spring night, Marian sits in the living room alone in the dark. She’s wearing a bathrobe and a long, cotton night gown. At 1:37 AM, John quietly opens the front door, where he is greeted with a dark apartment. Using his night vision, he makes out his wife sitting in the living room. Upon noticing her, Marian turns on the lamp next to her. “Where were you?” Marian asks.

John sighs and sits down in a recliner, really not in the mood to have this conversation. “I told you Marian, I have a lot going on at the shop right now. Between all the weddings and prom rentals and tailor jobs, I can’t keep up right now. I’m only one fox,” he says with exhaustion apparent in his voice.

Suit-topia had really taken off in the past couple years. With mammals a little less prejudiced towards predators, more began to do business at his store. Between that and expanding to offer tux rentals, John certainly had his paws busy. His downfall? He was way too proud to hire help. Sometimes Marian would come in and help at the store while Nick was at school, but even that wasn’t enough. John really needed to hire another tailor or an apprentice if he wanted to keep up with everything going on in his life.

Marian, being very insecure in herself, and by extension, her marriage, starts to question John’s true motives on almost a daily basis. It wasn’t the first time John had been greeted this way, and it felt like it would be far from the last.

“Sure. Sure. Sure. Until 1:30?” Marian accuses.

John sighs. “You know what?” he asks.

“What? You ready to tell me what you were actually doing? Or maybe I should be asking who?” Marian fires back.

“No. No, Marian. I’ve done nothing but be entirely faithful to you for 17 years of marriage. I’ve bent over backwards to make sure you and Nick have a good life, and this is the thanks I get for it? I’m working hard to get through this season so we can take Nick to _Disney World,_  remember?” John asks her.

Marian laughs dryly. “Sure. And why should I believe you? You’re gone almost every night, John.”

“You know why you should believe me? Because I’m your fucking husband, Marian. I’m the father of your child and I just want to take him somewhere amazing, because neither of us got to go to theme parks when we were kids. Do you not remember how we waited until collars were banned so we could raise him in a world without them? A world where he _can_ go to Disney World and scream his head off on the rides? The rides we were banned from riding? 

“You know what, Marian? I’m done,” he says finally. “Yeah. I’m done.” 

“What do you mean?” she asks. 

“I want to get divorced. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. We can explain it to Nick this weekend. I’ll move out to my old apartment above the store. We’re done, Marian,” he says.

 

\----

 

Joint custody suits the Wildes well. John and Marian remain on good terms. They even celebrate Christmas every year together as a family. Ruth thinks it’s _beyond_ weird, but little Nick loves the engagement.

Unable to afford their old place on her own, Marian is forced to look for something smaller herself. Unfortunately, this means she ends up back in Happytown. Marian had hoped to shelter Nick from that part of town when they moved away when he was a little baby, but what could you do? Ruth lived there. Marian had lived there her whole life before. 

In order to help out, Nick becomes a paperboy at the age of 11. This worries the hell out of Marian for a while, but John thinks it will be a great opportunity to build character. John had been a paperboy himself when he was a kit. Marian apprehensively agrees and Nick begins working to support his mother.

At the age of 12 though? Things start to get a little sketchy. John Wilde moves away to pursue his lifelong dream of studying in Europe under an Italian tailor. Suit-topia closes. Nick’s dream to work there with his dad dies, and with that dream, his last ounce of honest child-like ambition dies as well. 

The child support still comes, and John still visits for Christmas every year, but it’s not enough to Nick. He meets Finnick, falls into the wrong crowd, and the hustling begins. Nick knows his mom is working hard to get her first book published, and Nick wants to make that happen.

A few novels later, when Nick is 15, Marian catches onto his act. She realizes he’s making a _lot_ for a paperboy, even for one who claims to be experienced and has the largest route of anyone in Zootopia. 

Marian gives him an ultimatum. He can either shape up, or ship out. For good.

Nick ships out. He moves in with Finnick at the age of 16. It breaks his mother’s heart. But hey, he’s a fox. He’s nothing more than shifty and untrustworthy. Right?

 

\----

 

For a little while, Nick tries to send Marian checks with no return address. Marian rips them up. Nick can take a hint. The checks stop coming. 

Marian, now alone, pushes out her fourth novel, _Last Chance Saloon._ After it? Many more follow. She’s an unstoppable writing machine. She’s quickly able to move out of Happytown and eventually into a gated community in Sahara Square.

Nick keeps tabs on her, but keeps a distance. When Nick is 28, he swears he sees Marian with John in Central Park when the mayor lights the tree, but he brushes it off as a hallucination. Maybe the ghost of Christmas past. Nick has no idea how his dad is doing, or if he’s even alive.

One Sunday afternoon, Marian hears her doorbell ring. She’s working on her newest novel. Her readers are a little antsy to get more stories from her. Her last book was a collection of essays, and while it was well-received, it left many mammals wanting more.

After hearing the doorbell ring again, Marian growls and gets up to go answer it. She hated mammals that didn’t bother to call before bothering her.

When she opens the door, she’s greeted with the sight of her 32 year old son holding a copy of _Making It Up As I Go Along_ and a sharpie. “Sign my book, Ma’am?” he asks. 

Marian glares at him. “You’ve got some nerve showing up around here like this, Boy,” she says before moving to slam the door. 

Nick wedges a foot paw in the frame and says, “Wait! Wait! It was just a joke, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. I really need to talk to you.”

Marian apprehensively opens the door. “What?” she asks curtly. She immediately rambles on, clearly disappointed, “You need money? Figures your bout of homelessness and crime would finally kick you in the fucking ass. I don’t care what kind of trouble you’re in, I’ll go withdraw cash if you keep all that bullshit far away from me and out of my life. You gamble or something? You know what, yeah, I don’t want to know. Let me grab my purse-”

“Wait!” Nick says desperately. “Can I come inside for a minute?” he asks.

Marian laughs at him. “Fat chance. Maybe when hell freezes over, Nicholas.”

“I don’t need money, though,” he says.

“Oh? Okay. I guess we’re done, then,” Marian says before moving to shut the door again.

“Wait!” he exclaims again. Marian humors him one more time. “Sure. Yeah. Grab your purse,” he says sadly.

Marian scoffs. “I fucking knew it. Don’t lie to me, Nicholas. I can see through that facade you put up. Nothing charming there whatsoever. You’re nothing but a lowlife scumbag to me,” she says before slamming the door. She retreats into her home to grab her purse, and also opts to change her shirt. She was wearing an old t-shirt of John’s and a pair of jeans, but decided she better put on a nice top. It was a frilly, floral number with no sleeves. At least this way she would look more put together at the bank.

After a couple minutes, she returns to her stoop see Nicholas waiting for her, tail between his legs like a scared child.

“Come on,” Marian commands of him before locking the door. “Let’s hurry up. I’m really on a roll and you interrupted my entire flow. I hope you’re grateful, you little shit.”

Nick sighs. He’s really unsure how to bring it up, so after they walk down the street a ways, he just goes for it, “I really don’t need money, Ma.”

Marian stops in her tracks to stare at him. “Honestly, Nicholas, if you want to keep lying to me, we can consider this transaction over. I’d just assume not get involved, anyway. I don’t like those other criminals to think you have anyone you care about enough to be held hostage,” she says in exasperation. 

Nick frowns. “I’m trying not to lie to you right now, if you’ll just hear me out for a minute.” 

“Okay. I’ll humor you. You’ve got one minute,” she says.

“I came over to invite you to this,” Nick says before he holds out an invitation that was wedged in his copy of Marian’s newest book.

Marian snatches the paper from him. “I wouldn’t be caught dead doing a damn thing with you,” she says before ripping it in half. “Like I said, I wouldn’t want anyone to think there’s people who give a shit about you.” 

Nick tries not to be affected by her actions, but it does sting a little when she rips the invitation in half. “Can you just give me a minute, Mom? Honestly. Just a minute.” 

“Fine. Sorry. I did promise you a minute. Unlike you, that does actually mean something to me,” she says more calmly.

Nick nods, wishing this scrutiny wasn’t occurring in the middle of a sidewalk of her gated community. “I’m graduating from the police academy this Friday afternoon. If you’re free, I’d really like it if you could come.”

Marian legitimately laughs at this. Full on cackle. “Okay, I’ll admit, the book thing was pretty funny, but this? This is hilarious. You done yanking my chain yet?” she asks.

“I’m serious, Mom. I’m graduating from academy on Friday at 4:00. It says right there on the invite. I’ve been at academy for nine months,” he pleads with her.

Marian quirks an eyebrow. “No way. They’d never in a delinquent like you. Is this some sort of trap?” she asks.

“I never got convicted of anything. My record is clean. I start work in Precinct 1, City Center next week. My partner on the force is a rabbit named Judy Hopps,” Nick says plainly.

“Oh you’re not even _trying_ to be creative here. The most famous police officer in Zootopia? A rabbit and a fox? What the fuck, Nick? Have you lost your mind?” she asks. 

“Maybe. Maybe I have. But I’m definitely not a liar. Judy is the best thing to happen to me in years. We met while she was solving the Night Howler case. I helped her! She was the one who convinced me to join the force. Chief Bogo is putting us together because not only do our weight classes match and special skills mesh well, but we work extremely well together,” Nick almost pleads with her. He’ll do just about anything to convince Marian he’s telling the truth. 

“Let me get this straight. So if I call up our Chief of Police right now and ask him if this is real, he’ll vouch for you?” Marian asks.

Taking after his mother, Nick starts to ramble on in excitement, “Oh! Please! I encourage it! That’s a great idea! Although, you probably won’t get to talk to him right away. You’ll probably get Clawhauser, who will set up an appointment for you to chat later, but as long as you get on the schedule I’m sure Bogo will tell you.

“I’ll _never_ live it down, but at least you’d know that it’s real. Shit… maybe that isn’t such a good idea. No, no, Carrots will understand. I may be a social outcast but that sorta happens to all the rookies for a while, I mean-”

“Nicholas,” Marian says while pinching the base of her snout in frustration, “Just stop.”

“Oh,” he says seriously, his entire expression and demeanor somber now. “Yeah, no. I get it. You don’t want to come and my minute has been up for a while. It’s fine. Don’t need to tell me twice. I’ll get out of your fur.”

Nick turns around and starts to walk away. Marian immediately reaches out to grab Nick’s wrist, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

“Do I need to RSVP?” she asks.

Nick closes his eyes for a moment. They’re not wet. It must be the humidity. Deserts are humid, right? He turns around and says, “No. You don’t. That was your ticket, though."

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I brought an extra,” he says before he pulls another out of the book and hands it to her. “They give you eight of these things and you can even request more. It’s crazy.”

“You invite anyone else?” Marian asks.

Nick laughs. “Finnick would sooner kill himself than be caught with the fuzz.”

Marian frowns. “What about all your ‘friends?’”

Nick shrugs. “I may know everyone, but I don’t really give a shit about anyone. Judy will be there. Finnick has got his reasons. Now you’re coming. That’s enough for me.” 

Marian grabs onto Nick, pulling him in for a tight hug. Nick, unsure of how to respond at first, takes a moment before hugging her back.

“Want to go get coffee or something?” Nick asks as she releases him.

“Sure. I can make us coffee at home, and you can tell me all about this Night Howler thing,” Marian says.

“Sounds good, Mom. Sounds good.”

 

\----

 

Nick coming back into her life was one of the best blessings ever bestowed upon Marian. Despite her efforts to try and hate her son, deep down she always worried for him. She prayed for him every night. Not that he would magically become her precious baby boy, she knew she had helped to screw that up, but just that he would be safe. She knew he might be hungry sometimes, and maybe wet, but she didn’t want him to get hurt. _Seriously_ hurt. She definitely had her fair share of time obsessing over the thought, but the quick, daily prayer for safety put her mind at ease.

It had been a few months since she attended his graduation. Valedictorian of his class. First fox on the police force. _Her_ Nicky. He was part of a pack, just like he had always wanted to be. The prayers continued, but now because her Nicky was putting his life on the line every day to serve and protect other mammals.

And she had no one else to thank but one Judy Hopps, who was dating her Nick. Never did she think she would see the day where predator/prey relationships could be accepted, let alone did she expect to see her own son in a relationship with a _rabbit_ of all things. The thought of a rabbit even being willing to share personal space with a fox baffled her, let alone _personal_ \-- okay. Ew. There was only so much a mother could think about before it got weird.

Today, Marian was going to meet Judy. They were meeting up for brunch at a little place called The Crow’s Nest, aptly named because you had to walk up a flight of stairs to get inside. 

Marian showed up right on time. 11:00 a.m. on the dot. Unsure of the atmosphere here, she decided to wear a yellow sundress with a blue floral print and a grey boyfriend cardigan. She quickly discovered the place was full of well-dressed hipsters, and felt thankful she had decided to dress up a little.

A few short minutes later, Nick and Judy joined Marian at their table. Judy, knowing Marian doesn’t like handshakes, waves at her and says, “Hi, I’m Judy Hopps.”

“Hi, I’m Marian Wilde, Nick’s mother. Just call me Marian. And aren’t you just the cutest thing? That outfit is killer,” Marian compliments.

Nick pulls out Judy’s chair, who bounds up into it. Nick sits down as well, looking at Judy expectantly.

 Judy clears her throat and says, “Okay, Marian. You probably didn’t know this, but… It’s okay for a bunny to call another bunny cute, but when other mammals do it… it gets a little…”

“Oh!” Marian exclaims. “I’m so sorry.” Marian hits Nick on the arm. “You can tell her that I don’t like to shake paws, but you can’t tell me not to use the c word?”

“Ow. Sorry, slipped my mind,” Nick says.

Judy rolls her eyes. “It’s probably because he’s constantly trying to call me cute himself.”

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde,” Marian scolds. “You be nice to your girlfriend. Lord knows you’re the one getting the good end of the deal, here. She’ll leave your dumb ass if you keep those antics up.”

“Wait? Are you saying Judy is out of my league?” Nick asks.

“Yes,” Marian says.

Judy laughs. “She’s not wrong, Nick.”

Nick grumbles, “You know, I’m starting to regret introducing you two already,” as he picks up a menu.

 

\----

 

Nick and Judy decide to surprise Marian with a tin of Christmas cookies and the news of their recent engagement as an early Christmas present. They approach the front door, and hear Marian scream from inside.

Frantic and very eager to help his distressed mother, Nick takes out his key to her den and opens up the front door. Cookies forgotten, Nick and Judy rush inside to the source of the screaming.

Through the open bedroom door, they witness Marian writhing on top of John, the pair clearly knotted together. At the sight, Nick focuses on the scent and quickly realizes his mother is in heat. He slams the bedroom door and exclaims, “Oh God!” 

Judy simply nods a few times, pretty unfazed, and grabs Nick’s paw. “C’mon big guy,” she says. “They’ll be stuck a while probably. Let’s take a walk.”

“Uh-huh,” Nick says in a small voice. 

“Not fun walking on family members is it?” Judy asks. 

“Nuh-uh,” he says. 

The pair walk out of the house, locking the door as they leave.

Marian, mortified, groans on top of John and hides her face in his chest fur. “Oh my God, John. They probably thought I was dying.”

“Marian, it’ll be fine. Here, let me text him quick,” he says.

“No! Well… no. Well… okay,” she says.

Marian grabs John’s cell off the end table. John shoots Nick a message.

John: Hey Nick. Sorry you had to see that. Let’s chat later. You free in a couple hours?

“There,” he says. “It’s done. I asked Nick to talk in a couple hours. That’ll give us time to shower and get dressed and get the scent out of the house a little.”

Marian groans again. “Johnny, I can’t believe Nick found out like this.” 

John laughs. “I can. We’ve been doing this every year since we got divorced.”

“Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag and now that you’re back in Zootopia, what do you think about maybe living together again?” she asks. “I get really lonely. Without Ruth, things aren’t the same.”

“You don’t mean that. I think that’s your heat talking, Marian,” he says.

Marian growls at him. “Oh no. I did _not_ write almost two dozen Women’s Literature books for my mate to say something like ‘I think that’s your heat talking.’”   

“Shit. You’re serious?” he asks.

“Yeah, John. We’re not exactly spring chickens anymore. You’re almost 77. It’s a miracle you can even maintain an erection. I want to ride out the rest of our lives together,” she says. 

John thinks on it a moment. “Yeah. Yeah. I would love that. But we are _not_ getting married again.”

“No. No way. Never.”

They do get married again.

But that doesn’t matter. It's just a piece of paper.

What does matter is that they’re mates for life, because they’re in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Foxes Mate For Life! Again, feel free to leave me a kudos if you've stuck around and a comment if you have anything to say!


End file.
